Mamãe sem querer!
by Bia Taisho Snape
Summary: Um amor do passado.... Um bebê a caminho... Um casamento forçado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Essa história é uma adaptação do romance aí embaixo. Espero que gostem!!!!**

**P.S: Mesmo a história não sendo minha, o Sesshy ainda é meu tá? Eu só emprestei pra Rin pq gosto muito dela.**

Título: Mamãe sem querer

Autor: Kate Walker

Título original: The unexpected child

**Um bebê a caminho... ****Um casamento forçado **

A oportunidade de ter uma noite com Sessoumaru Taisho era mais do que qualquer mulher podia desejar. E Rin Nakigawa não era exceção. Apaixonada por Sessoumaru desde a adolescência, não pôde mandá-lo embora quando ele bateu à sua porta. Mas não considerara as possíveis conseqüências...

Quando soube que Rin estava grávida, Sesshoumaru insistiu no casamento, apesar de ele ter certeza de que jamais poderia lhe dar amor. Porém, manter-se imune ao charme e à sedução de Rin estava ficando cada vez mais difícil!

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

Rin Nakigawa saía de casa quando o relógio da sala de jantar deu a badalada de meia hora. Atônita, percebeu que exatamente doze horas haviam se passado desde que abrira a mesma porta na noite anterior. Meio-dia e, mesmo assim, o impacto daquelas horas em sua vida era incomensu­rável. Nada jamais seria o mesmo.

Se tivesse atendido ao primeiro impulso e ignorado a campainha, aquela seria apenas mais uma segunda-feira e seus pensamentos estariam voltados para as semanas que viriam, com os preparativos para o Natal, as montagens teatrais infantis da época e as outras atividades da escola. Mas haviam tocado a cam­painha novamente, com mais insistência, e ela, per­cebendo tardiamente as luzes acesas e as cortinas aber­tas, não pudera fingir não estar em casa. Relutante, levantara-se.

- Quem é? — indagou, impaciente.

Abriu a porta e arrepiou-se com o ar frio da noite, apesar do suéter cor de vinho que usava com a calça _legging _preta. Uma rajada de vento mais forte jogou mechas de seu cabelo castanho-escuro contra o rosto em forma de coração.

- O que...

Interrompeu-se e arregalou os olhos castanhos quando a luz do corredor banhou a figura alta e masculina parada junto aos degraus.

- Oi, Rin

Apesar da familiaridade da voz, Rin precisou piscar várias vezes para convencer-se de que estava vendo com clareza.

- Sesshoumaru?

Foi só o que conseguiu pronunciar. Chocada, sentiu o cérebro anestesiado, incapaz de raciocinar. Dez anos antes, também abalara-se ao ver Sesshoumaru Taisho e, desde então, nunca fora capaz de racionalizar qualquer coisa relacionada a ele.

Sesshoumaru ainda tinha o poder de deixá-la emudecida. O impacto de sua presença masculina era letal a qualquer esperança de compostura. Mesmo vestido informalmen­te, como naquele momento, de _calça jeans, _camiseta bran­ca e jaqueta de couro preta, com o cabelo cinza desar­ranjado devido ao vento, ele ainda exercia o magnetismo masculino que a deixava confusa e sem ação.

- Não vai dizer nada, Rin? — A voz fria vinha acompanhada de um tom sarcástico, do qual ela lembrava-se bem. — Não parece você. Lembro-me de que sempre tinha muitas opiniões e era entusiasmada em partilhar seus pontos de vista.

- Você me pegou de surpresa... Não esperava vê-lo aqui.

Era verdade. Já se convencerá, havia muito, de que Sessoumaru Taisho nunca seria parte de sua vida e, se uma parte mínima de seu coração ainda nutria a es­perança tola de que pudesse ser diferente, a notícia que agitara a cidadezinha no mês anterior pusera uma pedra sobre o assunto.

- A que devo a honra da visita?

Sesshoumaru riu, matreiro, levemente envergonhado com o tom mal-humorado, deixando-a ainda mais vulnerá­vel. Após acreditar que o perdera para sempre, Rin não conseguia suprimir a alegria por vê-lo ali. Mesmo assim, o realismo dizia-lhe que, se se expusesse nova­mente, se o deixasse entrar em sua vida mais uma vez, só se magoaria.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava só passando?

- De jeito nenhum.

Ainda sem saber como agir, Rin tentou endure­cer o coração, sabendo de antemão que era uma ten­tativa vã. Mais um sorriso daqueles e estaria acabada.

- Você também não poderia estar passando pela rua Holme a caminho de algum lugar, pois trata-se de um beco sem saída, e quanto a...

- Está bem, confesso! Eu estava indo para a mansão me esconder quando lembrei-me de que minha mãe viajou e que não haveria ninguém em casa. A gover­nanta está de folga também e pensei que seria uma boa oportunidade de visitar uma velha amiga.

- Velha amiga? — repetiu Rin, cética.

Então, Sesshoumaru moveu-se para mais perto da luz, real­çando a palidez e o cansaço no rosto. Bem, talvez fosse o luar drenando toda sua cor.

- Não acha que está exagerando? — questionou ela. — A verdade é que minha mãe foi cozinheira de sua família por alguns anos e você, de vez em quando, dignava-se dirigir-me a palavra.

Oh, por que o tempo não lhe trouxera algum grau de objetividade? Por que o afastamento não colocara uma distância entre ela e esse homem, para que pu­desse encará-lo com algum grau de confiança?

Com qualquer outra pessoa, podia comportar-se como a profissional madura de vinte e quatro anos que era. Mas Seshoumaru parecia capaz de apagar os anos com um olhar e reduzi-la à adolescente que o vira pela primeira vez aos onze anos. A situação era pior, pois agora sabia que os sonhos tolos daquela época eram apenas isso... fantasias, sem possibilidade de se concretizarem

- Você não costumava me visitar mesmo quando morava em Ellerby. Seria como a visita do senhor da mansão aos aldeões. Não imagino o que o traz aqui...

- Sabe que sempre odiei esse apelido! — ralhou Sesshoumaru, frio e inflexível. — Se não sou bem-vindo, ésó dizer.

Pierce já dava meia-volta. Era perfeitamente capaz de ir embora sem dizer mais nada, percebeu Rin. Estava pronto para sair de sua vida tão facilmente quanto entrara, sem dar maiores explicações. O bom senso dizia-lhe para deixá-lo ir, mas o coração protes­tou. Fazia quase três anos desde que o vira pela última vez. Se ele fosse embora, iria vê-lo novamente?

- Bem, já que está aqui, pelo menos posso oferecer-lhe um café! — apaziguou, abrindo completamente a porta. — Entre, antes que se congele, e...

Interrompeu-se ao fechar a porta e sentir o braço roçar contra o corpo musculoso. No corredor, ele parecera mui­to grande e forte, fazendo-a sentir-se menor do que seu um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura. O porte musculoso e elegante preenchia de tal forma o espaço exíguo que pensou estar encurralada por um felino, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber se seria atacada ou não.

- Vamos para a sala — convidou, sabendo que soava tão perturbada quanto se sentia. Não conseguia ima­ginar por que Pierce a procuraria após tanto tempo. — A lareira está acesa, você vai se aquecer logo.

Rin acendeu a iluminação principal, incomodada com as sombras lançadas pela luminária sobre a es­crivaninha. A visão de Pierce banhado em luz fez com que recuasse um passo, assustada.

- O que houve com você? — indagou.

Ele estava horrível, com marcas de expressão ao redor da boca e dos olhos. A palidez indicava cansaço e deixava-o abatido. O efeito acentuava-se com a marca da barba por fazer.

- Estou um pouco cansado...

Sesshoumaru esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão, não antes que ela avistasse o brilho incomum, quase febril, nas profundezas cor de ouro.

- O trânsito estava terrível — prosseguiu ele. — Todo mundo parecia estar a caminho de algum lugar hoje.

- Todos querem chegar em casa no último minuto do feriado, acho... — opinou Rin. Tirando vantagem do pouco caso que ele fizera de sua preocupação, tentou parecer mais descontraída e relaxada do que se sentia. — Amanhã recomeçam as aulas.

- Sim, deve ser isso... Esqueci-me completamente. Ele focalizou a escrivaninha no canto e franziu o cenho. A pilha de papéis destacava-se sob a luz da luminária.

- Desculpe-me... você estava trabalhando e eu a interrompi.

- Em absoluto! Eu já tinha acabado.

Rin cruzou os dedos mentalmente contra a men­tira. Seu instinto dizia-lhe que algo estava errado. Aquela história de "visitar uma velha amiga" não a convencera nem um pouco.

- Então... posso oferecer-lhe algo para beber? Um café?

- Prefiro algo mais forte, se tiver.

- Tenho xerez.

- Xerez está ótimo.

Ao servi-lo, Rin cogitou que talvez álcool não fosse o melhor para ele.

- Já jantou? — Essa era a pergunta que devia ter formulado antes de embebedá-lo, repreendeu-se.

- Não, mas almocei bem. Não queria parar para comer... Queria sair de Londres o mais rápido possível.

- É tão ruim por lá?

- Pode acreditar. — Sesshoumaru tomou um gole da bebida e ela ficou contente ao ver a cor retornando aos poucos a seu semblante. — Ultrapassei o limite de velocidade durante quase todo o percurso...

Aquilo indicava que tratava-se de algo mais do que uma simples visita ao lar. O carro de Sesshoumaru era mesmo muito veloz. Preocupada com os ladrões de carro, foi até a janela, afastou a cortina e olhou para a rua.

Sesshoumaru franziu os lábios.

- Não precisa se preocupar. — A ironia no tom atingiu-a de forma amarga. — Estacionei o carro a alguns quarteirões daqui. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo que a visitei.

- Não era com isso que estava preocupada — es­clareceu Rin.

- Ah, não?

O tom dele era áspero, semelhante ao que usara na noite em que ela completara dezoito anos e ele des­truíra todas as suas esperanças de que fossem mais do que conhecidos.

- Pelo visto, você é que tem uma reputação a perder — completou Sesshoumaru.

Se o comentário anterior a aborrecera, aquele a dei­xara boquiaberta e raivosa.

- E você? — rebateu Rin. — Não acha que pode arranhar suareputação ser visto visitando uma...

- Uma das serviçais mais inferiores das terras de minha família?

A descrição fria fez com que Rin recuasse um passo. Só vira Sesshoumaru naquele estado de humor uma vez e ficou tão assustada na ocasião quanto estava naquele instante.

- Pelo contrário, minha querida Rin. Achei que melhoraria minha reputação, se as pessoas soubessem que estou aqui...

Sesshoumaru mudara o tom novamente. Desta vez, as pala­vras saíram sensuais, turvando o raciocínio de Rin.

- E quanto aos "direitos de senhor feudal" que su­postamente tenho... de me deitar com a noiva de meus súditos?

Natalie franziu o cenho à lembrança das palavras que ela lhe despejara num momento de raiva e mágoa, anos antes. Então, como agora, ele sorrira ao falar, mas sem afeto, o humor muito distante de qualquer coisa semelhante a divertimento, exceto nos comentá­rios mais grosseiros e sombrios.

- Afinal, Ellerby mantém tantos costumes medie­vais... Não acha que o senhor do castelo devia ter o direito de experimentar as virgens do vilarejo?

- Sesshoumaru...

Ele não lhe dava ouvidos. Com um sorriso de tigre avaliando a presa, aproximou-se e acariciou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a estremecer involuntariamente.

- Se conseguisse encontrar virgens, quero dizer — retificou. — São mesmo uma raridade hoje em dia. A maioria das moças modernas são tão experientes... tão seguras de si mesmas... tão... - Olhou fixamente para o rosto em forma de coração. — Mas não você, Rin...com esses grandes olhos inocentes e essa cara de anjo... — Acariciou-lhe o lábio com o polegar. — Você é tão diferente...

Rin tinha o coração aos pulos. Apesar de Sesshoumaru nem a estar tocando naquele momento, sentia-se in­capaz de mover-se.

E sabia instintivamente que a situação era perigosa, que, permanecendo ali, imóvel, enfrentaria dor e des­truição. Precisava fazer algo para reverter a situação.

Embora a razão reconhecesse o fato e enviasse ins­truções frenéticas para que colocasse seus músculos em ação, o medo parecia ser maior, mantendo-a no estado catatônico.

- Mas não gosto do jeito do seu cabelo — murmurou Sesshoumaru, gesticulando para o coque perfeito com ar de desgosto. — Está muito _preso... _muito certinho. Você parece uma professora.

- Eu souprofessora.

- Não agora... não a esta hora da noite. Está de folga, e assim...

Antes que Rin pudesse reagir, Sesshoumaru já retirara os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos. Ele sorriu sa­tisfeito quando os cabelos se soltaram, adornando-lhe o rosto e o pescoço de forma selvagem.

- Assim está bem melhor — opinou ele, passando os dedos pelas mechas.

Deliciando-se, Rin emitiu um murmúrio abafado vagamente parecido com o nome dele.

- Estou com vontade de beijar você... — revelou Sesshoumaru.

- Não! — protestou Rin, temerosa em ouvir mais. A amarga ironia da situação estava no fato de que, anos antes, mesmo um ou dois meses antes, teria apre­ciado ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. Mas ele falava de forma tão sarcástica, com os olhos dourados tão frios, que não podia ter certeza de nada. Naquele momento, mesmo que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, era tarde demais. Ele estava noivo de outra mulher e todos os elogios deveriam ir para a eleita.

- Sesshoumaru... — Tentava soar determinada, mas não se saía bem. — Falando assim, você pode ser mal interpretado.

- E como sabe o que eu quero ou não dizer? — ralhou ele. — Virou telepata? Pode ler a minha mente?

Rin lembrou-se amargamente da única vez em que Sesshoumaru a beijara. A imagem surgiu em meio ao transe que a mantinha imóvel, misturando-se à com­preensão do quanto arriscava-se por não resistir e en­cerrar aquela cena ali mesmo.

- E o que sua noiva pensa sobre isso?

Rin questionara o mais fria e rude possível. Per­cebeu que as palavras haviam atingido o alvo, pela expressão derrotada de Sesshoumaru.

- Havia me esquecido de como as fofocas correm rápido no vilarejo — resmungou ele.

- O sistema de informação continua eficiente — confirmou Rin.

- Bem, é verdade. — O tom de Sesshoumaru era estranhamente indiferente. — Eu pedi Kagura em casa­mento há alguns meses e ela aceitou imediatamente.

Aposto que aceitou, pensou Rin, com ciúme. Ne­nhuma mulher com sangue nas veias declinaria um pe­dido de Sesshoumaru Taisho, mesmo que não houvesse a atração extra que era sua fortuna, a qual ele dobrara nos últimos dez anos como resultado de um negócio bri­lhante na área de informática.

- Então, o que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está com ela?

Por que invadira sua vida, abalando sua vidinha conformada?

- Porque ela está de férias... num cruzeiro pelo Mediterrâneo.

- Num cruzeiro?!

Atitude estranha para uma moça que acabara de ficar noiva. Se Sesshoumaru houvesse pedido a elaem casa­mento, ninguém conseguiria tirá-la de seu lado, a me­nos que fosse absolutamente necessário.

- Já estava combinado antes de ficarmos noivos. Ela foi com a prima.

Rin estava convencida de que algo estava errado, que ele batera em sua porta somente porque estava nos arredores, como dissera.

- Seshoumaru... Por que veioaqui esta noite? Ele encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

- Para ver um rosto amigo... para conversar.

- Sobre o quê?

Rin ficou preocupada com a mudança no olhar dele.

- Diga-me — insistiu. — Sobre o quequer conversar? Ele considerou a pergunta tenso, o olhar parado e dis­tante. Então, finalmente, pareceu chegar a uma decisão.

- Sobre Kagura — desabafou, a voz rouca e rude. — Sobre a minha noiva... ou melhor, ex-noiva, já que ela me deu o fora.

Rin não acreditava no que estava ou­vindo. Tinha entendido mal... Sesshoumaru de­via estar falando de outra coisa.

- Kagura... ela... Mas eu não entendo.

- Minha noiva me deu o fora... terminou o nosso noivado. Para deixar bem claro, ela não quer mais se casar comigo — explicou Sesshoumaru, com paciência exagerada.

- Oh, não éisso! Eu entendo o que está dizendo... mas por quê?

Como podia uma mulher, em sã consciência, aceitar a proposta de Pierce e ser tola o suficiente para mudar de idéia?

- Ela conheceu outra pessoa. — Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho com a declaração amarga. — Alguém que co­nheceu no cruzeiro... ela o prefere.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru...

Impulsivamente, Rin aproximou-se para recon­fortá-lo, mas estacou ao vê-lo enrijecer-se, o semblante fechado, alertando-a a ficar onde estava.

- E o café? — cobrou ele, a fim de quebrar a tensão.

- Oh, sim...

Rin sentiu-se grata por poder retirar-se à cozi­nha e esconder a dor que sabia estar estampada em seu olhar. Não havia como mascarar, pois, naquele momento simplesmente não tinha força para tanto. Sesshoumaru não queria sua solidariedade, sua preocupação. Se ele a tivesse esbofeteado, não teria deixado isso de forma mais clara ou menos dolorosa. Mas simplesmen­te não podia permitir...

Sesshoumaru estava à porta da cozinha.

- Você dever estar magoado... — analisou, sem querer.

Se quisesse fazer uma idéia de como ele se sentia, bastava pensar na dor que experimentara ao saber sobre o noivado dele. Saber que aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria não ajudara em nada.

- Meu ego ficou chocado, com certeza. — A risada de Sesshoumaru saiu áspera, sem sinal de humor. - E o meu orgulho.

- Quer conversar sobre isso? — Rin concentrava-se em encher a chaleira com água. — Quero dizer... talvez isso ajude...

- Não. — A declaração foi dura e inequívoca, sem chance de negociação. — Não quero falar sobre Kagura, ou sobre seus motivos, ou sobre meus sentimen­tos... Prefiro falar sobre você.

- Sobre mim?! — Rin pousou a chaleira com força no fogão, confusa. — Mas não acontece nada in­teressante em minha vida.

- Discordo. — Sesshoumaru sentou-se à mesa. — Por al­gum motivo, você não se parece em nada com a Rin de que me lembro... você mudou.

- Não é surpresa, considerando que faz três anos que me viu pela última vez. Seria muito estranho se eu não tivesse mudado de alguma forma. Eu cresci, Sesshoumaru... não sou mais uma garotinha.

- Com certeza, não — concordou ele. — Mas há algo além disso.

- Quer dizer, não sou mais a adolescente sem graça e magricela que se esgueirava pela cozinha da mansão? E que foi tola o suficiente para acreditar... sonhar... que o olhar ou a conversa ocasionais que recebia sig­nificavam mais do que um vago interesse pela filha de um dos empregados da casa?

- Ninguém pode mais descrevê-la como sem graça... você floresceu. Embora não se favoreça prendendo o cabelo naquele coque de solteirona.

- Eu souuma solteirona, Sesshoumaru.

Rin desabafara sem pensar e só tardiamente considerou as implicações da avaliação de Sesshoumaru sobre ela. O bom senso dizia-lhe para tomar muito cuidado.

Durante todos aqueles anos, teria dado tudo por uma palavra de aprovação, um elogio dele. Agora, quando ele parecia disposto a fazê-los com generosidade, sim­plesmente não sabia como lidar com aquilo. A dúvida sobre a motivação dele estava permanentemente em seus pensamentos, mantendo-a alerta. Afinal, ele dis­sera que queria conversar sobre o noivado desfeito, mas logo mudara de assunto.

- Tecnicamente, suponho que seja, mas não acho que o termo se aplique... não após três anos de faculdade.

- Sou uma moça antiquada. — Rin sentiu o rosto ruborizar.

O desdém na risada dele era perturbador.

- Não aquele tipo de antiquada, aposto! Não está tentando me dizer que não tem uma fila de candidatos à sua porta?

- Uma fila? Claro que não.

- Deve ter havido alguém. Não está me dizendo que passou três anos na faculdade e ninguém nunca namorou você? O que eles eram? Zumbis?

- Nada disso. — A risada de Rin saiu quase genuína, só levemente exagerada, para aliviar a tensão que pairava no ar. — Mas não houve ninguém especial.

Como poderia ter havido, quando o homem que ela mais amava na vida estava sentado à sua frente, tão próximo que bastava estender a mão para tocá-lo, para acariciar-lhe o rosto, para afastar-lhe a mecha de ca­belo cinza sedoso que caía sobre a testa...

De repente, ciente de que Sesshoumaru a observava com atenção, forçou-se a voltar à realidade.

- Mas não está me dizendo que ninguém...

Rin despejou o café na xícara com ímpeto exa­gerado e pousou-a à frente dele, externando indignação a fim de mascarar o aperto que sentia no estômago.

- Por que insiste nesse assunto? Eu lhe disse que era uma moça antiquada.

- Estou apenas interessado... e isso não é apenas antiquado, mas puritano! — Sesshoumaru riu. — Está ten­tando me dizer que está esperando o homem ideal apa­recer? — Mostrava-se incrédulo, o tom carregado de divertimento sarcástico.

Mas o que ele dissera estava perto demais da ver­dade. Rin percebeu que, em vez de rechaçar a in­discrição, estava atiçando as brasas com aquelas ten­tativas de mudar de assunto.

- Oh, tudo bem, houveum homem... Kohako. Nós éramos... muito amigos na época de faculdade.

Kohako não ia se importar em ter seu nome citado em vão. Ele quisera ser mais do que um amigo. Na verdade, partilharam noitadas muito agradáveis que, por ele, teriam terminado em vôos maiores. Para ela, porém, não passaram de noites divertidas na compa­nhia de um homem atraente. Os beijos trocados não eram nada comparados às sensações perturbadoras que Sesshoumaru causava-lhe ao mais leve toque.

- Pensei que pudesse ter havido... vocês ainda se vêem? — especulou ele.

- Não. — Teria sido mais seguro fingir um envol­vimento passional com Kohako, mas Rin simples­mente não conseguia mentir. — Quando saímos de Sheffield, ele arranjou um emprego em Edinburgh.

- É o caso de "longe dos olhos, longe do coração"?

- Acho que sim. Mantemos só uma correspondência...

- Bastante esporádica, pelo jeito — murmurou Sesshoumaru. — Falar desse Kohako definitivamente deixou-a irritada.

- Não, não deixou... você é que está me deixando.

- Eu?! — Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, a xícara de café a meia altura, a expressão confusa e contida de tal forma que Rin quase acreditou que fosse genuína.

- Sim, você... está xeretando a minha vida parti­cular. — O tom saiu rude, pois sabia que ele aproximara-se perigosamente da verdade. — Está fazendo muitas perguntas.

- O privilégio não é exclusivo — rebateu Sesshoumaru, surpreendendo-a. —Você pode perguntar também. Oh, vamos lá, Rin! — Riu quando ela pareceu cética. — Esta não é a garota que conheço e amo! Se bem me lembro, o problema costumava ser fazê-la parar de falar depois que começava.

- E eu posso perguntar qualquercoisa? — indagou Rin, só com um leve tremor na voz. A consciência dizia-lhe para ignorar o termo "que conheço e amo", ciente do cinismo implícito.

- Qualquer coisa, desde que razoável.

- Então, por que decidiu se casar?

A pergunta estava tão pronta em sua mente que saiu antes que considerasse se era sábio formulá-la. Pelo menos, teve presença de espírito para não acres­centar o nome que transformaria a pergunta em "por que decidiu se casar com Kagura?"

Mas avançara o sinal. Soube ao ver a expressão som­bria de Sesshoumaru, os lábios e o maxilar muito tensos.

- Oh, perdão! Eu não devia...

- Você perguntou... eu vou responder. Afinal de contas... Após o acontecido, provavelmente é uma boa idéia dar uma olhada em meus motivos... ver como me meti nessa embrulhada.

Se ela lamentara a pergunta segundos antes, agora desejava ter perdido a língua... desejava fazer qualquer coisa para levá-lo para longe daquela linha de racio­cínio sombria que só a fazia lamentar a perda do clima de camaradagem que haviam partilhado havia poucos instantes.

- Eu sempre quis me casar... — tartamudeou Sesshoumaru, concentrado.

- Pois sim!

Rin não pôde evitar desdenhar, lembrando-se da extensa lista de namoradas dele que atormentara sua adolescência.

- Oh, que raios, Rin! Não faça essa cara cética! Que mal há em se divertir um pouco até encontrar a pessoa certa... aquela com quem se quer sossegar?

- Nada... — resmungou Rin, incapaz de injetar entusiasmo à palavra, dolorosamente ciente de que Pierce acreditava ter encontrado a "pessoa certa" em Kagura. — Mas a sua lista sempre foi extensa demais! — acrescentou, na tentativa de esconder a dor que sentia.

- Nunca enganei ninguém, nunca deixei ninguém pensar que era sério quando não era. Todas as garotas com quem saí sempre souberam qual a sua posição... e que não haveria compromisso... apenas divertimento. Todas se divertiram e eu também... você sabe como é.

Rin murmurou qualquer coisa, numa vaga con­cordância. Gostaria de saber como era. Tentara sair apenas por divertimento, tanto no colégio quanto na faculdade, e apreciara a companhia dos homens com quem saíra... alguns mais do que outros... mas aquilo era tudo, e a verdade era que todos os encontros pa­reciam decepcionantes ultimamente.

- Tenho de admitir que relacionamentos sem com­promisso são como águas passadas... — concluiu Sesshoumaru. — Não levam a nenhum lugar e são improdutivos. Temo ser uma pessoa de tudo ou nada.

E Sesshoumaru era tudo o que ela queria, mas não podia ter. Por isso, para que perder tempo?

- Você sempre foi séria demais para o seu próprio bem. Eu nunca quis nada disso... até meu pai morrer. — Sesshoumaru focalizou o café e franziu o cenho. — Então, tomei noção da minha própria mortalidade... Uma no­ção baseada no forte senso de responsabilidade.

- Responsabilidade?

- Como meu pai, eu sempre quis filhos, mas de re­pente dei-me conta de que a linhagem Taisho depende de mim. A mansão pertence a nossa família há séculos e sei que meu pai gostaria que continuasse assim... e eu também. Acho que isso parece feudal para você.

- Na verdade, não.

Rin escolheu as palavras com cuidado, doloro­samente ciente da indiferença no tom dele ao falar "sempre quis filhos". Ele queria uma família e, agora, por causa da decisão de Kagura, não podia realizar seu sonho. Ele parecia ter perdido os sonhos.

- Acho que eu, mais do que ninguém, posso enten­der como se sente — retrucou Rin. — Afinal, cres­cer sem um pai, sem saber quem ele era, sempre fez com que eu me sentisse incompleta de alguma forma... como se uma peça importante do meu quebra-cabeça pessoal estivesse faltando, uma peça que me permitiria ver o quadro completo.

- Sua mãe nunca lhe contou nada, nem no final?

- Ela não foi capaz de dizer nada. — Rin sus­pirou, revivendo momentaneamente a enfermidade da mãe, três anos antes, quando estava no último ano da faculdade. — Pelo menos, não conscientemente, em­bora, a certa altura, ela ficasse repetindo um nome sem parar... Suikotsu... acho que era isso. Eu quis acre­ditar que era o sobrenome de meu pai, e que, no fim da vida, ela o perdoou.

A ironia estava no fato de sua mãe, enquanto forte e saudável, ter-se empenhado em manter a ela e Sesshoumaru afastados, mas sua doença acabou aproximando-os, ainda que brevemente.

Se já não estivesse apaixonada por Sesshoumaru, Rin teria se apaixonado naquela manhã de março, quando ele surgira do nada dando-lhe a notícia do colapso de sua mãe, Hana Nakigawa. Se ele já não possuísse seu coração, ela o teria dado em agradecimento por sua delicadeza e consideração naquele momento difícil. Foi quando seu sentimento de garota amadureceu, tornando-se amor de mulher.

- Significa tanto para você?

- Isso me ajudaria a entender quem eu realmente sou... se entende o que quero dizer. Se soubesse quem é o meu pai, ainda que ele esteja morto, pelo menos teria o nome para colocar na minha certidão, no lugar do espaço em branco. Eu me conformaria melhor com o fato de não ter uma família. Então, percebe, sei o quão importante é o nome de sua família para você e o quanto você quer que a linhagem continue. E, claro, acho que sua mãe quer ter netos.

- Minha mãe... — Pierce fechou a expressão, os lábios torcidos. — Vai haver um pequeno escândalo aí... ela já tinha comprado um chapéu espetacular para a cerimônia.

O mau humor dele não convenceu. Natalie ainda estava bem ciente da amargura em seu coração.

- Ela não sabe?

- Ninguém sabe, exceto Kagura e eu... e agora você.

- Eu não vou contar a ninguém — adiantou Rin, e ficou surpresa com a reação dele.

- As pessoas terão que saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Bem... pode ser mais cedo.

Sua mãe não será a única a ficar decepcionada. Todo mundo na cidade estava aguardando o casamento...

- Ora, Rin! — O desabafo de Sesshoumaru foi acompa­nhado de um movimento violento e, num piscar de olhos, ele estava de pé, deixando-a apreensiva. — Meu casamento não foi planejado para agradar ao vilarejo! Tardiamente, Rin percebeu a grosseria do co­mentário. Sesshoumaru sempre detestara a forma quase pos­sessiva com que os habitantes de Ellerby se referiam aos Taisho. A família ainda era vista como a nobreza local, suas vidas e atividades eram comentadas quase com tanto interesse quanto as da família real.

- Claro que não... Desculpe-me, eu não pensei.

Sesshoumaru percebeu como ela se retraíra, os olhos arre­galados e obscurecidos.

- Oh, raios, Rin... desculpe-me. — Ele passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos cinzas, perturbando a maciez brilhante. — Eu não devia ter vindo... nunca devia ter me imposto a você desse jeito. Não sou companhia agradável para ninguém.

- Não é de surpreender, dadas as circunstâncias. — Rin sorriu franca. — E você não se impôs.

- De qualquer forma, preciso ir.

Ele olhou ao redor e tomou o rumo da porta.

- Sesshoumarue...

- Hum?

Ele fechou e abriu as pálpebras devagar, confirman­do as suspeitas dela. Era um sinal mínimo, quase im­perceptível, e só alguém tão sensível a tudo relacionado a ele teria captado.

- Quanto você jábebeu?

- O bastante para não me lembrar bem, mas não tanto a ponto de não saber que foram algumas...

Quando ele lhe deu as costas novamente, Rin agarrou-lhe o braço.

- Você já tinha bebido bastante antes de vir para cá, não é? Então, ofereci-lhe o xerez... Sesshoumaru, você não devia dirigir nesse estado!

- Minha querida Rin... minha pequena amiga _s_ensata_... _como você émoralista e controlada a res­peito de tudo!

Ele concentrou os olhos ouro nela com dificuldade, ergueu a mão e pousou-a gentilmente em seu rosto. Mas seu humor logo mudou novamente, rechaçando as reprimendas.

- Eu sei que não devia dirigir, mas não passei do limite e precisava conversar com alguém ou enlouquecia...

- Mesmo assim... — Rin esforçou-se para igno­rar o próprio coração acelerado ao simples toque de Sesshoumaru. — Não pode dirigir mais esta noite.

- Eu preciso dirigir, doçura... a menos que você tenha alguma alternativa.

Doçura!Se ainda tinha dúvida da sobriedade dele, o termo dirimiu-a. Sesshoumaru nunca lhe dirigira uma pa­lavra tão afetiva antes. A atitude estranha era mais reveladora do que tudo o que acontecera antes.

Só havia uma possibilidade.

- Você ficará aqui.

- Aqui?!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com uma ex­pressão exagerada de espanto e, logo, o bom humor voltou aos olhos dourados.

- É uma sugestão bastante imprópria, srta. Nakigawa —comentou, malicioso. — O que os vizinhos vão pensar?

- Eles não precisam saber de nada. — Rin recusou-se a entrar na brincadeira. — Afinal, você disse que estacionou longe daqui e, se for embora tarde ama­nhã, depois que todos tiverem saído para o trabalho... —Deteve-se quando Pierce balançou a cabeça, rejei­tando a proposta.

- Melhor não... — decidiu ele. — Onde está minha jaqueta?

- Não_, _Sesshoumaru.

Ágil, Rin pegou a jaqueta de Sesshoumaru e guardou-a fora do alcance.

- Eu não vou permitir... você não está em condições de dirigir.

- Então, vou andando. — O tom dele era ameaça­dor, o olhar, cheio de raiva. Contrariava os argumentos com todos os sinais corporais possíveis. — Não posso ser acusado de andar bêbado!

- Está chovendo forte! Vai ficar ensopado!

- Eu não derreto, Rin. Não posso ficar... Não posso dividir a sua...

- Você não vai ter que dividirnada!

Rin sabia que não devia pensar nas declarações dele e concentrou-se em fazê-lo ver a razão. Não podia lidar com os sentimentos ambíguos que a assaltavam à possibilidade de ele estar acreditando que ela estava oferecendo-lhe um lugar em sua cama, com a possibi­lidade de ele ter entendido dessa forma. Na cabeça, podia ouvir a voz da mãe, censurando-a:

- Só há uma coisa que um homem como aquele quer com uma moça como você, e não preciso dizer-lhe o que é.

Naturalmente, não tinha dúvida do que se tratava, uma vez que era uma prova viva do que aquela "coisa" significava. A consciência do fato vinha acompanhada de dor ao entender que à conseqüência seguia-se in­variavelmente o sumiço do responsável.

Mas a mãe enganara-se sobre Sesshoumaru, conforme viera a entender a duras penas. Eledeixara claro que não tinha interesse nenhum em seu corpo. Portanto, agora, Rin não hesitou em manter seu ponto de vista, suplantando a dor que a simples lembrança daquele evento passado causava.

- Esta não é a mansão, mas tenho um quarto de hóspedes.

- Mesmo assim...

Ele tomou a direção da porta, mas Rin chegou antes dele e fechou-a, colocando-se como obstáculo de tal forma que ele precisaria removê-la fisicamente se quisesse mesmo sair.

- Rin...

- Não discuta, Sesshoumaru!

Ela esforçou-se para ignorar o sinal de alerta im­plícito no tom usodo no seu nome e recusou-se a considerar que a determinação dele em sair motivava-se unicamente pela preocupação com sua reputação. Refutou a idéia de que ele simplesmente não queria ficar com ela, pois isso seria muito arrasador.

- Eu não ficaria em paz com minha consciência se o deixasse ir e algo lhe acontecesse, ou alguém...

- Mas, ora, mulher!

Ao sentir a mão forte em seu braço, segurando a carne macia, Rin entendeu, desanimada, que, se ele quisesse mesmo sair, ela não seria capaz de im­pedi-lo. Sua determinação parecia patética comparada à força muscular dele.

Ao mesmo tempo, de repente, sentiu medo, ao pensar na força da raiva que despertara em Sesshoumaru, ao pensar na potência que liberara e que poderia não ser capaz de controlar. Sempre soubera da influência de Sesshoumaru Taisho sobre a família e no mundo dos negócios. Respeitado pelos arrendatários, tinha reputação de "peixe grande" no mar de gente daquele meio. Mas nunca tivera aquela força voltada contra si pessoal­mente e, por isso mesmo, precisava de toda a coragem para manter-se inabalável.

- Não posso permitir que faça isso! — insistiu, corajosa.

Por um ínfimo segundo, ele apertou o toque no braço e ela engoliu em seco, enrijecendo-se para o inevitável. Surpreendentemente, não aconteceu nada. Sesshoumaru encarou-a e viu a determinação nos olhos cor da noite... e desafio... e medo.

- Oh, raios! — resmungou ele, soltando-a tão de re­pente que ela cambaleou para trás, tendo que se apoiar na porta para não cair. — Tudo bem, se isso vai me deixar livre de você.., você ganhou! Onde é o quarto?

- No fim da escada, primeira porta à direita... o banheiro fica na porta seguinte.

Rin não sentiu prazer na vitória. Ele tinha que deixar tão claro que permanecer era a última coisa que desejava?, perguntou-se, enquanto Sesshoumaru, após dar boa-noite resmungando, tomava a escada. Conseguira o que queria, mas o custo era a dor intensa no coração.

Dar-lhe-ia tempo para usar o banheiro e recolher-se, planejou, com a atenção voltada para a toalete, recusando-se a imaginar Sesshoumaru nu no quarto azul e branco, seu corpo forte e elegante entre os lençóis...

- Coloque a garrafa de leite para fora... tranque a porta... apague as luzes... — murmurou para si mesma, a fim de não se distrair com a outra linha de pensa­mento. Vinte minutos bastariam?

Teriam que bastar. Já era quase meia-noite. Estava exausta e precisava estar de pé antes das sete horas no dia seguinte.

Não que tivesse esperança de que conseguiria dor­mir, reconheceu, de camisola curta azul de algodão, ao escovar os dentes. A idéia de ter Sesshoumaru no quarto à frente do seu era mais do que suficiente para mantê-la acordada. Poderia ouvir cada rangido da cama velha, qualquer movimento que ele fizesse.

_Pare!_

Rudemente, jogou água fria no rosto, rezando para que isso esfriasse seus pensamentos, para que sua tem­peratura total baixasse. Ao enxugar-se, percebeu que não providenciara toalhas limpas para Sesshoumaru. Ficara tão surpresa com a capitulação dele que nem pensara nisso. Ele precisaria delas pela manhã.

Pois deixaria algumas peças para ele a caminho do quarto. Provavelmente, ele já estava dormindo sob efei­to do vinho. Enfiou a cabeça pela porta entreaberta e viu que o abajur estava aceso, iluminando o cabelo cinza de Sasshoumaru sobre a fronha branca.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, percebeu, aliviada, os longos cílios em semicírculo sobre as feições fortes, a marca da barba por fazer ao longo do maxilar. Só dei­xaria as toalhas e iria embora, decidiu, entrando na ponta dos pés para não perturbá-lo.

Quando chegou ao interruptor do abajur, ele ergueu preguiçosamente as pálpebras e ela congelou, focali­zando os olhos dourados que pareciam duas safiras.

- Rin... — O nome saiu como um suspiro can­sado, não como uma saudação de boas-vindas, apla­cando a tentativa de sorriso dela. — Que raios você quer agora?

- Só trouxe algumas toalhas... esqueci de providenciar-lhe algumas agora há pouco. — A voz dela saiu fria e contida devido à dor. Ela indicou, desajei­tada, o pequeno volume ao pé da cama. — Achei que provavelmente ia querer tomar um banho pela manhã.

- Obrigado.

Estava sendo dispensada, analisou Rin, pelo tom de voz. Ele ia fechar os olhos, deliberadamente, pensou ela, comunicando que ela não era bem-vinda.

- Tudo bem, então, vou deixá-lo em paz.

- Por favor.

Ela sentiu o golpe daquelas duas palavras simples.

- Bem... boa-noite.

Não conseguiu evitar. Ao captar a decepção em sua voz, Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos novamente.

- Rin... — A voz saiu grave e rouca. — Obrigado por tudo.

Havia uma sutil e indefinível mudança na expressão dele. Uma mudança que ela não se atreveria a analisar. De repente, ele soergueu-se, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Não sei o que teria feito se você não estivesse em casa.

- Fico contente por estar aqui para você.

Rin tentou parecer animada e descontraída, lu­tando contra a lembrança do motivo de ele estar ali... contra a dor e a mágoa por ter sido preterida. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não foi forte o suficiente para resistir ao apelo da mão estendida, da suavidade na­quele olhar.

Sentiu o coração revigorado enquanto ajeitava-se ao lado da cama e aceitava o toque da mão forte.

- Afinal, não é para isso que servem os amigos?

- Ela deixou a mão junto da dele por mais um se­gundo, então, forçou-se a tomar a iniciativa de partir.

- Agora, você deve dormir um pouco... Eu também preciso... Eu tenho...

- Rin — interrompeu-a Sesshoumaru, de repente, a voz num tom de urgência. — Não vá... não quero ficar sozinho... não esta noite.

- Mas... — Ela viu o olhar obscurecido, um leve traço azul contornando as pupilas. — Sesshoumaru...

- Por favor.

Era assustador perceber como ela considerara a pos­sibilidade com facilidade. E aterrador ver como hesi­tara pouco em concordar. Era impossível dizer não, embora a razão alertasse-a para nem cogitar a possi­bilidade e sairdaquele quarto imediatamente.

—Não tenho segundas intenções... — Por menor que tivesse sido sua hesitação, Sesshoumaru apressou-se em dar-lhe garantias. — Para começar, já estou quase dor­mindo... Estava cambaleando lá embaixo... e já bebi demais para ser considerado uma ameaça a qualquer  
mulher. Além disso, somos amigos...

Se ele soubesse o quanto Rin odiava a palavra, ainda mais agora, quando a descrição parecia tão sem graça. Era mais do que ele jamais lhe oferecera, mas estava bem longe do que ela desejava. Como amiga_, _não exercia nenhum apelo físico sobre ele. A conclusão fez com que se atirasse a uma tentativa surpreendente de tomar o controle da situação.

- Não acho que seria...

_- Por favor._

Ele disse tão baixinho que ela nem teria ouvido caso não fosse tão sensível a tudo relacionado a Sesshoumaru, mas captou o pedido e injetou-o no coração já vulnerável. Precisaria de uma força de vontade superior à sua para resistir ao apelo em voz baixa. Além disso, ele já estava quase adormecendo de cansaço, os olhos semicerrados, a respiração regular.

Observando-o naquele momento, com os olhos bri­lhantes ocultos, o rosto relaxado sem as linhas de ex­pressão na pele, Rin via o jovem Sesshoumaru novamente.

- Preciso segurar a mão de alguém...

- O quê?

Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvira. As palavras dele eram confusas devido ao sono. Ou, se tivesse ou­vido bem, teriam o mesmo significado para ele?

- Segurar a mão de alguém...

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto os anos re­trocediam em sua memória. Era novamente uma ado­lescente, que demoraria a desabrochar e sabia disso, ain­da mais quando Sesshoumaru taisho estava por perto.

Ele não a notara a princípio, claro. Quando sua mãe começou a trabalhar na mansão, tinha só onze anos e Sesshoumaru, respeitáveis vinte anos. Ele mal olhara para ela na ocasião, nem em nenhum momento nos anos seguintes, mas então o destino interveio de forma dra­mática, atirando-a literalmente aos pés dele.

Estava a caminho de casa, após o ensaio do coral na escola. Anoitecia e um nevoeiro começava a se for­mar. Atravessava a rua rumo ao ponto de ônibus quan­do um ciclista, correndo demais, dobrou a esquina e atropelou-a, arremessando-a para longe. Perdera a consciência, acordando pouco depois deitada na calça­da, amparada por braços fortes e reconfortantes, ob­servada por um par de olhos dourados preocupados.

Pensou que tivesse morrido e ido para o céu, lembrou-se. Sorriu ao lembrar como Sesshoumaru, a caminho de casa, assistira ao acidente e despachara alguém para buscar sua mãe, permanecendo a seu lado na ambu­lância. Segurando-lhe a mão o tempo todo, aplacou seu medo com palavras gentis, sem se importar com a mancha de sangue em sua camisa cara. Perdera o coração naquele momento.

Nas semanas seguintes, com o calcanhar imobiliza­do, permanecera do quarto de sua mãe na mansão, visitada diariamente por Sesshoumaru, que lhe levava livros e jogos para distrai-la, além de guloseimas, para abrir-lhe o apetite. Com o coração totalmente perdido, jamais conseguira recuperá-lo.

Nessa ocasião, incapaz de agradecer adequadamen­te, mas tentando transmitir o que sentia da melhor forma possível, fez-lhe uma declaração sentimental. O diálogo voltou-lhe à lembrança:

- Se precisar de mim... para qualquer coisa... só precisa pedir — dissera ela, sem parar para pensar no que uma garota de catorze anos poderia oferecer a um adulto dez anos mais velho. — Se precisar de alguém... se precisar segurar a mão de alguém, como fez comigo... eu estarei lá.

Nessa época, evidentemente, sentira por Sesshoumaru a admiração que se tinha por um herói, uma devoção cega e inabalável, imune às várias considerações que a maturidade trazia a respeito das relações complexas entre homens e mulheres. Com a idade, passara a entender o temor da mãe e surgiu um novo foco de preo­cupações, o mesmo que sentia naquele momento à beira da cama, impedindo-a de reagir bem ou mal.

- Rin? — Pierce abriu os olhos com esforço, as safiras brilhando como uma manhã de primavera. — Eu só preciso de alguém...

Soltando um suspiro, Rin admitiu que não havia modo de protelar mais. Se tudo o que ele queria era apenas aquela amizade descompromissada que ele lhe oferecera anos antes, então, ela lhe concederia isso.

Além disso, sabia que era incapaz de resistir à tentação de finalmente achegar-se a ele, fisicamente ao menos. Poderia mantê-lo junto ao seu corpo, oferecendo-lhe o conforto que podia, até que ele adormecesse, quando se retiraria para seu próprio quarto.

Apenas daquela vez, convenceu-se, enquanto puxava a ponta do cobertor e deslizava para junto dele. Que mal poderia haver?

**Olá pessoal! Eu voltei! Não com o que queria, mas......... Outro dia eu estava procurando livros na internet e me deparei com esse romance. Não sou muito de ler esses livros tipo romance água com açúcar, mas venci o preconceito e acabei lendo. Achei que a história se encaixava com nosso casal preferido e resolvi adaptar. Então está aí.... não espero reviews, mesmo pq não sou a autora, só quero que vcs se divirtam. Bjus!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Geeeenteeeeeeeeeee! Olha o segundo capítulo aí!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Divirtam-se**_

_**CAPITULO III**_

No primeiro segundo, Rin percebeu que havia cometido um grave erro.

Prometera a si mesma que simplesmente esperaria Sesshomaru adormecer e, então, iria embora, mas assim que sentiu o calor do corpo forte contra o seu, foi como se cada célula sua tivesse sido anestesiada e os músculos, perdido a habilidade de se contrair.

Sempre que a razão lhe enviava ordem para partir, pois Sesshomaru não tinha consciência de sua presença, nem como notar se ela fosse embora, seu corpo recusava-se a sair do lugar. Estava tomada por uma lassidão que não tinha nada a ver com a preocupação de perturbar o homem a seu lado.

_Só mais um minuto, _convenceu-se, aproveitando o hálito quente dele junto ao pescoço, o roçar do cabelo sedoso em seu rosto. Mantinha um braço ao redor dos ombros dele, ciente da potência de músculos sob a pele perfeita. Assim, evitava enviar a mão numa expedição exploratória mais detalhada, incentivada pelo contato entre as pernas de ambos.

Só mais um minuto, era só o que queria. Um minuto para ficar assim, absorvendo o cheiro másculo do corpo de Sesshomaru, ouvindo sua respiração tranqüila, sentindo o tórax subir e descer ritmado. Aquilo poderia ser tudo o que teria dele, tudo o que conheceria sobre o prazer físico de estar próxima de seu grande amor. Provavel­mente, seria sua única chance de abraçá-lo e as lem­branças que guardaria daquela noite teriam que bastar para o resto de sua vida.

Só mais um minuto...

Sem perceber, adormeceu. Então, em algum momen­to da madrugada, agitou-se, despertando para a noção de alguma restrição a seus movimentos. Instintiva­mente, enrijeceu-se e tentou desvencilhar-se, paralisando-se ao contatar um braço musculoso impedindo-lhe os movimentos.

- Não — disse Sesshoumaru, junto a seu ouvido, o tom sonolento. — Fique onde está.

Era o braço dele que a mantinha imobilizada.

- Mas... — Ela sentiu a garganta seca, a voz saiu fraca e entrecortada.

- Shh.

Rin sentiu um arrepio, ficou agitada e emitiu um grito de choque quando um movimento aleatório fez com que suas pernas entrassem em contato íntimo com as dele. Então, Sesshomaru pressionou os lábios contra os seus suavemente, acariciando-os e despertando nela todas as sensações possíveis, deixando-a anestesiada com a intensidade da resposta corpórea.

- Isto é bom... é mesmo muito bom.

Sob a fraca iluminação, Rin viu que Sesshomaru mal mantinha os olhos abertos e ficou desanimada ao iden­tificar o tom sonhador e grogue da voz. Talvez ele não estivesse desperto, talvez sonhasse que ela era outra pessoa... e só havia uma possibilidade.

Não tinha a mínima idéia do resultado da situação em que se encontrava, mas uma coisa era certa: não se permitiria confundir com a noiva que Sesshomaru amara e perdera. Isso seria despedaçar seu coração.

- Sesshomaru...

Ela interrompeu o protesto já fraco quando ele acariciou-a através da camisola, dando especial atenção aos seios e aos quadris.

- Você não era assim antes — comentou ele, sonolento.

- É porque nunca estivemos assim antes.

- Que bobagem — murmurou Seshomaru. — Tolice... e desperdício.

- Sessh... — tentou Rin, novamente.

- Nós deveríamos, sabe... — Com os lábios colados nos dela, as palavras saíam macias. Devíamos ter feito isso há muito tempo. Desperdiçamos muito tempo, você e eu.

Rin não conseguia controlar as reações. Oferecia o corpo como uma flor oferecia-se ao sol. Ao mover-se contra ele, sentiu a ereção contra o próprio ventre, excitando-se.

Estava enfraquecendo... não, não enfraquecendo_... _na verdade, nunca tivera força para resistir a Sesshomaru. Por isso, mantivera-se distante dele fisicamente... por­que sabia, desde o início, que o desejo sexual substi­tuíra a admiração infantil que tivera pelo herói quando menina. Os sentimentos agora eram mais complexos e perigosos, havia a consciência de que, se ele um dia a tocasse, seria da forma com que estava fazendo na­quele momento.

- Tem certeza?

- Nunca estive mais certo... — A voz dele saía rouca. — Desperdiçamos muito tempo no passado, mas agora...

Ele passou os lábios ao longo de seu pescoço, no rosto, capturou-lhe a boca novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia a mão por baixo da camisola e acariciava-lhe o seio de maneira insolente. Rin contorceu-se de prazer.

- Você era uma menininha... mas agora é toda mulher.

Rin reteve a respiração e arqueou o corpo ofe­recendo mais os seios ao toque masculino. A carícia alimentava o resto do corpo, aumentando o ritmo car­díaco, fazendo a temperatura subir.

- O tipo de mulher que qualquer homem gostaria de... — Sesshomaru entremeava as palavras com pequenas mordidas que faziam o corpo dela estremecer. — E aqui está você... comigo...

- Sessh...

Rin não sabia nem se pronunciara direito o nome. Só sabia que afundava cada vez mais nas ca­madas de sensações, no mar do desejo... mas, ainda assim, tinhaque saber.

- Sessh...

- Hush, Rin — apaziguou ele, com voz suave, e ela sentiu uma onda de alegria invadir o corpo ao ouvir o próprio nome.

Ele sabia_. _Sesshomaru pronunciara seu nome para que ela não tivesse dúvida de que ele sabia exatamente quem ela era. Não precisou de mais argumentos para convencer-se de que ele estava fazendo amor com ela, Rin, e não com Kagura.

Sabia e, mais importante que isso, Sesshomaru sabia tam­bém. A noção trouxe uma sensação de felicidade que só a ação física poderia expressar.

Assim, agindo por instinto, pois não tinha experiên­cia na qual se basear, buscou Sesshomaru, passou a mão pelos cabelos macios de sua nuca e puxou-lhe a cabeça para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

A explosão de desejo foi instantânea. Rin teve que entreabrir os lábios para a língua exigente e aper­tou o corpo contra o dele, deliciando-se ante a rigidez dos músculos, a aspereza da barba por fazer. Suspirou contra os lábios de Sesshomaru, satisfeita.

Era como se uma tempestade elétrica se formasse, mudando a atmosfera com descargas potentes, dispa­rando raios para cada ponto em que Sesshomaru colocava a mão, em que pousava os lábios. Sentia-se entorpe­cida, incapaz de raciocinar. Só sabia que ali era onde sempre desejara estar e nem acreditava que estava acontecendo de verdade.

- Não seja tímida, Rin — incentivou Sesshomaru, junto a seu ouvido, com voz rouca. — Relaxe, querida... toque em mim.

Rin sentiu como se lhe oferecessem a chave que a libertaria das correntes que a mantinham presa à terra. Tudo o que sempre quisera era ter a liberdade de tocá-lo, acariciá-lo, beijá-lo e, agora que a conquis­tara, não sabia o quanto significava. Sentia-se leve, flutuando para um céu dourado onde o calor do sol lhe aquecia o corpo, livrando-a de toda a cautela, toda a contenção.

- Assim?

Ela deslizou a mão nas costas de Sesshomaru e sentiu os músculos. Percorreu o corpo a esmo, as coxas, as ná­degas... Sorriu secretamente quando ele quase delirou de prazer ao toque.

- Sim, desse jeito... Oh, sim! Mais... Oh, sim, Rin!

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e posicionou-a por baixo de seu corpo, ofegante. Ela sentiu um leve temor, mas só por um segundo. Quando ele a beijou novamente, sussurrando seu nome contra os lábios, toda a tensão se dissipou. Aquele era Sesshomaru... o homem que amava havia tanto tempo. E aquiloera o que sempre quisera... e sempre iria querer.

Contudo, por mais que quisesse, persistia uma dor aguda que a fazia retrair os músculos involuntaria­mente contra a força da invasão. A tensão e o leve gemido que não pôde conter fez com que ele a fitasse, à procura de alguma indicação.

- Rin — murmurou ele, inseguro. — Rin...

- Não! — exclamou ela, receosa de que ele poderia parar, reconhecendo sua inexperiência. Talvez ele de­sistisse... — Não pare — implorou.

- Mas Rin...

- Eu disse: não pare!

Socorrida pelo instinto, Rin conseguiu relaxar os músculos e acomodar-se sob o corpo másculo, desajeitadamente a princípio, mas então, de forma mais sensual, mais confiante, como se um ritmo intuitivo e interior assumisse o controle.

- Rin...

Ele pronunciara o nome com num grito trêmulo e abafado. Rin beijou-o e acariciou-o na altura dos quadris e, então, mais abaixo...

- Rin... doçura... não... não posso...

Sesshomaru parecia desesperado e esse apelo foi como um estímulo para ela, o qual, combinado à sensação dos lábios dele em seu mamilo, levou-a a um mundo de prazer que nunca visitara antes. Nunca sentira-se tão livre, tão segura... tão _viva. _Cada movimento ocorria de forma espontânea, cada carícia era um extremo pra­zer e, em algum lugar à frente, devia haver algo como uma luz no fim do túnel...

Buscava... buscava o fim... quando, de repente, antes do que previra, e bem antes de estar emocionalmente preparada, sentiu como se o mundo tivesse explodido com uma chuva de estrelas. No instante seguinte, Sesshomaru emitiu um gemido breve, enrijeceu o corpo comple­tamente e investiu-se com força contra ela, os braços envolvendo-a como aço, até que, devagar, começou a relaxar, a respiração ofegante e irregular.

Ao voltar à realidade, devagar e dolorosamente, Rin só estava ciente da dor após a glória da junção dos corpos.

Estava acabado. Aquele momento de prazer era tudo o que conheceria do amor de Sesshomaru. Não... não do amor dele, pois para ele aquilo fora apenas um meio de man­ter a escuridão e a solidão afastados por um breve período. Para ela, no entanto, fora a magia de entregar-se ao homem que possuía seu coração havia tantos anos e que, agora, cedo demais, estava acabada. Apesar disso, não conseguiu suprimir o leve suspiro de lamen­tação, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh, Rin... desculpe-me. — Pierce captara o som, para seu desânimo.

- Não. — Ela pousou os dedos nos lábios dele. — Sessh... por favor!

Rin não queria que ele dissesse nada, não queria recriminações, não queria análises.

- Não era assim que eu queria que acontecesse — resmungou ele.

Além da raiva, ela identificava o cansaço na voz dele. O estresse do dia, a viagem, o efeito do vinho impunham-se novamente, embora ele tentasse manter o controle.

- Eu sei.

Mais uma vez, o instinto ajudou-a e ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, acariciando-o, sentindo a po­tência do corpo esvair-se devagar, como a maré che­gando à praia.

- Eu sei... mas não se preocupe. Não é importante.

O que realmente importava era que, embora por um breve momento, ele a quisera_, _e a mais ninguém, e, sabendo daquilo, como dizer que o que acontecera estava errado, como lamentar-se?

A seu lado, Sesshomaru suspirava profundamente. Per­dera a batalha para o cansaço. Sorriu tímida e triste­mente. Ele a quisera, mas não o bastante. O suficiente para aquela noite, talvez, mas não para a vida de com­promisso com que ela sonhava.

- Da próxima vez...

As palavras eram apenas um suspiro, dificilmente audíveis, um pedido de perdão de Sesshomaru.

_Da próxima vez... _repetiu Rin, em pensamento, a dor finalmente explodindo em lágrimas. _Da próxima vez... _mas não haveria nenhuma próxima vez, sabia.

Sesshomaru voltara-se para ela num momento de depres­são, desequilibrado ante a solidão após a perda da mulher com quem ia se casar, e mais nada. Aquela noite significara apenas isso. Ele a quisera como com­panhia terna, que afastaria a escuridão por algum tem­po, que ajudaria a aliviar a dor no coração e preencheria o espaço deixado por Kagura, mas, ao menos, soubera quem ela era e, por um momento, a desejara.

Mas não havia futuro naquilo. Sob a fria luz do dia, ele entenderia que cometera um engano e, provavel­mente, iria se sentir mal com isso. Ficaria tão zangado consigo mesmo que talvez nem saberia como encará-la.

Bem, ela o pouparia disso. Tinha de poupá-lo,convenceu-se, forçando-se a estancar as lágrimas. Se não o fizesse, então muito provavelmente o perderia de forma mais efetiva do que antes. Além disso, se pou­passe Sesshomaru do desconforto, pouparia a si mesma. En­tão, pela manhã...

_Pela manhã. _Entendeu as palavras e a realidade tomou conta. Notando a claridade na janela, entendeu que a manhã não estava distante, ao passo que ela sentia-se bastante despreparada para enfrentá-la. Lá no fundo, sabia o que precisava ser feito, sabia que não tinha escolha, mesmo que o coração ferido já pro­testasse pelas seqüelas que adviriam de sua atitude.

- Adeus, meu amor.

Pronunciara as palavras mentalmente, sem sequer sussurrá-las, por medo de despertar Sesshomaru. Não ar­riscou nem um último beijo, por mais que tivesse von­tade. Movendo-se devagar, com muito cuidado, desvencilhou-se dele, segurou-lhe a cabeça e pousou-a sua­vemente sobre o travesseiro.

Apesar de todo o cuidado, ele entreabriu as pálpe­bras quando seu rosto tocou a fronha fria.

- Rin? — murmurou, vagamente.

Rin estacou, em pânico. O coração parecia ter subido à garganta.

- Está tudo bem.

Não sabia de onde tirara as palavras que ameaça­vam fazê-la engasgar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, davam-lhe forças para parecer confiante e tranqüila.

- Está tudo bem. Volte a dormir.

A forma com que ele a obedeceu, relaxando novamente ao ouvir sua voz, despedaçou-lhe o coração, pois demonstrava uma vulnerabilidade inesperada.

Chegou a estender a mão para afastar-lhe uma me­cha do rosto, mas deteve-se ao perceber o que estava fazendo. Imediatamente, afastou-se, temendo que ele acordasse, pois não saberia como reagir.

Enquanto aguardava, prendendo a respiração, obser­vou o semblante forte e másculo de Sesshomaru, desejando imprimir a imagem na memória. A noite especial que haviam partilhado estava acabada. Mesmo dormindo, ele afastava-se dela. As lembranças que tinha deveriam durar para o resto de sua vida, convenceu-se, e reco­nheceu, relutante, que deveria retirar-se, por segurança.

Só ao chegar ao próprio quarto, pôde verificar as horas e receber o impacto da realidade. Era muito mais tarde do que imaginara. Atrapalhada com os acontecimentos, não programara o despertador e, em conseqüência, teria que se apressar para chegar ao trabalho na hora.

A pressa fez com que todos os outros pensamentos, se esvaíssem de sua mente, de modo que somente na­quele momento, já à porta, com a chave na mão, parou para considerar o que poderia acontecer quando Sesshomaru acordasse.

Deveria sentir-se grata pelo fato de não precisar enca­rá-lo, não ver o desconforto dele, o arrependimento que inevitavelmente leria em seu olhar, mas, da mesma forma, não queria que ele achasse que elanão podia encará-lo. Afinal de contas, eles provavelmente se encontrariam al­gum dia e seria melhor preparar o terreno, permitir a ambos algum tipo de comportamento civilizado.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para escrever um bilhete e mais um momento para decidir onde o colo­caria, para que Sesshomaru o encontrasse. Optou pela mesa da cozinha... ele com certeza iria querer uma xícara de café antes de partir. Leu o bilhete mais uma vez e, então, de repente inspirada, pegou a caneta e es­creveu uma observação final.

- Adeus, Sesshomaru — sussurrou, e beijou o nome, es­crito nas costas do papel dobrado. Agora, podia fugir.

Apressou-se para pegar o ônibus e não teve tempo para refletir mais. Não teve chance nem de dar uma olhada para a casa e para a janela além da qual Sesshomaru dormia, pois logo dobraram a esquina. Melhor assim, convenceu-se. Afinal de contas, não havia futuro na­quele relacionamento.

- A passagem, por favor. — O motorista, com o nariz avermelhado devido ao frio, olhava-a sério.

- Oh, desculpe-me...

Rin pegou na bolsa a quantia necessária e perce­beu o quanto estava sendo tola pensando daquele jeito.

Nunca houvera nenhum relacionamentopara que se imaginasse algum futuro. Fora apenas uma noite de aventura, com ela no papel da substituta. Pelo me­nos, saindo daquela forma, poupava seu grande amor do embaraço de ouvir tal explicação.

Não teria sido capaz de lidar com aquilo, de enfrentar o distanciamento no olhar dele, bem como suas tentativas de enquadrar a situação de forma a não magoá-la, por cortesia e mais nada. Seria mais do que poderia su­portar, após a intimidade que haviam partilhado.

Ou, melhor, a proximidade que ela sentira. Para Sesshomaru, tudo não passara de satisfação a uma necessidade física, uma maneira de afastar a escuridão por um breve período. E doía-lhe ainda mais pensar que aquela curta visita ao paraíso era tudo o que jamais teria na compa­nhia dele. Entretanto, sabia também que, que por mais breve, doce e amargo que tivesse sido o interlúdio, fora uma experiência da qual jamais se esqueceria.

- Ouviu a última sobre o nosso Sesshomaru?

- A última?!

Rin captara o comentário da amiga apenas va­gamente, a atenção voltada para uma pilha de papéis acumulados numa caixa de papelão. Só desejava que as pinturas das crianças sobrevivessem ao manuseio descuidado. Ou isso, ou seriam arruinadas pelas con­dições do tempo lá fora. Mas, então, o impacto da de­claração de Sango atingiu-a.

- Que última? Está falando de Sesshomaru Taisho?

Esforçava-se para controlar a voz, mas, vendo que se traía, desejou que a amiga atribuísse sua reação estranha ao desconforto de lidar com a massa de de­senhos. Com certeza, o vilarejo ainda não sabia da notícia do rompimento do noivado de Sesshomaru.

- Quem mais? Quantos Sesshomarus você conhece?

Só um e era o bastante, pensou Rin, silenciosa­mente. Apenas o som daquele nome já fazia com que seu ritmo cardíaco aumentasse, ao mesmo tempo que ruborizava e adotava uma respiração ofegante e irre­gular. De algum modo, ao longo do dia, conseguira concentrar-se nas aulas, mas sempre pensando na casa, em Sesshomaru, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo, se ele já acordara e como se sentira ao ver que ela não estava lá...

- Então, o que aconteceu?

- Chris esteve na mansão nas férias e ouviu tudo sobre a festa que os Taisho deram em Londres para celebrar o noivado... baile até o amanhecer e champa­nhe circulando como água. Aparentemente, o nome da sortuda é...

- Kagura — encerrou Rin, sem encarar a ami­ga, para que ela não identificasse o desgosto que obs­curecia seus olhos castanhos.

Apressada, pegou a capa bege pendurada junto à porta e vestiu-a, lutando contra a dor e a vontade de partilhar seus sentimentos com alguém, de confiar na amiga esperando que ela não espalhasse a história aos quatro ventos.

- Claro, esqueci-me de que sua relação com a fa­mília a coloca a par de tudo...

- Hum.

Rin fingiu estar alisando o cabelo comprido para formar um coque junto à nuca, usando o tempo para recuperar a compostura, pois, na realidade, sentia-se distante, o reflexo do rosto apenas uma mancha no espelho diante de si.

Era engraçado, refletiu, como os habitantes de Ellerby mantinham-se possessivos ante tudo o que se relacionava aos Taisho. "Nosso Sesshomaru", dissera Sango, como se fossem parentes. Não espantava Sesshomaru ter comentado que às vezes sentia-se como num aquário, cada movimento seu observado.

- Não adianta ficar arrumando tanto o cabelo! — aborreceu-se Sango. — Nessa chuva, vai ficar parecendo uma gatinha ensopada assim que botar o pé fora. — Voltou a sonhar: — Então, como ela é? Estou morta de curiosidade... Maravilhosa, suponho. A futura Sra. Sesshomaru Taisho não pode ser nada senão a melhor.

- Sra. Sesshomaru Taisho. — As palavras pareciam um tapa e Rin franziu o cenho. — Sra. Sesshomaru Taisho...

Quase dez anos antes, sob influência da paixão ado­lescente, escrevera o nome inúmeras vezes no caderno, dentro de corações, com flechas. Como muitas meninas antes dela, permitira-se sonhar que um dia se tornaria a princesa do amado. Mas isso antes que a mãe, com severidade, e finalmente o próprio Sesshomaru, a desiludissem.

Com esforço, Rin voltou à realidade, e lançou um sorriso sem significado para Sango.

- Eu não sei. Mas, como disse, ela tem que ser maravilhosa... as mulheres de Sesshomaru sempre são... com aquele estilo que só combina com nomes famosos... o tipo de coisa que nós, meras professoras de jardim-de-infância, nunca poderemos aspirar.

Olhou novamente para a imagem refletida no espe­lho, sabendo que o ciúme transparecia sob a camada de autocontrole. Suas formas eram bastante comuns se comparadas às da lista de beldades loiras, nobres e elegantes com quem Sesshomaru já se divertira. Os olhos e cabelos escuros, em conjunto com os lábios carnudos, levavam as pessoas a imaginar a possibilidade de al­gum ancestral exótico em seu sangue, mas na verdade a história de sua família não era mais interessante do que a de Sango, cuja mãe, como a sua, viera do Japãp à procura de trabalho e estabelecera-se na área.

- Vai ser uma castelã perfeita — concluiu Sango. — Tem dinheiro próprio, uma formação irrepreensível e todas as relações certas.

"Mas ela rompeu o noivado." Rin mordeu o lábio com força para aplacar a vontade de revelar a novi­dade. Prometera a Sesshomaru que não diria nada.

Além disso, o fato não alterava as observações de Sango. Kagura tinhatodas as qualidades para se tornar a esposa do homem reconhecido localmente como o senhor do castelo, ao passo que ela...

Ela o quê? Na noite anterior, Sesshomaru chamara-a de amiga, mas agora, analisando os eventos à luz fria do dia, imaginava se mesmo aquilo fora sincero. Amigos comportavam-se como eles haviam se comportado?

De fato, estava bastante despreparada para lidar com a questão.

De repente, a lembrança de seu décimo oitavo ani­versário voltou-lhe à mente. Animada pelos efeitos da primeira bebida, que Sesshomaru providenciara para a oca­sião, tentara contar-lhe como se sentia, os sentimentos que guardava no coração a ponto de não ser mais capaz de retê-los.

Pierce simplesmente rira.

- Não, você não sente, Rin — dissera ele em tom indulgente, como se lidasse com uma criança não muito inteligente. — Você só pensa que gosta. E jovem demais para saber sobre esses assuntos.

Se ele a tivesse esbofeteado, não a teria chocado ou magoado mais.

- Não sou tão jovem assim! — protestara ela, os olhos quase negros de dor. — Tenho dezoito anos... o bastante para saber sobre o que você está falando!

A mudança na expressão dele foi chocante. Ele es­treitou o olhar, enrijeceu os músculos do maxilar e expressou muita raiva.

- E o quê, precisamente, seria?

A pergunta foi feita em tom frio. Rin, chocada, emudeceu e simplesmente balançou a cabeça, incapaz de responder.

Sesshomaru estendeu a mão e segurou-a pelo braço com força.

- Diga-me! — insistiu, o tom áspero e perigoso. — Eu quero saber.

- Não preciso dizer! — rebateu Rin. — Afinal de contas, todo mundo sabe o que um homem como você quer de uma garota como eu!

A última sílaba deu início a um silêncio tão grande que ela quase sentiu dor física com a situação, en­quanto aguardava a reação de Sesshomaru. Quando ele finalmente respondeu, foi com outra risada, mas desta vez o tom não era de divertimento.

- Isso é sua mãe falando... Estou ouvindo a assi­natura dela em cada frase. Você está apenas repetindo os clichês dela.

- Não são chichês... ela tem experiência...

- Oh, elatem experiência, eu lhe garanto. Mas só porque algum outro patrão tirou proveito dela, usou-a, abandonou-a quando engravidou, porque algum outro homem demonstrou ser um rato, você me pintou com as mesmas cores.

O copo de vidro quebrou sob a pressão dos dedos dele. Deixando os cacos sobre a mesa, ele se levantou afastando bruscamente a cadeira.

- Mas, acredite em mim, garotinha, o destino la­mentável que sua mãe está tão convicta que pode vir a acontecer está muito longe da realidade. Para co­meçar, andar com moças como você me levaria a um casamento prematuro... uma perspectiva que não vejo com prazer em absoluto... e também...

Detendo-se à soleira da porta, ele voltou-se e olhou-a de maneira impassível.

- Acho que deve aproveitar o tempo para se per­guntar se, caso essa "coisa" que supostamente quero de você seja verdade, por que nunca me aproximei mais de você desde que a conheço? Por que nunca fiz isso?

Antes que Rin se desse conta do que acontecia, ele se aproximou de novo e segurou-a pelos ombros, obrigando-a a levantar-se. Bem junto a seu corpo, com o olhar brilhante e selvagem, beijou-a de forma tão violenta que ela gemeu. Ele a manteve assim pelo tem­po que quis, até que, de repente, soltou-a, empurrando-a contra a parede.

- Se sua mãe estivesse certa, istoteria acontecido há muitos anos... isto e muito mais! — declarou ele, num tom que era muito mais assustador do que se ele tivesse gritado.

Enquanto Rin ainda buscava recuperar o fôlego, o coração cheio de dor, ele se foi, afastando-se a passos largos pela escuridão e pela chuva sem olhar para trás. O som da porta se fechando indicava que ele jamais voltaria.

- Rin? — Sango estava preocupada com a distração da amiga.

A voz trouxe Rin de volta ao presente. A lem­brança da dor fez com que começasse a comentar o assunto de forma irrefletida.

- Bem, só espero que qualquer mulher que seja tola o suficiente para dizer sim ao nosso Sesshomaru saiba o que está levando. Quero dizer, ele é um cara mara­vilhoso, o nosso senhor do castelo, mas, como perspec­tiva de casamento... Afinal, ele já está com... trinta e três anos agora e nunca deu sinal de que pretendia se estabelecer. Cansamos de ouvir histórias sobre, sua  
incrível vida sexual, conhecemos a lista de mulheres que ele já trouxe à mansão...

O bom senso dizia-lhe que já dissera o bastante, demais, na verdade, mas a dor fazia com que conti­nuasse, e as palavras ásperas saindo aos borbotões:

- Duvido de que ele saiba o que a palavra fidelidade significa. E não se pode dizer que Sesshomaru Taisho é o tipo que fica com uma mulher de cada vez, certo? Duvido de que ele suporte essa limitação. Quero dizer, só de pensar em todas as outras garotas no mundo, ansiosas  
para cair em sua cama ao mínimo sinal, ou sorriso, e...

De repente, percebeu que a reação de Sango não era de simples interesse ou divertimento.

- O que foi? — perguntou e franziu o cenho en­quanto tentava interpretar a mensagem que a amiga tentava telegrafar com os olhos arregalados e com mo­vimentos expressivos de sobrancelhas.

- Já entendi — opinou Sango, fingindo descontração.

- Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Não, continuem — pediu uma voz familiar, por trás de Rin. — Estou achando essa análise do meu caráter muito interessante.

_Sesshomaru!_

Rin nem precisou olhar para saber exatamente quem estava falando. Conhecia cada timbre daquela voz, cada sílaba rouca, cada nuance, e um segundo antes de voltar-se sentiu que ruborizava. Seguiu-se um aumento de temperatura quando se encararam. O olhar dourado parecia divertido, irônico.

- Por favor, continue — convidou ele, num tom perigosamente suave. — Tenho certeza de que não disse tudo o que queria. Deve haver muitos outros aspectos de minha personalidade que você pode tra­balhar para me demolir de vez... Por que parar e co­mentar apenas a minha vida amorosa?

- Sesshomaru...

Foi só o que |Rin conseguiu dizer. Estava muda de choque e seu cérebro recusava-se a raciocinar.

- De... de onde você apareceu? — indagou, final­mente, imaginando diversas hipóteses tais como ele aparecendo do nada, materializando-se numa nuvem de fumaça, como num passe de mágica.

- Deixei o carro no estacionamento e vim pela en­trada principal — explicou Sesshomaru, inocente.

Rin sentiu um frio arrepio na espinha ante a resposta pedante, uma indicação mais clara de seu estado de espírito do que a ironia no tom de voz.

- De lá, segui para a sala dos professores, orientado pelas vozes. E espantoso como se ouvem até sussurros pelos corredores silenciosos, ainda mais em prédios velhos como este.

O que levava direto ao ponto, refletiu Rin, mise­ravelmente. Quanto de seu desabafo tolo ele ouvira? E, após a noite anterior, o que se passava na cabeça dele?

- Devia... aparecer quando as crianças estão por aqui. — Rin tentou rir, na esperança não de agra­dá-lo, mas de voltar-lhe a atenção para algum assunto menos perigoso. — É ensurdecedor, não é, Sango?

Olhou para a amiga buscando ajuda. Sango ficou ainda mais confusa, pois já sentia um clima que não conse­guia entender.

- Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga? — impôs-se Sesshomaru.

- Claro.

A percepção de que Sesshomaru pegara-a naquela mano­bra fez Rin sentir-se envergonhada. Fez um gesto exagerado para apresentar Sango.

- Esta é Sango Tayjia... ela é a diretora daqui — explicou, rapidamente. — E, claro, você conhece o , pelo menos de vista, não é, Sango? Ele...minha mãe trabalhou na mansão.

Esperava, assim, aplacar a curiosidade da amiga. Não imaginava por que Sesshomaru aparecera na escola da­quele jeito. Na verdade, estava surpresa por ele saber onde ela trabalhava. Se não fosse cuidadosa, a visita inesperada criaria o tipo de comentários que tentara evitar com tanto empenho.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Tayjia.

Pierce apertou a mão de Sango. Rin sabia, por experiência, que o toque era quente e firme, mas re­conheceu o sorriso educado que ele usava quando era obrigado a conversar com estranhos ou pessoas pelas quais não tinha interesse em particular. Vira-o usar aquela expressão inúmeras vezes em jantares formais na mansão, ou em comemorações do vilarejo, cumprin­do o calendário social. Dificilmente, as pessoas nota­vam o controle que ele tinha sobre as emoções, mas isso porque poucos já haviam recebido uma atenção genuína e calorosa da parte dele, atenção que ele de­monstrava somente quando queria. Em certa época, ela fora uma das eleitas. Infelizmente, sabia que não compunha mais o rol de privilegiados.

- Aceite os meus cumprimentos pelo noivado — replicou Sango.

Rin sofreu com a observação educada e, apreen­siva, aguardou a reação de Sesshomaru. Não ousou avaliar seu semblante, com medo do que encontraria.

- Obrigado.

Rin ficou chocada com a suavidade da resposta. Como ele podia permanecer tão soberbamente calmo, tão totalmente controlado, enquanto ela era uma pilha de nervos?

Claro, a pergunta relacionada ao noivado, mesmo o rompimento do compromisso, bem como o envolvimen­to rápido com ela, a noite de prazer, não significavam nada para ele.

Assim seria no futuro, reconheceu, sentindo-se va­zia. Independentemente de continuar o relacionamento com ela, Sesshomaru não desejaria torná-lo público, com cer­teza. Sempre teriam que fingir, agir como quase es­tranhos na frente dos outros.

- Oh, perdão — continuou Sango. — Eu já devia ter perguntado por que está aqui. Posso ajudá-lo de algu­ma forma?

- Eu acho que não, a menos que saiba onde Ray Donald está. Nós combinamos um jogo de _squash _hoje à noite, mas surgiu um problema e vou ter que cancelar.

Rin mordeu o lábio para aplacar o grito de de­sânimo que quase emitiu, esforçando-se para não se descontrolar ante a possibilidade de ter sido ainda mais idiota do que acreditava ser possível.

Saíra da própria casa, da cama de Sesshomaru, naquela manhã, a fim de não embaraçá-lo, nem causar-lhe desconforto emocional. Agora, imaginava sé Sesshomaru teria sentido algo semelhante, em primeiro lugar.

Com certeza não, pois limitara-se a ir à escola, tão friamente quanto possível... para conversar sobre um jogo de _squash!_

Estivera apenas iludindo-se, então, achando que ele sentiria constrangido ao encará-la? Não estivera ape­nas transferindo seus temores para ele? Não era ver­dade que Sesshomaru, com sua maior experiência nesse as­sunto, estava bastante habituado a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido... o que para ele era mesmo verdade?

E isso levava a considerações mais dolorosas. Talvez as palavras emotivas "preciso segurar a mão de al­guém" houvesse sido ditas com cálculo deliberado do efeito que teriam sobre ela.

- Oh, temo que tenha se desencontrado com ele... Ray foi para casa há cinco minutos.

- Oh, bem, talvez seja melhor telefonar mais tarde. Sesshomaru foi para a porta, mas, de repente, voltou-se, como se tivesse tido uma nova idéia.

- Que tal uma carona para casa, Rin? Afinal, tenho mesmo que pegar a Holme Road a caminho da cidade.

- Geralmente pego ônibus...

O tom casual de Sesshomaru podia enganar Sue, mas Rin tinha experiência em avaliar os humores dele a ponto de adivinhar uma segunda intenção. Devia ter percebido que o caráter assassino que identificara não seria tão facilmente esquecido, e a simples idéia de uma nova investida de Sesshomaru deixou-a apreensiva.

- Com esse tempo?! — questionou ele, insistente. — Estaria ensopada antes de chegar ao ponto!

Algo nos olhos dourados dizia-lhe que ele identificara a tentativa de recusa do convite e estava determinado a não deixá-la escapar.

-E você estava dizendo agora mesmo o quanto seria difícil levar os desenhos para casa sem que se estragassem com a chuva... — observou a amiga Sango, piorando sua situação.

Fechando a pasta enquanto falava, a diretora da escola, não viu a expressão consternada de Rin. Agora, ela não tinha como recusar a carona.

Pierce notou-lhe o desgosto e sorriu com uma mis­tura de triunfo e sarcasmo.

- Seria muito amável de sua parte... se tem certeza de que não será transtorno.

A educação exagerada revelava o que Rin sentia a qualquer um que a conhecesse tão bem quanto Sesshomaru, mas o comentário sarcástico que tentava elaborar não surgiu.

Sesshomaru simplesmente pegou a caixa com desenhos do chão e alojou-o sob um braço.

- Pode deixar que eu levo isto. Boa noite, Sra. Tayjia.

Aquilo eliminou qualquer chance de fuga, refletiu Rin, triste, sabendo que não tinha opção senão acompanhá-lo. Era isso ou ver o trabalho da classe três desaparecer sem deixar vestígios e evidentemente, Sango também pensava dessa forma.

- Um homem que não aceita não como resposta — murmurou Sango, com um sorriso torto. — E melhor você correr atrás dele antes que perceba que você não obedeceu às ordens. Não gostaria de vê-lo realmentezangado.

Rin não precisava do alerta adicional. Já pegava a bolsa.

- Até amanhã, San. — Levou a alça para o ombro e apressou-se atrás de Sesshomaru, quase correndo para compensar os passos largos dele.

A entrada principal, Rin segurou-o pela manga da camisa quando ele já ia correr para o carro estacionado.

- Sesshomaru... Eu não vou a lugar algum com você.

O olhar dele era de incredulidade, mas o brilho fugaz mostrava que ele entendera as implicações mais subli­minares daquela colocação melhor do que demonstrava pela expressão.

- Você prefere ir para casa de ônibus ao invés de viajar confortavelmente comigo? — O tom, bem como a expressão, questionavam sua sanidade.

- Eu...

O que poderia dizer quando já sentia cada nervo do corpo reagir, evidenciando o erro que seria até pensar em entrar no carro com ele? Vê-lo na sala de profes­sores com Sango junto era uma coisa, mas ficar confinada no espaço exíguo de um carro, tão próximos a ponto de ela poder sentir o cheiro da loção pós-barba, ouvir sua respiração, até sentir o calor emanado pelo corpo musculoso era algo totalmente diferente.

Precisou convencer-se de que a noite anterior fora um momento totalmente desconexo, que não devia... não podia esperar mais nada, e tentou aceitar o fato. O que não antecipara era a total falta de emoção de Sesshomaru. Ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e ela não suportava mais essa situação.

- Não seja estúpida, Rin!

O uso do velho apelido quase destruiu-a, rompendo as defesas que ela tentara construir ao redor de si mesma.

- Não é estupidez... Eu sou realista!

Rin ficou perturbada ao ver que a voz não saiu tão controlada quanto planejara. A frase entrecortada revelava o quanto estava abalada. O desespero fez com que externasse sem rodeios o que a preocupava:

- Ambos sabemos como sua família reagiria ao fato de seu precioso herdeiro ser visto com a filha da co­zinheira... uma filha _ilegítima _— acrescentou, com ên­fase amarga.

- Você está parecendo sua mãe agora — rebateu Sesshomaru, a frieza agindo como um tapa.

- E você está parecendo a sua!

- Ah, é?

A voz anunciava perigo e ela deu um grito de choque ao vê-lo soltar a caixa e tomá-la pelos ombros.

- O que está fazendo? Sesshomaru? — Ela tentou demo­vê-lo de qualquer idéia enquanto ele lhe tateava os braços, a nuca, privando-a da habilidade de falar.

- Não estou sentindo — murmurou ele.

- Sentindo o quê? Do que está falando?

- Não estou sentindo o processador que você deve ter no ombro.

- E se eu tiver, quem o instalou aí?

- Oh, de volta ao velho tema de que só há "uma coisa" na qual ele pode estar interessado, certo?

- Certo! — O tom de Rin equiparava-se ao dele em cinismo. — Exceto que você não está mais atrás disso, está? Já obteve o que queria na noite anterior, portanto, não há mais necessidade de ficar no meu pé.

- Oh, não há? Rin, olhe para mim.

Teimosamente, ela mantinha o rosto virado, o alerta de ser chamada pelo nome completo fazendo ferver seu sangue nas veias.

- Eu disse: olhe para mim, raios!

Ele tomou-lhe o queixo sem delicadeza, forçando-a a encará-lo. A chama fria que ela identificou nos olhos dourados pareceu atingir seu coração diretamente.

- Se está determinada a acabar com isso, Rin, então, não posso detê-la. — Sesshomaru agarrou-a com força. — Mas acho que precisa estar muito certa sobre o que está dizendo.

- Acabar? Não há nada a acabar... você sabe disso, eu sei disso. E não precisa ter dúvida sobre o que estou dizendo. Estou ciente de cada palavra, portanto, é melhor acreditar!

Rin soube que fora bem-sucedida em afastá-lo quan­do a expressão dele mudou. De olhos fechados, ele absor­veu o significado. Conseguira, convenceu-se, miseravel­mente. Perdera Sesshomaru, por bem. Matara o que quer que ele pudesse sentir por ela, pela força da determinação.

- Certo — aceitou Sesshomaru, o termo frio pondo fim ao calor que haviam partilhado brevemente na noite an­terior. — Acho que você deixou sua posição bem clara.

Rin fizera o que planejara, convenceu-se. Sentiu os ombros pesados, cansada, ao ver seu amor caminhar na chuva, sem olhar para trás. Afastara-o de sua vida, separara-se dele para o bem dos dois. Nunca mais veria Sesshomaru Taisho, a não ser da mesma forma que todos no vilarejo o viam, como o senhor do castelo, distante e alheio. E a dor daquela perda seria como uma ferida incurável em seu coração, acompanhando-a para o res­to de sua vida.

**Oi povis!! Dois capítulos num dó dia! ÉÉÉEÉ!!!! O próximo só Deus sabe quando... rsrs. Povo, peço desculpa pq no capítulo anterior o nome do nosso herói foi escrito errado todas as vezes. Não sei donde saiu a idéia de que Sesshomaru tinha um U a mais, acho que já li assim em algum lugar, mas deixa pra lá. Please desconsiderem esse erro terrível e aproveitem o resto.**

**BJUS!!.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO V**_

Cinco semanas depois, Rin soube que sua única noite com Sesshomaru seria impos­sível de esquecer, tanto por razões práticas quanto emocionais. Por mais que quisesse, não poderia con­tinuar ignorando o mal-estar estranho que se apossara dela nos últimos dias. Seu estado não passou desper­cebido ao olho de águia da amiga San.

- Você está pálida — comentou ela, certa manhã, quando encontraram-se na hora do recreio. Na ver­dade, você parece esgotada.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem mesmo — ad­mitiu Rin, concentrando-se em despejar água quen­te nas xícaras para preparar café. — Acho que é o trabalho exaustivo com as peças teatrais de Natal, a organização da festinha...

- As reuniões com os pais... eu sei — concordou Sango. — Mas parece que mais alguma coisa a sobre­carrega. Tem certeza de que não pegou essa gripe que anda por aí?

Rin sorveu o café e imediatamente desejou não ter contraído a tal "gripe". Pôs o café de lado, pois ultimamente só cheiro já a deixava enjoada.

- Vou passar o fim de semana inteiro na cama — decidiu, confiante, a fim de convencer a amiga. — Se descansar bastante, talvez fique boa logo.

Não que tivesse se convencido, forçou-se a admitir. Jogar a culpa no excesso de trabalho ou em uma pos­sível gripe não era mais possível, dados os eventos das últimas manhãs. Dedicada ao trabalho, atirando-se às atividades com entusiasmo com o objetivo de distrair-se e não pensar nos acontecimentos entre ela e Sesshomaru, esquecera-se de verificar o calendário, contar os dias para a regra mensal. Quando lembrou-se, já era tarde demais.

Na verdade, soube que era tarde demais ao acordar, certa manhã, com um enjôo tão forte que teve que correr para o banheiro. Mesmo naquele momento, iludiu-se, achando que poderia estar com alguma enfer­midade de vinte e quatro horas. Mas quando as vinte quatro horas viraram quarenta e oito e, então, setenta e duas, entendeu que estava com um problema grave. Então, no fim da semana, quando os sintomas, longe de arrefecer, intensificaram-se, percebeu que não podia mais se enganar.

- Soube de alguma novidade sobre o nosso senhor do castelo? — perguntou Sango, e o apelido pareceu atin­gir o coração de Rin como uma espada de gelo.

Ao voltar para casa após a cena na escola, não en­contrara vestígios de Sesshomaru. Até os lençóis haviam sido retirados da cama e colocados na máquina de la­var, programada, deliberadamente, para encerrar o ci­clo assim que ela chegasse. A mensagem era clara.

O fato de ele não responder ao seu bilhete, nem mesmo um "obrigado pela cama" rascunhado no mesmo papel, só enfatizava a distância que queria colocar en­tre ambos. Na verdade, o bilhete que ela deixara havia sumido, e apesar de procurar cuidadosamente pela casa, na esperança de que ele houvesse usado outra forma de comunicação, não encontrou nada. Não acre­ditava, tampouco, que ele houvesse ido à escola atrás dela. Ele agira como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Nada em absoluto — conseguiu responder a Sango.

- Nem ninguém soube. Desde que a notícia vazou, ele parece ter desaparecido da face da Terra.

- Bem, não é surpresa, é?

Durante semanas, o vilarejo ficara em polvorosa com a história do rompimento do noivado de Sesshomaru.

- Oh, vamos, Rin! Você não acha que ele está cui­dando do coração partido, acha? — Sango riu ante a expressão duvidosa da amiga. — Gente como os Taisho não se casam pelos mesmos motivos que nós. Amor e outras considerações menores não são levadas em conta. Eles se casam por motivos dinásticos, pura e simplesmente, pela combinação de sangue azul, ou mais precisamente, de fortunas verdinhas.

- Mas Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru a procurara na calada da noite, parecendo arrasado. Com certeza, mostrara-se totalmente dife­rente do homem que ela conhecia.

- Acha que ele a amava? Oh, bem, claro que você o conhece melhor do que qualquer um de nós, então, nesse assunto, tenho que reconhecer o seu conheci­mento superior.

Rin deu uma resposta evasiva que Sango podia interpretar como "como queira". A verdade era que não conheciaSesshomaru, tampouco. Conhecera-o havia mais de doze anos, mas somente à distância. Não sabia como ele era de fato. E, com certeza, não o reconhecera na noite em que ele batera à sua porta, quando fizera amor com ela e, provavelmente, a engravidara.

E não estaria se enganando ao acreditar que ele sentia qualquer das emoções que lhe atribuía? Não seria mais provável que, ofendido com a dispensa de Kagura, ele tivesse procurado uma forma de salvar seu orgulho mas­culino? Qualquer mulher serviria, mas ela estava à mão, e ele sabia exatamente como convencê-la.

- Acho melhor ir para casa. — Sango olhava-a preocupada. — Você não está bem. Vá direto para a cama e não volte até estar se sentindo melhor. Não queremos que contamine a nós todos.

"Não volte até estar se sentindo melhor". Rin lembrava-se do conselho repetidamente e, a cada repetição, a ironia crescia, principalmente na manhã seguinte quan­do, ao levantar-se, foi obrigada a correr para o banheiro mais uma vez. Se fizesse como Sango instruíra, então, ficaria afastada pelos próximos oito meses, até algum dia no final de julho, se seus cálculos estivessem corretos.

Não havia mais dúvida sobre o que estava "errado" consigo. Sorriu sombriamente à idéia de que a amiga não precisaria se preocupar. Esse problema em parti­cular não era um que resolveria tão facilmente quanto Sango imaginava.

- Então, é por isso que tem me evitado.

A voz áspera e rouca rompeu o silêncio da casa vazia tão abruptamente que Rin voltou-se chocada. Ime­diatamente, arrependeu-se pois o movimento brusco aumentou seu desconforto, forçando-a a inclinar-se de novo sobre o vaso sanitário para aliviar-se.

- Não acha que eu tinha o direito de saber?

Diante de sua vista embaçada, o intruso parecia uma forma escura e ameaçadora junto à porta do banheiro, surgida do nada, como um monstro nas histórias de fantoches, faltando apenas a fumaça e o som da bom­binha para completar o efeito.

- E então? — cobrou Sesshomaru, audacioso. — Tem algo a dizer ou vai apenas fingir que não está acontecendo?

Ele avançou um passo e o movimento perigoso im­peliu Rin a se defender:

- Eu não estava _evitando _você! — protestou. — Não é muito fácil entrar em contato com alguém que não pode ser taxado de _disponível. _Você não andou por Ellerby...

- Existem aparelhos chamados telefones.

- Ah, existem? — Ela não tentou esconder a amar­gura na voz. — Não seria o caso de um consumidor insatisfeito querendo o dinheiro de volta.

- E o que quer dizer com isso?

- Pessoas que têm telhado de vidro não devem...

- Rin... — Se o tom de voz dele era preocupante, agora tornara-se perigoso. — Pare de citar provérbios e me diga exatamente sobre o que está falando.

- Você com certeza não quer que eu conte tudo, quer? — Rin canalizava a raiva para ele, mas, en­tão, tomada por outra ânsia de vômito, foi forçada a abandonar o argumento e, mais uma vez, apoiar-se miseravelmente sobre o vaso sanitário.

- Oh, raios!

Vagamente, ficou ciente de Sesshomaru entrando no ba­nheiro para acionar a válvula de descarga. Segundos depois, quando a ânsia de vômito diminuiu, ele umedeceu uma flanela com água morna e passou-a por seu rosto com gentileza, afastando os cabelos escuros e úmidos de sua testa com a outra mão.

A sensação era tão boa que Rin permitiu-se es­quecer por um momento quem ele era e a responsa­bilidade dele naquele mal-estar. Fechou os olhos, apoiou-se contra ele e deleitou-se com o prazer de ser cuidada por alguém. Mas então a realidade tomou con­ta. Abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Vá embora! — gritou, os olhos castanhos travados nos olhos dourados dele.

- Não — contrariou Sesshomaru, impassível. — Você pre­cisa de mim. Você precisa de alguém ,insistiu, vendo a rejeição no olhar. — E eu tenho parte nisso tudo. Está melhor agora?

- Se quer saber se vou vomitar mais, acho que não. Não havia como afirmar estar "melhor". Na verdade, duvidava de que viesse a se sentir bem novamente.

- Então, vamos para a cama.

- Não! — Ela protestou sem pensar, totalmente despreparada para a fúria negra que viu em seu olhar.

- Quem você acha que sou? — desafiou Sesshomaru, fe­rozmente. — Algum tipo de monstro que abusou de sua confiança para deixá-la nesse estado?

- Eu... não...

- Você não pode ficar aqui. — Sesshomaru ignorou sua tentativa de resposta. — Caso não tenha notado, está frio e você não está vestindo quase nada...

O olhar audacioso fez com que ela notasse a camisola que mal chegava a suas coxas. Isso significava que, quando ele chegou, ela estava inclinada sobre o vaso sanitário e...

Rin enrubesceu e viu a cama como um refúgio. Pelo menos, lá poderia levar as cobertas até o queixo e cobrir o que de repente lhe pareciam hectares de pele exposta.

- Vamos — incentivava Sesshomaru, enquanto ela cam­baleava na direção da porta do quarto. — Pronto... — Ajeitou-a com capricho sob as cobertas. — Quer beber alguma coisa? Café?

- Quer me ver enjoada de novo? — disparou Rin, estremecendo. — Isso tudo está acontecendo por­que eu senti o cheiro de café. Posso encarar um pouco de chá fraco e uma torrada deve ajudar.

- Certo, volto num minuto. Então, vamos conversar.

- Vamos conversar — repetiu Rin, aconchegando-se entre as mantas, ouvindo a movimentação no andar de baixo.

Não podia imaginar que eventos apocalípticos já ha­viam precedido aquelas palavras autoritárias e não estava certa de querer ouvir o que Pierce tinha a dizer.

- Aliás, como conseguiu entrar?

Rin sabia que estava apenas adiando o inevitável, que não havia como evitar o confronto, mas espe­rava que, partindo para o ataque, ao menos ganhasse alguns minutos de trégua. Usaria o tempo para recu­perar um pouco da compostura.

- Fui entrando — respondeu Pierce, pousando a bandeja com chá e torradas sobre o criado-mudo. — Você deixou a porta destrancada... algo bem estúpido para se fazer.

- Eu estava muito cansada ontem à noite! — defendeu-se Rin, zangada com o tom crítico. — Pensei que tinha verificado...

- Bem, obviamente, você não verificou.

Sesshomaru serviu-se de chá, acomodou-se na poltrona, recostou-se e cruzou as pernas, olhando-a fixamente por sobre a borda da xícara.

- Então, não acha que devemos conversar sobre o motivo de estar tão cansada? Embora, pela sua apa­rência, cansada seja eufemismo. Você está com um aspecto deplorável...

- Bem, obrigada pelo elogio.

Rin concentrou-se no pedaço de torrada que que­brara, mordiscando-o enquanto esforçava-se para su­primir a onda de vergonha feminina elevando sua tem­peratura. Não precisava olhar no espelho para saber que estava horrível. Após semanas com aquele enjôo, sabia que estava pálida e esgotada, o cabelo desali­nhado e sem vida. A camisola velha, desbotada com as repetidas lavagens, não devia estar contribuindo.

- Suponho que Kagura sempre pareça perfeita! Tarde demais, Rin percebeu o erro e desejou re­cuperar as palavras.

Pierce franziu o cenho, preocupado com seu estado vulnerável.

- Não vejo Kagura há quatro meses — declarou, num tom que a deixou arrepiada apesar das cobertas.

O olhar frio dele a fez desejar estar melhor para lidar com a situação.

Ali sentado, Sesshomaru não deveria parecer tão impo­nente, nem tão assustador, mas, estranhamente, o efei­to era exatamente o contrário. Com aqueles olhos dourados translúcidos no mesmo nível que os dela, não havia como escapar da inquisição.

Ele vestia suéter creme e calça azul-escura e apoiava os cabelos prateados junto ao espaldar da poltrona, rela­xado. Deveria parecer gentil, próximo, mas Rin não podia evitar vê-lo como um inquisidor espanhol ou um agente da Gestapo.

- Mas você tem um motivo para parecer... e se sentir... tão mal. Está grávida, não está?

- Após o espetáculo sórdido que presenciou, seria tolice tentar negar — resmungou Rin, não gostan­do nem um pouco do tom irônico dele. Mas sua auto-estima já estava no nível mínimo, não era possível baixar mais.

- Então, ia me contar algum dia?

Após o silêncio total dele nas últimas semanas, a úl­tima coisa que Rin esperava era a entonação cínica e aquilo colocou-a no ataque a fim de esconder a dor.

- Leva algum tempo para a mulher sentir os efeitos! E, se estava preocupado com as possíveis repercussões embaraçosas daquela noite, por que não entrou em contato comigo?

- Eu tentei — rebateu Sesshomaru. — Liguei nem sei quantas vezes, mas ninguém atendia.

- Você poderia ter passado... — grunhiu Rin, não querendo que ele visse o quanto enfraquecera sua linha de defesa.

Todas aquelas noites em que estivera na escola até tarde, em reuniões, preparando fantasias, ensaiando a peça, Pierce estivera tentando entrar em contato? A noite, quando finalmente chegava em casa, quase sempre estava tão cansada que desligava o telefone, arrastando-se até a cama, esquecendo-se de religar o aparelho na manhã seguinte.

- Era um pouco difícil passar por Ellerby estando em Los Angeles. Estive lá no mês passado — explicou Sesshomaru, vendo-a franzir o cenho, confusa. — Precisei partir no dia seguinte à... — Não terminou a frase, obviamente incapaz de descrever adequadamente o que acontecera naquela noite.

- Depois que fizemos sexo — completou Rin, fria, e sorveu um gole de chá.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente, com um nó na gar­ganta, sob o olhar severo de Sesshomaru. Por que ele ques­tionava seu uso de palavras? Afinal, não defendia que tinham feito amor.

Havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica quando voltei para a mansão... alguns problemas con­tratuais que precisavam ser acertados, e tive que voar para os Estados Unidos imediatamente.

- Você podia ter me dito quando me procurou na escola.

Ora, ele estivera preocupado em avisar o parceiro de _squash _que não poderia comparecer, mas não a ela.

- Você me deu uma chance? Além disso, deixou claro que não queria me ver mais, portanto, não havia motivo.

Mas ele tentara telefonar-lhe, lembrou-se Rin. Saber disso amenizou o sentimento de dor que nutria. Entretanto, o leve desconforto que sentia foi comple­tamente apagado pela observação seguinte de Sesshomaru.

- E mandei-lhe flores.

_- Flores! _— Rin elevou o tom, o bastante para rachar cristal. — Oh, sim, você me mandou flores!

Recebera-as naquele dia, cinco minutos após chegar em casa. Um arranjo grande e glorioso, que devia ter custado uma fortuna. Junto, um cartão dizendo simplesmente: "Obrigado pelo café." O _café _Lendo aquilo, ficara tentada a jogar tudo na lata de lixo.

- Você acha que um punhado de flores... por maior que seja... é suficiente para compensar a perda da...

Rin percebeu o que ia dizer e interrompeu-se abruptamente, mas Sesshomaru ouvira e lançou-se à frase incompleta como um gato atacando a presa.

- A perda da...? Por que não me disse que era virgem?

- Você faz parecer como se fosse o crime do século. Há uma ou duas de nós por aí, sabia? Ou melhor, havia. Sei que é antiquado, mas nem todos têm as suas oportunidades.

Ela estava despejando toda a amargura, a dor e o des­consolo com que vivera por quase seis semanas. Poderia perdoar Sesshomaru por quase tudo, exceto por algo que a ator­mentava desde aquela noite, corroendo-a como ácido.

Aparentemente, Kana Nakigawa estava certa. Durante todos aqueles anos, brigara com a mãe, defendendo a honra de Sesshomaru, insistindo que ela estava errada. Agora, porém, tinha que encarar a possibilidade de ele ter estadomesmo interessado em uma coisa só. A cada dia que ele se mantinha afastado, a suspeita crescia, a ponto de ela não saber mais se o amava ou odiava.

- Você envia flores a todas as suas conquistas?

- Não penso nelas como conquistas! E as flores foram para agradecer a bebida... por você estar aqui... por me ouvir. Pretendia algo muito mais valioso para...

- Pelo presente que foi o meu corpo!

O tom foi de sarcasmo, para ocultar a angústia que ela sentia no coração. Agora, ele queria pagarpela noite que tinham passado juntos. Se a intenção era fazê-la sentir-se barata e suja, ele não poderia ter en­contrado melhor forma.

- Oh, por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Afinal, como disse, ser virgem na minha idade é bastante ina­creditável, não é?

Se ela falasse abertamente no assunto, talvez ele não visse o que ela tentava esconder.

- Quero dizer... tinha que acontecer algum dia, não é? — A tentativa de risada dela não causou reação no semblante impassível. — Não ia querer ir para o tú­mulo como uma solteirona.

Ela assustou-se com a mudança de expressão. Ele não se pronunciara desde que ela partira para o ata­que, mas o olhar que bem poderia ter sido esculpido em granito era muito mais perturbador do que se ele tivesse se levantado e gritado com ela.

- Tinha que acontecer um dia, Sesshomaru — repetiu, insegura.

- E é para isso que servem os amigos... — O cinismo dele era insuportável, tanto que ela sentiu vontade de se abraçar para não se despedaçar na frente dele. — E agora que aconteceu?

- Não podemos simplesmente esquecer?

Rin não tinha muita esperança de que ele con­cordasse e não ficou surpresa quando ele balançou a cabeça, impiedoso.

Sesshomaru insistiu no assunto:

- Agora que aconteceu, e você ficou grávida, não há como esquecer. A questão óbvia é... o que vou fazer a respeito?

- Você não tem que fazer nada!

Ela temera, desde o começo, que Pierce se sentisse obrigado a fazer alguma coisa.

- Tenho o dever...

_Dever! _Rin ficou desesperada de dor.

- Como sabe que é seu?

Seguiu-se um silêncio aterrador, havia ameaça no ar e ela estremeceu involuntariamente. Mas Pierce varreu suas palavras tolas com a tolerância de quem lida com um mosquito.

- Após a sua colocação anterior, eu seria idiota em imaginar outra coisa. E, sendo esse o caso, só vejo uma solução possível. Teremos que nos casar...

- Esta não é uma possibilidade!

Rin achava impossível que a expressão dele fi­casse mais sombria, mas o olhar frio pareceu virar um raio paralisante bem à sua frente.

- Você não estava pensando em...

- Não... Oh, não. — Nem para desafiá-lo, Rin ja­mais pensou em aborto. — Mas não posso me casar com você. — Não assim, com ele sentindo-se forçado a isso.

- Por que não?

- Bem, por que deveria?

- Você não precisa parecer entusiasmada com a idéia!

O tom monótono de Sesshomaru não poderia nem remo­tamente ser classificado como entusiástico, e a pro­posta de casamento estava a anos-luz daquela que ela sonhara. Mas, claro, os sonhos eram apenas isso... fan­tasias tolas que nunca se tornariam realidade.

Sentindo-se desamparada, reconheceu a ironia da situação. Durante todos aqueles anos, sonhara com o dia em que Sesshoamru a pediria em casamento, e agora ele estava fazendo exatamente isso, mas as circuns­tâncias deixavam claro que ele não queria se casar, de modo que o sonho virara pesadelo.

- Você não quer se casar comigo! — acusou, raivosa.

Sesshomaru encolheu os ombros, tomando o protesto como irrelevante.

- Por que não? Estava planejando me casar, de qualquer forma... tenho trinta e três anos e me parece uma boa idade para me estabelecer. Como já disse, sempre quis ter filhos. E não há mais ninguém com­petindo pelo posto.

A indiferença casual magoava mais do se ele a tivesse rejeitado violentamente, deixando-a à própria sorte.

- Você faz parecer uma espécie de emprego: precisa-se de uma esposa, com idade entre vinte e vinte e cinco anos, capaz de engravidar, horário de trabalho...

Ela deteve-se ao ver a expressão ameaçadora dele.

- Se você vê a coisa assim — conformou-se Sesshomaru. — Antes de prosseguirmos, acho melhor deixarmos um assunto claro... você não está apaixonada por mim?

- Apaixonada...

Se algo garantiria que ela nunca iria lhe dizer o que sentia era a pergunta fria, a total falta de emoção na voz, a expressão distante e enigmática de Sesshomaru. Apaixonada! Naquele momento, bem poderia tentar entregar o coração a uma estátua de mármore, pois talvez não fosse tão fria e pouco receptiva.

- Apaixonada por você? — repetiu e ficou agradecida por ter conseguido dizer pelo menos isso_, _embora a de­claração soasse rígida e frágil, como que caísse e se es­facelasse sobre o carpete. — O que o faz pensar tal coisa?

Se ele encolhesse os ombros daquele jeito novamen­te, ela iria gritar.

- Pensei que assim tudo ficaria mais fácil.

Mais fácil para quem? Para Sesshomaru, naturalmente, pois, se ela fosse tola o suficiente, sob o ponto de vista dele, para estar apaixonada, então, ela seria muito mais maleável e seria mais fácil convencê-la a fazer o que ele queria.

- Você me disse uma vez que me amava.

Por um segundo, Rin fechou os olhos para apla­car o desânimo. Por que ele tinha que se lembrar de um momento de fraqueza seu, quando ela não estava em condições de lidar com a questão?

- Quando eu tinha dezoito anos? — Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, sorrindo sarcástica. Até conseguiu dar uma risada. — Oh, sim, eu tinha um fraco por você nessa época.

- Só nessa época?

- Essas paixonites só acontecem nessa época, Sesshomaru. Nós todos crescemos e esquecemos essas tolices.

Embora, claro, ela não tivesse esquecido nada. Ao invés disso, seus sentimentos adolescentes tornaram-se mais profundos, viraram amor de mulher.

- Então, lamento decepcioná-lo, mas a minha res­posta ao seu pedido, se é que se pode dizer assim, é um irredutível não!

Encheu-se de coragem para não ouvir o fraco pro­testo que sentiu no coração. Sesshopmaru não a amava, nem queria se casar com ela. Só fizera aquela proposta por senso de dever. Ela não era a mulher que ele queria. Kagura fora sua primeira escolha e ela nunca pas­saria da segunda colocação.

- Por que não? Eu quero o meu filho, Rin. Quero conhecê-lo, amá-lo, vê-lo crescer...

_- Você _quer... _você _quer! — Rin passou para o ataque. — Diga-me, Sesshomaru, o que há nisso para mim?

- Um marido que vai sustentá-la... você não vai precisar trabalhar... um lar...

Nada de amor, de emoção, mas o que esperava, afinal?

- Eu tenho um lar! E se eu quiser continuar aqui?

Tardiamente, Rin percebeu o erro. Sesshomaru olhou ao redor, avaliando o ambiente. Reparou no tapete gas­to, remendado, nos móveis velhos, nas cortinas desbo­tadas e na cama...

- Você quer que o meu filho nasça _aqui?_

_Filho dele. _Isso era só o que importava.

- Oh, claro, o herdeiro dos Taisho não pode nas­cer num sobradinho! Sua mãe vai ter um chilique!

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca! — rosnou Sesshomaru. — E não coloque minha mãe nisso!

- Por que não? — Pelo menos a menção dela pro­vocara alguma reação nele. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que a indiferença desdenhosa. — Não acha que ela tem algo a dizer sobre isso? Já pensou em como ela se sentirá quando você me levar para a sua casa como sua esposa? A filha da _cozinheira... _de pai desconhecido...

- Você vai ser a mãe do meu filho... o neto dela.

- Uma égua reprodutora! Posso ser isso aqui tam­bém. Não seria a primeira mãe solteira a criar o filho sozinha. Não preciso de você... tenho tudo o que quero.

- Mas eu tenho algo que você não tem. — Sesshomaru tentava impor a voz da razão. — Tenho dinheiro, mais do que posso gastar... e, às vezes, o dinheiro pode ser muitoútil.

Rin sentiu um frio na espinha, e a pele ficou arrepiada de apreensão.

- Eu ganho bem...

Sesshomaru lançou um olhar perigoso e ela encolheu-se instintivamente para se proteger do que se seguiria.

- Bem o bastante para enfrentar uma batalha judicial?

- Você não se atreveria!

Rin sentiu-se enregelar, um arrepio de medo percorreu-lhe a espinha. Era como se a fábula da princesa e do sapo tivesse virado de pernas para o ar, tudo estava acontecendo às avessas. Beijar o príncipe transformara-o em um monstro horrendo e perigoso.

Ele ainda tinha a mesma aparência.Ainda era o homem lindo de morrer para quem ela perdera o co­ração anos antes. Mas era como se por trás da fachada familiar surgisse alguém que não conhecia, que não entendia... que lhe provocava um medo mortal.

- Você não se atreveria!

- Não me provoque. — Sesshomaru falava calmo, quase descontraído, mas a mensagem era clara e dizia a Rin muito mais do que se ele tivesse feito uma declaração feroz.

- Você brigaria comigo na justiça pelo meu filho?. Ela abraçou-se por baixo das cobertas para proteger-se e, encarando Sesshomaru, viu a súbita mudança em sua expressão, o olhar obscurecendo-se.

_- Nosso _filho, Rin... — corrigiu ele. — Eu sou o pai da criança.

- Eu sei disso!

Tratava-se de um dos motivos pelos quais Rin já gostava tanto da criança. Sim, era filho de Sesshomaru, parte do homem a quem ela entregara o coração anos antes, sabendo com triste certeza que jamais o recuperaria.

- Mas isso não significa que eu queira você como meu marido!Que utilidade tem um marido para mim? — Um marido que não a amava, que só queria se casar por senso de dever.

- Eu posso dar-lhe muitas...

- Oh, claro que sim! — As palavra dela s saíram entrecortadas de amargura, raiva e revolta. — Presu­mo que estejamos falando de dinheiro novamente.

- Não, não de dinheiro. Sesshomaru mudara de atitude. Sua voz grave era de uma suavidade e intensidade que, só de ouvi-la, Rin sentia o sangue correr pelas veias mais rápido. Ajeitou-se na cama.

- Há outras coisas entre um homem e uma mulher — observou Sesshomaru, inclinando-se para a frente, os olhos dourados focalizados nos dela. — Coisas que impor­tam muito mais...

- Oh, que estranho um homem falar sobre isso. — Rin tentava escapar ao encanto que ele infligia com aquela voz macia. — E só sexo.

- Oh, não, Rin. Não é sósexo. Estou falando de paixão... do tipo que faz a gente arder só de pensar. Paixão tão intensa que faz com que fagulhas pulem entre dois seres durante a noite... como aconteceu conosco.

- Que paixão? — Rin desviou o olhar, devol­vendo a xícara à bandeja, rezando para que ele não identificasse a mentira em suas palavras. — Não me lembro de que haja ocorrido algo tão importante a pon­to de se colocar num livro.

- Então, sua memória não anda tão boa quanto a minha.

Sesshomaru falava ainda mais baixo, quase um sussurro rouco. Levantando-se, aproximou-se da cama com pas­sos silenciosos.

- Mas, se não achou tão enriquecedor quanto po­deria ter sido... — prosseguiu. — Seja honesta e as­suma sua parte da culpa pelo que aconteceu...

Rin lutava contra duas reações conflitantes, sentindo-se alternadamente quente e fria, como se esti­vesse com alguma febre tropical. O desconforto au­mentou quando ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e tomou-lhe as mãos.

Nunca imaginara que Sesshomaru fosse interpretar sua reação daquela forma. Ele achava que a aflição dela, de alguma forma, era culpa sua. Se ele soubesse a verdade!

- Mas posso prometer-lhe que, da próxima vez, vai ser bem diferente — concluiu ele.

- Próxima vez?! — indignou-se Rin. — O que o faz pensar que haverá uma próxima vez?

Sesshomarue sorriu quase gentil.

- Oh, haverá — afirmou ele, muito seguro. — Não há como evitar uma próxima vez, tratando-se de nós dois. Pode-se pedir para o sol não nascer?

- Não! — Rin tentou interrompê-lo, mas ele simplesmente ignorou-a.

- Ouça, Rin... você está em minha vida há tanto tempo que talvez eu a tenha tomado como minha, de direito. Com certeza, até aquela noite, jamais imaginei...

Sesshomaru se interrompeu e balançou a cabeça, confuso. Pessoalmente, Rin invejava a liberdade dele de mu­dar. Ela era incapaz de tal coisa. Aqueles olhos safira a capturavam e ela não tinha mais vontade própria.

- Eu não sabia que você podia me afetar daquela forma — confidenciou ele.

- Eu o afetei tanto que você nem se incomodou em entrar em contato comigo...

- Já expliquei, Rin! Tentei entrar em contato, o que foi mais do que a maioria dos homens faria depois de ouvir você me difamando junto a sua amiga...

- Não era difamação... — começou Rin, mas ele mais uma vez não deu ouvidos.

- E depois de ler aquele bilhete! "Sobre a noite passada..." — citou Sesshomaru, e Rin levou alguns se­gundos para perceber que ele estava reproduzindo seu bilhete de seis semanas antes. — "Nós dois sabemos que não significou nada..."

- Eu não...

Ela engasgou, querendo dizer que não desejara que o bilhete soasse tão áspero e impertinente. Tentara parecer sofisticada, indiferente ao evento, para que ele não ficasse com a consciência pesada, mas, ouvindo as palavras agora, tinha que admitir que o efeito era de frieza e indiferença.

- Sim, você fez. Veja, está tudo aqui.

Ele tirou um pedaço de papel dobrado do bolso.

- Tome! — ordenou áspero, quando Rin nem conseguia olhar, incapaz de acreditar que ele realmen­te guardara o bilhete e, ao mesmo tempo, intrigada por ele ter feito isso. — Leia... em voz alta!

Se ela estava se sentindo desajeitada antes, agora acreditava que a terra se abrira para engoli-la. Leu rapidamente a nota e ficou chocada. Não lembrava-se de ter escrito aquilo, mas era sua letra!

- Leia! — fustigou Sesshomaru, colérico.

- "Nós dois sabemos que não significou nada... me­nos que isso. Foi um erro idiota, o resultado de emoções conflitantes, por isso, esqueça tudo. Eu com certeza, esquecerei."

- Como se não bastasse, havia uma observação final, acrescentada no último minuto.

- "P.S. Prepare o seu café da manhã, não há ne­cessidade de pagar por nada"!

Rin estava pálida, quase esverdeada, cônscia da ambigüidade do termo "por nada".

Mas a atenção de Sesshomaru parecia estar voltada para a linha anterior.

- "O resultado de emoções conflitantes" — repetiu ele, seco. — Isso e um pouco de álcool, claro. Se pelo menos eu não tivesse bebido tanto...

Rin, já com os nervos à flor da pele, ficou mais condoída ante o comentário.

- Está tentando me dizer que eu o embebedei? Ou que você teve que beber antes de considerar tocar em mim?

- Raios, Rin! — Sesshomaru agarrou as mãos dela, tirando-a do estado de revolta. — Eu disse que _não! _Não foi assim e você sabe muito bem, pois sentiu o mesmo.

- Senti? — Ela se recusava a demonstrar qualquer entendimento. — Senti o quê?

- Oh, Rin... A paixão que partilhamos naquela noi­te. Você sentiu isso, sei que sentiu. Essa paixão a con­sumiu... tomou a nós dois como um fogo intenso.

- A mim, não — assegurou Rin, mas ele sim­plesmente riu da tentativa de rebelião.

- Acredite em mim, Rin, eu conheço as mulheres. Sei quando uma mulher está seduzida, quando ela me quer... e você me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Pude sentir isso entre nós assim que nos tocamos. Foi uma explosão vulcânica, como nunca senti antes, e pode ser assim novamente. Oh, sim, pode! — acres­centou, quando ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

Ele afrouxou o toque em seus punhos, deixou de sorrir e acabou por liberá-la. Acariciou-lhe a palma da mão com o polegar.

- Mas, desta vez, prometo que vai ser muito melhor, doçura. Desta vez, não vou precisar beber nada.

- Sesshhomaru... — Natalie alertou quando ele aproximou-se em cima da cama.

Mas ele não parecia ter ouvido o alerta desencora­jador.. provavelmente porque, apesar de si mesma, ela não fora capaz de injetar convicção no tom.

- Desta vez, vou mostrar como pode ser, prometo. Afinal de contas, se vai ter que encarar as repercussões de ter feito amor e engravidado, então, ao menos, posso apresentá-la ao prazeres também. Vamos, Rin. — Ele riu quando ela balançou a cabeça novamente, mais frenética. — Não fique com medo.

- Não é isso.

Mas como poderia contar-lhe o que estava errado? Como poderia admitir que, tendo provado antes, sabia, que se ele cumprisse o que prometia, e não tinha dú­vida de que ele faria isso, se ele mais uma vez abrisse a porta do mundo mágico das sensações que advinham do amor físico, então, ela não seria capaz de viver sem ele? Vislumbrara rapidamente aquele mundo encantado quando fizeram amor da primeira vez e, sabia, sem medo de errar, que, se experimentasse novamente aqueles pra­zeres, nunca mais seria capaz de resistir a Sesshomarue.

- É...

- Shh, pequena Rin.., — Ele sussurrou as pa­lavras junto a seu ouvido, enviando uma brisa cálida, e pressionou os lábios em seu rosto. — Não lute, que­rida... deixe-me mostrar-lhe...

Ela não seria capaz de resistir a ele no futuro...

Os pensamentos de Rin atuavam como uma autocensura. A quem estava tentando enganar? Não po­dia resistir a ele, particularmente naquele momento, quando apenas os beijos suaves e excitantes já des­pertavam o desejo primitivo que existia em seu ser.

De repente, já não suportava mais o peso das cobertas. O calor gerado fazia com que se movimentasse inquieta, de tal forma que só isso demonstrava mais claramente os seus sentimentos do que um punhado de palavras. Emitiu um suspiro, que ele capturou com seus lábios, antes de invadi-la com a língua. Sentia o peso do corpo dele pressionando-a contra os travesseiros.

- Venha comigo, Rin — convidou ele, com voz rouca, entremeando cada palavra com um beijo tentador. — Deixe-me mostrar-lhe como pode ser...

Era como ela sempre soubera que seria. Não tinha for­ças para lutar, nem vontade para pensar no assunto. E por que deveria?, questionou uma vozinha interior. Por que deveria resistir a algo que queria tanto, algo que parecia tão certo e inevitável quanto a própria respiração?

Rin sentia o corpo macio e maleável como cera. Abriu a boca para permitir a invasão íntima da língua de Sesshomaru, encorajando-o na mesma medida. Sentiu uma onda de prazer quando ele a abraçou, com uma força que indicava que ele passara do estado de sensualidade para o de urgência, de desejo ardente. Sentiu o coração estacar ao ouvi-lo rir.

- Está vendo... está acontecendo de novo. Já está lá... e nem mesmo começamos.

Com um movimento preciso, ele removeu as cobertas e cobriu-a com o próprio corpo, de tal forma que ela não sentiu frio, nem alívio à febre de amor que sentia. Não conseguia concentrar-se em nenhuma linha de raciocínio. Só existia o prazer no coração, deixando-a incapaz de refletir. Apenas retribuía às carícias e toques de forma instintiva. Cada beijo parecia despertar um novo ponto de prazer, elevando-a para outra categoria de vida.

Queria tocar Sesshomaru, sentir sua pele sedosa, a força dos músculos, precisava enterrar os dedos em seu cabelo, mas, quando tentou desabotoar-lhe a camisa, ele protestou.

- Oh, não, meu anjo... desta vez, não.

Ele agarrou-lhe as mãos e, apesar do toque suave, ela não conseguiu soltar-se. Prendendo-lhe os pulsos cima da cabeça, segurou-a nessa posição.

- Desta vez, você vai ficar quietinha — declarou Sesshomaru, a voz rouca de paixão, os olhos cor de ouro brilhando intensamente enquanto passava uma mão por seu bra­ço, pelos cabelos, pelo ombro, pelo seio. Riu em triunfo quando ela gemeu involuntariamente de prazer. — Desta vez, eufarei todo o toque...

Conduzindo a mão mais para baixo, ele ergueu-lhe a camisola e passou a descrever círculos eróticos com o dedo entre suas coxas. Depois, apalpou-lhe os quadris.

Vou proporcionar todo o prazer... tudo o que tem a fazer, Rin, é aproveitar. Receba tudo o que eu lhe der e aprenda como pode ser...

Ela ouvia vagamente as palavras, pois só sentia as batidas do coração muito fortes, o som imaginário im­pedindo o raciocínio. Temeu que seu corpo se incen­diasse, cada ponto sendo aceso pelo toque de Sesshomaru. Ofegante, mal conseguia levar ar aos pulmões.

Ele retirou-lhe a camisola e jogou-a no chão. Em seguida, enterrou o rosto no vale entre os seios, ab­sorvendo a essência, passando a boca devagar até che­gar ao mamilo, sobre o qual usou a ponta da língua, a fim de atormentá-la.

- Sesshy!

Rin gemeu e arqueou o corpo, instintivamente, no afã de sentir mais, de se entregar mais, de ouvir a risada suave dele. O hálito quente aumentava o prazer a um ponto quase insuportável, assemelhando-o à dor física.

- Sesshy... Por favor...

- Linda, pequena... Doce... — Sesshomaru sorriu contra sua pele. — Temos um longo caminho a percorrer ainda...

Um longo caminho! Rin achou que ia perder a razão. Não iria suportar muito mais, não podia esperar mais...

Naquele instante, Sesshomaru capturou-lhe o mamilo e ela não conseguiu mais pensar. Abriu os olhos, mas não viu nada. A mente parecia centrada naquele ponto do corpo, no doce tormento que ele lhe infligia, no prazer que surgia desse estímulo.

Queria permanecer imóvel, usufruindo daquela sen­sação boa, mas viu que era impossível. Seu corpo agitava-se sem descanso. Atirou a cabeça para trás e mur­murou o nome do amado, desesperada.

Só quando Sesshomaru livrou-se do suéter, Rin per­cebeu que não tinha mais os pulsos presos. Na verdade, ele já a liberara havia algum tempo, usando as mãos e a boca para acariciá-la e excitá-la, gerando fagulhas tão intensas quanto as de origem elétrica, e ao mesmo tempo tão suaves quanto o roçar de asas de borboletas. Não obstante, ela mantivera os braços erguidos, como que imobilizada por uma força invisível, que reduzia seu corpo a desejo em estado puro.

Só enxergava Sesshomaru. O único som que captava era o de sua voz, murmurando frases eróticas, elogios im­possíveis. O cheiro almiscarado masculino que era só dele envolveu-a como uma bruma, ativando ainda mais seus sentidos. Podia sentir o gosto dele, passando a língua, degustando o suor do corpo como uma gatinha lambendo a cria.

Rin sentia que não poderia continuar sentindo aquele prazer sem se despedaçar. Ao mesmo tempo, desejava que aquilo jamais terminasse. Só assim, teria o suficiente. E Sesshomaru parecia entender sua mudança de vontade. Respondendo ao apelo, espaçou os beijos, as carícias, tornando o ato mais sutil e sensual, infi­nitamente gentil, até que ela sentiu o corpo pegando fogo com as sensações que surgiam.

Ela não podia mais manter-se imóvel. Arriscando-se, levou as mãos às costas musculosas, detendo-se no cinto de couro junto à cintura. Buscou a fivela, impaciente.

- Rin... — Sesshomaru parecia alertá-la.

- Eu quero tocá-lo! — protestou ela. — Quero sentir você.

- Oh, você vai — prometeu ele, rouco. — Você vai.

Sentindo intuitivamente o que ela queria, como an­tes, Sesshomaru rolou para o lado por um momento, mantendo-a alimentada com um beijo exigente na boca. Voltou totalmente nu e colou seus corpos.

- Está me sentindo agora, amor... Pode sentir o quanto a quero?

Rin só conseguiu murmurar. Emitiu um gritinho quando Sesshomaru movimentou a mão sobre seu ventre e, a seguir, introduziu o dedo em sua feminilidade. O toque provocou tal prazer que ela se contorceu, deses­perada. No momento seguinte, ele a agarrava pelos quadris e mantinha cativa, para tomá-la em definitivo.

- Agora está mesmo me sentindo — murmurou Sesshomaru, junto a seu ouvido. —Agora, sabe como é realmente...

Sesshomaru moveu-se dentro dela, devagar a princípio, aguardando, observando sua reação, a indicação de prazer. Apenas alguns segundos depois, Rin perdeu totalmente o controle, certa de que nada mais existia senão a fome que ele instigara, consumindo-a, levando-a cada vez mais para o alto.

O ritmo selvagem intensificou-se, num turbilhão ine­vitável de prazer. Com um grito, ela agarrou o corpo musculoso como se precisasse apoiar-se na única ma­téria existente no mundo.

Muito tempo depois, com a respiração normalizada, Rin gradualmente recuperou o estado de atenção, abalada pela realidade do prazer que conhecera. Nada se comparava àquele prazer, nem sonhos, nem imagi­nação. Tudo aquilo estava a anos-luz da verdade.

O mundo partira-se em milhões de pedacinhos e, agora, as partículas voltavam a se fundir e a nova imagem que lhe surgia não seria a mesma de antes. Sabendo o que era o prazer agora, jamais poderia ser a mesma novamente.

A seu lado, Sessshomaru repousava lânguido, suspirando feliz, satisfeito sexualmente.

- Então, agora sabe como pode ser — gabou-se ele. —E não tente me convencer de que não sentiu o mes­mo, pois será mentira, e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Eu vi a sua reação, senti a sua resposta... Eu _sei._

Ele sabia demais, pensou Rin, desolada. De­mais e não o bastante, e deveria sentir-se agradecida por isso.

Sesshomaru sabia como atiçar seu corpo, tocá-lo como um instrumento musical, mas não sabia, não podia saber, que sua alma e seu coração também lhe pertenciam. Ele nunca deveria saber daquele detalhe porque, ape­sar de toda a paixão que demonstrara, ele não a es­colhera. Ela seria, no máximo, a segunda colocada e, quando ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer em seguida, deveria manter esse fato em mente.

- Agora, diga que não vai se casar comigo, se puder —desafiou ele. — Sempre nos demos bem, Rin, e agora sabemos que nos damos bem na cama tam­bém. Casamentos arranjados têm começos bem me­nos auspiciosos.

Mas um casamento arranjado, ainda que atendesse aos requisitos dinásticos de Sesshomaru, nunca seria bom o bastante para ela. Tudo ou nada, teria dito, e era isso mesmo o que queria dizer.

- Não, Sesshomaru... — começou, mas ele não permitiu que continuasse.

- Lembre-se de que não vai estar se casando só por sua causa, mas por causa do bebê também.

Ele falava suavemente, mas havia uma nuance in­dicando que ele não iria permitir que esse argumento fosse discutido.

- Você realmente quer criar o filho sozinha, como sua mãe? Quer repetir os erros dela, deixando seu filho crescer sem pai, sempre com esse vazio em sua vida... uma peça perdida no quebra-cabeça?

Sesshomaru usara as próprias palavars dela. Rin entendeu que ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Mordeu o lábio inferior para aplacar o choro de aflição, escon­dendo o rosto no travesseiro para que ele não visse e entendesse que marcara um ponto. Tratava-se de um recurso que esperava que Pierce jamais usasse contra ela, a arma mais letal, para a qual não tinha defesa.

- Pense em como vai ser no futuro — prosseguia ele, implacável. — Ellerby é um lugar muito pequeno, ideal para um escândalo. Vai conseguir encarar todo o falatório, todos os comentários maldosos tal como "tal mãe, tal filha?" Vai permitir que seu filho enfrente  
isso? Se se casar comigo, não haverá comentários. Pelo menos, não depois que a primeira onda de espanto passar. Além disso, terá tudo o que quiser, tudo com que jamais sonhou.

Ele passou o dedo ao longo de sua espinha dorsal, fazendo-a estremecer involuntariamente.

- Pense nisso, Rin. Você terá dinheiro e conforto, mas, acima de tudo, terá paz de espírito e segurança, além de respeito. Seu bebê... o nossobebê vai crescer em uma casa adequada, com pais que o amam e se importam com ele. Toda criança deveria ter direito a esse bom começo, Rin. Se há alguém que sabe disso, é você.

Oh, ele a encurralara, prensara-a contra a parede. Não conseguia imaginar nenhum argumento para contra-atacar e Sesshomaru sabia disso. Ele, dentre todas as pessoas, sabia o quanto ela sofria por não saber quem era seu pai. Não vivia declarando que nenhuma criança merecia crescer com esse vazio? Num momento de des­cuido, revelara tais sentimentos, entregando, inadver­tidamente, as armas que ele agora usava sem piedade.

- Não é justo... — choramingou.

- Não, não é — reconheceu Sesshomaru, a voz áspera. — Mas, para ser franco, não estou disposto a jogar limpo neste assunto. É o meu filho que você está car­regando e não tenho a intenção de ser um pai ausente...

- Mas você não me quer!

Rin ainda não conseguia encará-lo e o protesto saiu abafado pelo travesseiro.

- Admito que não era assim que gostaria que as coisas tivessem acontecido, mas temos que jogar com as cartas que o destino nos passa. Sua gravidez é um fato. Não está aberto a discussão e, até onde sei, não é motivo para casamento.

Ele pousou a mão forte sobre o ombro de Rin, fazendo-a voltar-se. Vendo os olhos dourados obscurecidos, ela soube que não tinha chance contra a determinação dele. A certeza estava patente na tensão dos músculos dele e em cada traço de seu rosto.

- Não me enfrente sobre esse assunto, Rin, por­que você só vai se magoar. Não tem chance de vencer,e não tenho a intenção de desistir.

- Eu...

Mas mesmo ao abrir a boca para tentar desafiá-lo, Rin sabia que estava perdida. Toda força para re­sistir pareceu esvair-se de seu corpo como ar saindo de um balão, deixando-a fraca e desanimada.

Afinal, por que relutava. Contra o que se rebelava? Amava Sesshomaru, não amava? Amava-o, estava carregan­do o filho dele e, por isso, ele queria desposá-la. Podia ser apenas a segunda opção, mas já era alguma coisa, tudo o que lhe seria oferecido e era fraca o bastante para aceitar aquela situação.

E o que acontecera ao tudo ou nada? Bem, o que Sesshomaru oferecia estava bem distante do que ela desejara, mas não chegava a ser nada. Nada era o que teria se recusasse o pedido. Já se aceitasse, conforme Sesshomaru ob­servara, tinham uma chance, pois muitos casamentos começavam com menos ainda. Talvez, um dia...

_Não. _Pensar daquela forma era pior do que ser tola, pois envolvia a dor de sonhos que jamais se tornariam realidade, a existência de um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Tinha de fazer o que Sesshomaru dissera: aceitar a mão que o destino lhe oferecia e jogar com essas cartas. Desejar algo além disso só levaria ao desespero.

- Rin? — A voz de Sesshomaru era tão dura e enig­mática quanto a expressão. O tom com que dissera seu nome alertava-a de que devia tomar uma atitude. — Eu quero uma resposta, qual vai ser?

Rin respirou fundo, com dificuldade, e concentrou-se, sabendo que o que respondesse decidiria sua vida pelos próximos anos.

Está bem — concordou, as palavras parecendo de madeira, nenhum traço de emoção na resposta rí­gida. — Por esses motivos, então, aceito a sua proposta. Por causa do bebê, sim, eu me caso com você.

Oi Povis ! Obrigada a quem deixou review, como disse antes, não espero por elas, pois o crédito não é meu. Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada!!!

Antes eu estava em dúvida sobre a grafia de **Sesshomaru**, se tinha ou não o "u" depois do "o", aí fui procurar na net e vi que o nome aparece escrito das duas maneiras, então ainda não sei responder qual é o correto, se alguém souber, por favor me diga pra eu não cometer mais esse erro. Mas independente do correto, nessa adaptação vou continuar escrevendo sem o "u", pra não ficar mudando toda hora, pq fica chato né! Na próxima eu já vou ter certeza. Prometo. Desculpem qualquer outro erro!!!!

Bjus para todos!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO VII**_

- Boa tarde, Sra. Taisho. Está frio lá fora, não? Deve estar con­tente por chegar em casa. Acendi a lareira na sala de estar, deve estar aconchegante lá.

- Obrigada, Kaede... Aprecio a preocupação.

Se havia algo que a lembrava de como sua vida mudara nas últimas semanas, refletiu Rin, en­quanto tirava o casaco e ia para a saleta, era a rotina do fim do dia.

No passado, depois do trabalho, voltaria para seu sobradinho frio, escuro e silencioso e, ainda de casaco, tentaria esquentar o ambiente com um aquecedor ve­lho antes de ir preparar uma refeição rápida e simples. Agora, o carro com chofer ia buscá-la na escola, levando-a de volta à mansão aquecida e iluminada. Sesshomaru insistira em colocar um carro à sua disposição, pois sabia que ela não dirigia.

Na mansão, era saudada pela governanta, que lhe servia uma bandeja com chá e sanduíches para sabo­rear enquanto aguardava o marido. O jantar era sem­pre delicioso e preparado com capricho, servido na ele­gante sala de jantar.

O contraste com seu estilo de vida anterior não podia ser maior, reconheceu Rin. Serviu-se de uma xícara de chá, recostou-se na poltrona almofadada e descalçou os sapatos, suspirando de alívio. O problema era que não podia apreciar aquilo tudo de forma adequada. Sentia-se mais doente e enjoada do que nunca. Não por si, mas por causa daquela estranha criatura, a Sra. Sesshomaru Taisho, esposa do senhor do castelo.

Mas era de fato a Sra. Sesshomaru Taisho, por mais que achasse incrível acreditar. Não conseguira respirar fundo nem uma vez desde a proposta dele, embora ultimato fosse a palavra mais correta. Sentia-se como que tragada por um tornado, erguida até as alturas e, então, lançada de novo à terra, onde nada continuava igual.

- Mas precisa ser tão já? — protestara quando, no dia seguinte à sua capitulação, Sesshomaru anunciara que o casamento se daria em uma semana, somente dez dias antes do término do semestre escolar.

- Não vejo por que retardar.

A indiferença quanto à sua agenda só mostrava o quanto ela pouco figurava nos planos dele. Ele queria o filho e a forma de assegurar respaldo legal era casando-se com a mãe da criança o mais rápido possível.

- Quanto antes tornamos isto oficial, melhor, até onde entendo.

- Mas eu não fiz...

- Tudo está arranjado. Só precisa se preocupar em providenciar um vestido e aparecer na igreja na hora certa.

- Na igreja! Pensei que seria apenas no civil...

- Bem, pensou errado. Os Taisho têm se casado em St. Oswald nos últimos duzentos anos e não pre­tendo quebrar a tradição.

- Mas se a cerimônia acontecer na igreja, então, todos vão ficar sabendo... a cidade toda. — Rin não podia acreditar que ele quisesse algo tão público. E ele teria se casado com Kagura em St. Oswald.

- Claro que vão. Esse é o ponto. Rin, estamos nos casando, você vai ser a minha esposa. Não pretendo esconder você no sótão como se fosse louca.

- Mas este não é exatamente um casamento nor­mal! Afinal de contas, praticamente é um arranjo.

- Mas só nós sabemos disso — rebateu Sesshomaru, deixando-a atônita.

- Nós... Mas a sua mãe, com certeza, ela sabe?

- Ela sabe o que eu lhe contei.

- E o que foi?

- Que eu a pedi em casamento e você aceitou. — Era uma colocação indiferente e sem emoção.

- Mas... não disse a ela por queme pediu em casamento?

- Claro que não! — disparou Sesshomaru, levantando-se de repente. — Quer que ela pense que você me enga­nou? Que fui forçado a me casar com você?

Rin gostaria que ele permanecesse sentado. Ali, de pé junto dela, ele parecia dominar a pequena sala com sua altura, sua força, sua masculinidade. Não o conhecia, pensou desesperada, não podia encontrar um traço familiar naquele homem com quem ia se casar.

- Mas foi exatamente o que fiz! Seja honesto, Sesshomaru. Se casaria comigo se eu não estivesse grávida?

Sesshomaru fechou a expressão e voltou-se sem responder. Mas ele não precisava dizer nada. Ela mesma podia suprir os detalhes. Era óbvio, não era? Não havia como Sesshomaru ter considerado casar-se com alguém como ela, não fosse pelo filho. O herdeiro dos Taisho.

- Você não me forçou — observou Sesshomaru.

Ele olhava pela janela. De repente, voltou-se, a ex­pressão áspera, marcada.

- Se algo aconteceu, eu trapaceei a mim mesmo. Dois são necessários para se fazer um bebê e eu sabia exatamente o que se passava quando fiz amor com você naquela noite. Não estava tão bêbado, raios!

Rin não estava ciente da própria mudança de ex­pressão, mas, quando Pierce franziu o cenho, deu-se conta.

- Mas eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa. Quero que saiba que nem pensei nas conseqüências de fazer sexo sem proteção.

Ela não pudera deter as palavras, mas, ao menos, não eram tão corrosivas como as que tinha em mente e que assolavam seu coração.

Sesshomaru remexeu um músculo do maxilar, num esforço para se controlar.

— Deve saber que nunca esperei que você realmente deitasse na cama.

- Mas não pôde resistir e tentar...

- Não seja estúpida, Rin! Nenhum homem com sangue nas veias seria capaz de resistir a você com aquela peça exígua que chama de camisola. — Sesshomaru suavizou o tom, agora grave e rouco. — Você era toda calor, maciez, saída do banho e eu a queria como nunca. Mas, no momento em que percebi que era virgem, devia ter pensado...

O silêncio repentino deixou Rin apreensiva e com uma sensação de inevitabilidade. Não se decepcionou.

- Por que você ainda era tão inocente? Pensei que ninguém mais esperasse pelo casamento hoje em dia.

- Talvez ninguém tenha me pedido... — Rin tentava soar descontraída, mas parecia uma rocha fria.

- Não espera que eu acredite nisso. Para começar, fale-me de Kohako.

- Ele era apenas um amigo.

Tarde demais, ela viu a armadilha pronta a seus pés e não pôde escapar. Sesshomaru, naturalmente, não dei­xou escapar a deixa, tampouco.

- Pensei que era isso o que tinha dito sobre mim, entretanto...

Mas Rin não podia mais levar adiante. O gelo era fino sob seus pés e qualquer movimento seria fatal.

- Está tentando me fazer dizer que em alguma parte romântica e vulnerável do meu coração eu estava me guardando para você?

Rin não ousava encará-lo, temendo que ele lesse a verdade que, tinha certeza, estava estampada em sua testa em letras garrafais.

- Não sou idiota o bastante para cogitar isso! — Sesshomaru riu, cínico, enervando-a. — Mas tem que ad­mitir que seu comportamento não é típico das mulhe­res de hoje.

- Bem, para começar, eu estava muito ocupada com meus estudos. Minha mãe fez muito sacrifício para me mandar para a faculdade e eu queria me sair bem. Além disso, nunca encontrei o homem certo... Sempre quis que a primeira vez fosse especial... que tivesse um significado...

Interrompeu-se, intimidada por aqueles olhos cor de ouro.

- Desculpe-me. — Era apenas uma palavra, fria e inflexível, como a expressão dele, mas que levou-a a falar irrefletidamente.

- Oh, não se desculpe! — Daquela vez, ela dis­simulou a preocupação muito bem. — Como você dis­se, são necessários dois, e eu... não estava exatamente desinteressada. No fim, fui mal interpretada... apenas isso.

Mas Sesshomaru não suavizou a expressão ante a respos­ta, tão sombrio e ameaçador quanto antes. Rin concluiu:

- Eu só quis dizer que gostaria de não ter espe­rado tanto.

Oh, por que não podia simplesmente ficar calada? Só piorava toda a situação cada vez que abria a boca.

- Afinal, se eu tivesse sido menos ingênua, você não estaria nessa trapalhada. Tenho certeza de que preferiria de outra forma...

- Oh, sem dúvida — concordou Sesshomaru, com sua voz rouca e grave, fulminando-a com o olhar. — Não sabe o quanto eu gostaria que certas coisas não tivessem acontecido. Mas aconteceram e só podemos tentar tirar o melhor proveito disso.

- Por que está sentada no escuro?

Sesshomaru acendeu a luz, trazendo Rin de volta ao pre­sente. Percebeu, chocada, que, enquanto se perdia nas lembranças, o tempo passara e seu chá esfriara na xícara. Agora, Sesshomaru estava em casa,-mais cedo do que de cos­tume, bem antes de estar preparada para encará-lo.

- Eu estava pensando...

- Em nada agradável, pela sua expressão. — O tom dele era de desconforto. — E você deixou o fogo apagar. Não admira a Sra. Kaede estar preocupada.

- Eu só queria um tempo para mim mesma. — Rin teve que elevar a voz para compensar o ruído do atiçador de brasas que Sesshomaru manejava. — Além disso, não gosto da idéia de você mandar a governanta ficar me espionando.

Ele deteve-se, voltou-se e estreitou o olhar sobre ela.

- Espionando? — repetiu, com uma frieza que a fez franzir o cenho. — Não é um pouco exagerado? Eu simplesmente disse...

- Eu não quis dizer exatamente isso! — Ante aquele olhar, ela sempre acabava na defensiva. — Acontece que ainda não estou acostumada com esse tipo de vida.

E não estava acostumada com Sesshomaru, tampouco. Aque­le homem elegantemente vestido só agravava sua sen­sação de alienação e isolamento. O terno cinza, a camisa branca, a gravata de seda que usava para ir a Londres transformava-o no Taisho da Taisho Software, um empresário bem-sucedido, bem como senhor do castelo.

Ele lhe parecera assim no casamento também. Um estranho frio e distante, não o velho Sesshomaru, a quem prometera amar e honrar pelo resto da vida. Tratava-se de outro homem, totalmente diferente. Não sabia como se sentia em relação a esse Pierce.

- E você me pegou desprevenida. Não o esperava tão cedo.

- Também não precisa fazer essa cara. — Ele re­colocou o atiçador no aparador com tanta força que ela se assustou. — A maioria das recém-casadas ficaria feliz em ver o marido mais cedo em casa.

Se ela acreditasse que aquilo era verdade, como a vida seria diferente!

- Mas a maioria tem um casamento adequado e pro­vavelmente ainda está em lua-de-mel. Os maridos não achariam mais importante ir a Londres, para começar...

- Você poderia ter tido uma lua-de-mel. — Sesshomaru falava enquanto despejava carvão na lareira. — Só precisava dizer que queria.

- Eu sei.

Rin baixou a voz ao lembrar-se de como se sen­tira quando ele ofereceu uma viagem após o casamento. Qualquer lugar no mundo, dissera, pelo tempo que quisesse. Não havia algum lugar para onde sempre sonhara ir?

- Não sou tão hipócrita.

- Hipocrisia... — Sesshomaru usou um tom perigoso e Rin ficou agradecida por ele estar prestando aten­ção à lareira. — E assim que vê a coisa?

- Bem, seria, não seria?

Sentindo uma dor no coração, Rn percebeu que a conversa mais uma vez caíra no triste padrão que tornara-se a norma desde o casamento de fachada. Parecia, que assim que concordara em se casar, Rin transformara-se em outra pessoa, alguém que ela não conhecia, nem entendia.

Ele tornara-se distante e inacessível, atirando-se ao trabalho com uma intensidade que o levava a ficar fora de casa por dias e, quando estava na mansão, falava-lhe apenas o mínimo necessário para manter as aparências.

Mesmo a paixão ardente que haviam partilhado mostrara ser um fogo de palha, resultado de um raio espetacular que provera um fogo intenso, mas de curta duração. Tal fogo consumira-se e extinguira-se, não restando nada além de cinzas frias numa grade vazia. Desde a sua chegada à mansão como esposa do senhor do castelo, ocupava um quarto separado e nem uma vez, nos últimos dez dias, ele insinuara que gostaria de dividir a cama com ela.

- Afinal de contas, uma lua-de-mel não seria apro­priada para este casamento de fachada, não é? — pro­vocou Rin. — Seria apenas outra mentira...

- Ah, não!

Ela ultrapassara o limite como vingança, sabia. Ele deu três passos e alcançou-a. Tomou-a pelo braço, fez com que se levantasse e trouxe-a para junto de seu corpo forte e elegantemente vestido.

- Uma mentira, é?

- Sesshomaru...

- Uma fachada? — Ele ignorou a interjeição trê­mula dela. Havia um brilho no olhar que fez com que sentisse um nó na garganta. — E que raios pensa...?

Então, de repente, o humor dele pareceu mudar.

- Uma mentira— repetiu, mas com outro tom. — Oh, sim, minha doce Rin, nosso casamento com certeza é uma mentira... mas talvez não da maneira que está pensando.

- Eu... eu não sei do que está falando.

- Não?

Ele indagou de forma suave, rouca. Os olhos âmbar estavam obscurecidos, a expressão enigmática, um sor­riso gentil nos lábios.

- Então, devo mostrar-lhe? Devo mostrar o quanto o nosso casamento é uma farsa?

Ele segurou-lhe o queixo e fez com que ela o encarasse.

- Tome isto, por exemplo...

Ele tocou-lhe a testa com os lábios de forma mui­to suave. A carícia provocava reação em cada nervo de Rin.

- Ou isto...

Então, ele beijou cada uma de suas pálpebras, pressionando-as para que ela as mantivesse fechadas. Ela continuou com os olhos fechados, pois temia que ele lesse as emoções que sentia.

- Isto é fachada, meu amor? Isto émentira?

Ele capturou-lhe a boca e beijou-a exigente. Rin não pôde evitar e entreabriu os lábios para a invasão. Sentiu as pernas bambas. Sesshomaru mantinha-a segura contra seu corpo.

- Como sabe o que é a verdade? Só sei que uma coisa é real. Uma coisa que existe entre nós e que você não pode negar. Isto não é farsa, minha querida.

Ele a apertou, trazendo seu corpo mais para junto de si, e ela não deixou de perceber as evidências físicas do desejo carnal que tornava sua voz rouca e a respi­ração, ofegante.

- Sesshy... — tentou ela. Mais uma vez, ele a ignorou.

- Isto não é mentira... nem isto...

Mais uma vez, ele invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua e passou a tatear os seios de forma possessiva. Ela gemeu e o fogo do desejo inflamou-se, parecendo der-  
reter-lhe os ossos.

- Isto é o que existe entre nós, querida... épor isso que estamos juntos, por isso nos casamos. Eu a quero para poder fazer isto... — Deu-lhe outro beijo ainda mais exigente e tentador do que o anterior. — ...e isto...sempre que quiser.

Rin sentia a cabeça leve, o peito confinado ao tentar respirar. O desejo acumulava-se e ameaçava escapar ao controle. Não era capaz de mais nada além de simplesmente responder aos beijos de Sesshomaru, comunicando sua própria necessidade, a paixão que com­binava com a dele.

Rin mal ouviu a leve batida na porta, pois a pulsação acelerada suplantava qualquer som exterior. Nem quando alguém tossiu, não conseguiu voltar à realidade a ponto de raciocinar coerentemente.

Sesshomaru, entretanto, não teve o mesmo problema. Er­gueu a cabeça e a paixão que parecia tomá-lo desapa­receu. Era como se precisasse apenas apertar um botão para mudar todo o comportamento. Envolveu-a pela cintura e manteve-a, quando ela teria se afastado, e voltou-se para a mulher junto à porta.

- Sim, Sra. KAede?

- Eu... peço perdão pela intromissão, senhor...

A governanta parecia quase tão embaraçada quanto ela, pensou Rin, trêmula, ruborizada com a idéia do envolvimento apaixonado, das carícias íntimas que a outra mulher devia ter presenciado.

- Em absoluto.

Rin não acreditava na tranqüilidade com que Sesshomaru agia, indiferente ao cabelo desalinhado que caía-lhe sobre a testa, à mancha de batom nos lábios.

- O telefone era para mim?

- É a Sra. Taisho, sua mãe. Ela está esperando.

- Já vou.

Para consternação de Rin, Sesshomaru voltou-se para ela e pousou a mão em seu rosto antes de dar-lhe um beijo suave, quase brincalhão, na ponta do nariz.

- Voltarei assim que possível, querida — murmurou, deixando-a confusa enquanto saía da sala a passos largos.

Sozinha, Rin lutou coma miríade de sentimentos, sem saber qual era o mais importante. Ainda sentia os terminais nervosos queimando devido ao estímulo dos beijos de Sesshomaru. Cada célula parecia insatisfeita e, somando-se a essa sensação de decepção, havia a noção de perda que lhe deixava o coração apertado.

"O telefone era para mim?"

Lembrou-se do comentário de Sesshomaru e percebeu, tar­diamente, que ouvira vagamente o aparelho tocando. Contudo, absorta na onda de excitação sexual, não re­gistrou bem a informação. Aparentemente, Sesshomaru re­gistrara, claro.

Sentiu-se decepcionada e amargurada ao concluir que Sesshomaru não apenas ouvira o telefone, como, longe de estar entorpecido como ela, raciocinara fria e claramente a ponto de calcular que a governanta atenderia e, então, sabendo que ele se encontrava na mansão, iria inevita­velmente procurá-lo com alguma mensagem.

Ele também estivera ciente de que a porta estava apenas encostada. A ausência de espanto e a tranqüilidade com que reagiu só levava a uma conclusão per­turbadora e dolorosa. A mostra de paixão incontrolável, os beijos ardentes, as carícias excitantes, até as pala­vras sussurradas, tudo fora apenas uma encenação, planejada para impressionar a Sra. Kaede.

Mas por quê? Ainda tentava encontrar uma resposta possível para o problema quando Sesshomaru voltou.

- Estive pensando — anunciou ele, mudando de humor novamente, deixando-a tão confusa quanto se estivesse num carrossel fora de controle. — Uma forma de solucionar o problema das minhas estadias fora se­ria você me acompanhar.

- A Londres?

Absorta com o outro problema, Rin emitiu a per­gunta sem refletir.

- Claro, a Londres. Poderíamos usar a viagem para reparar a lua-de-mel perdida. Já esteve lá?

- Uma vez... por um dia. Foi uma excursão escolar à Galeria Nacional, mas eu aproveitei para conhecer a Galeria de Retratos. Fui lá quando todos estavam almoçando e poderia ter ficado horas, estudando os semblantes.

- Sei o que quer dizer. É um dos meus locais fa­voritos. Vou lá sempre quando estou em Londres. De algum modo, ver retratos de pessoas de verdade faz a história parecer viva de uma forma que os livros não conseguem transmitir.

Rin sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver a mudança de humor mais uma vez. O sorriso entusiasmado fez com que achasse estar diante do jovem Sesshomaru, na ocasião de seu acidente com a bicicleta. Inteligente, preocupado, ele partilhara seu amor pelos livros e a fascinação pelo passado. Conversar com ele era sempre tão interessante que simplesmente não via as horas passarem.

Mas aquele tempo fora apenas um breve idílio de pra­zer e acabara logo. Nem sarara do tornozelo e ele já partira de volta a Londres, de volta ao trabalho e às companhias mais sofisticadas que conhecia na capital.

- Sempre me intrigou os que "poderiam ter sido", as pessoas que teriam sido reis ou rainhas se não ti­vessem morrido cedo. Henrique VIII tinha um irmão mais velho, Arthur, que era casado com Catarina de Aragão, antes do próprio Henrique. E Charles I não era o primogênito. Costumo observar os semblantes e imaginar se os acontecimentos teriam sido outros, caso  
tivessem subido ao poder.

- Nesse caso, teria havido uma Elizabeth I ou a guerra civil? É espantoso pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Temo que minhas reações não tenham sido tão profundas. — Rin sorriu, levemente envergo­nhada. — Lembro-me de ter me apaixonado pelo prín­cipe Rupert do Reno, quando só tinha quinze anos...

- E ele era atraente se bem me lembro. Para seu alívio, Sesshomaru não parecia inclinado a fazer perguntas impertinentes. Se ele investigasse, ela teria de admitir que sentira-se atraída pelo príncipe por causa do cabelo claro e dos traços que lembravam o homem irresistível que roubara-lhe o coração, o próprio Sesshomaru.

- Ele também não era primogênito. O irmão viveu bastante e, por isso, Rupert pôde escolher seu modo de vida, ao contrário de outros que tinham o dever nos ombros. — Sesshomaru voltou-se para ela, a expressão sombria, o olhar pensativo. — Eu tinha um irmão mais velho, sabe.

Rin espantou-se.

- Não, não sabia. O que aconteceu?

- Ele morreu. Só viveu seis semanas, mas a morte dele repercutiu na minha vida.

- De que forma?

- Bem, naturalmente, isso significava que eu her­daria o título de senhor do castelo.

Um título que ele não apreciava, indicava o tom. Rin lembrou-se da atitude tímida dele em certas ocasiões, do uso do sorriso social, educado.

- É por isso que quis ter sua empresa de compu­tação? Dessa forma, como o príncipe Rupert, você tem um aspecto da sua vida que é escolha sua?

- Teve muito a ver com isso. Embora minha família fosse rica o bastante para me sustentar com grande conforto sem eu ter que ganhar a vida, eu queria algo só meu. E meu pai me deixou ciente de que o dinheiro e posição traziam também responsabilidades, bem como privilégios.

Ele usara o termo responsabilidade antes, quando ela perguntara-lhe por que queria se casar com ela. Sentiu-se amargurada ao ver que as palavras do pai deviam estar de tal forma enraizadas nele que, ao descobrir que ela estava grávida, sentira-se obrigado a se casar.

- E por isso acabamos juntos... — concluiu Rin, amarga.

Sesshomaru lançou-lhe um olhar que deixou-a atormentada.

- Eu teria me casado com você sem nenhuma das lições de meu pai. Não preciso de instrução sobre o meu dever quando o meu filho está em jogo.

Dever, responsabilidade, preocupação com o filho. Sempre soubera que aqueles eram os motivos para ele querer se casar, mas reconhecer esse fato não signifi­cava aceitar. Reconhecer a verdade só aumentava a sensação de perda que a acompanhava. Mas, pelo me­nos, ele se casara com ela, não a deixara à própria sorte, como seu pai desconhecido.

- Eu estou grata...

Interrompeu-se quando Sesshomaru aproximou-se, o olhar ameaçador.

- Eu não quero a sua gratidão, raios!

- Então o que você quer de mim?

- Eu quero... uma esposa. — A mudança no tom dele era enervante. — E, como tal, pode começar com minha mãe e as comemorações de Natal.

- Natal?! — repetiu Rin.

A pressa com que haviam se casado permitira-lhe um contato mínimo com Izaoy Taisho. Os poucos encontros tinham transcorrido dentro do tom mais imaculado, para não dizer frio: e educado. A sogra mantivera sua opinião sobre a escolha do filho para si mesma.

- Ela vai vir aqui?

- Claro que sim. — Sesshomaru franziu o cenho ante sua expressão insegura. — A mansão ainda é o lar dela, Rin. Ela viajou convencida de precisávamos de algum tempo sozinhos aqui.

O relaxamento de pouco antes foi esquecido. Esta­vam de volta ao constrangimento frio que prevalecia desde o primeiro dia de casados.

- Mas agora, claro, ela quer voltar para as festas. Vai chegar na terça-feira, em boa hora para os cânticos. E vai ajudá-la com os preparativos.

- Preparativos?! — Esforçando-se, Rin lembrou -se da festa para as crianças do vilarejo que a mansão organizava todos os anos. Seguia-se um jantar de co­memoração para os trabalhadores das terras.

De repente, entendeu sobre o que Sesshomaru estava falando.

- Oh, Sesshomaru, não posso! Com certeza sua mãe...

- Minha mãe organizou a festa todos esses anos e ficará feliz em lhe passar a tarefa. Além disso, todos vão querer ver você. Para muitos, será a primeira vez diante da senhora do castelo.

Mas não deveria ser ela. Tratava-se de um papel para Kagura. Como poderia ficar ao lado de Sesshomaru, recebendo os cumprimentos de todos, sabendo que ele estava ali apenas por dever?

- Não posso...

- Você pode e vai. É minha esposa...

- Só no nome!

- Você é minha esposa — repetiu Sesshomaru, mais en­faticamente, a ameaça em cada sílaba. — E vai agir como a situação pede. Acima de tudo, você nunca, ja­mais vai dar motivo para acreditarem que o nosso ca­samento não é o romance que eles acreditam ser.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Rin — rebateu Sesshomaru, implacável. — Todo mundo sabe que meu noivado com Kagura foi um erro. Não quero que pensem o mesmo sobre o meu casamento.

Ali estava a resposta à pergunta que a atormentara antes. Ser rejeitado por Kagura fora um golpe duro para o orgulho masculino de Sasshomaru, tema de comentários no vilarejo. Para compensar, ele criara a ficção de que o casamento delesera por amor, um romance devastador. E isso explicaria por que ele ainda não comentara com a mãe sobre a gravidez, bem como por que montara aquela cena para a governanta. Ele a usara de forma fria e calculista para apresentar a imagem de casamento em que ele queria que todos acreditassem.

- Está claro?

- Perfeitamente — disparou Rin. — Mas até quando essa farsa vai durar? Afinal de contas, não podemos fingir por muito tempo que essa gravidez não existe. Depois do Ano-Novo, vai começar a aparecer...

Sesshomaru viu quando ela levou a mão ao abdômen e ficou olhando para o ponto que ela tocara.

Rin teve a estranha sensação de que ele se es­quecera do bebê. Um segundo depois, rejeitou a idéia, dada a grande insensatez que era. Claro que ele não se esquecera, era o único motivo de ele ter se casado!

- Não pretendo esconder isso de ninguém — de­clarou Sesshomaru, rígido. — Apenas prefiro escolher o me­lhor momento para contar a todos.

- Claro que você prefere! — Rin amargurava-se por saber que estava sendo manipulada. — Não com­binaria com a ficção, se as pessoas soubessem que foi um casamento forçado.

- Não foi um casamento forçado! — Pela primeira vez, Sesshomaru ficou realmente zangado, a fúria estava no olhar.

- Para mim, foi! — rebateu Rin, ferida. — Mas, independente de como apresente nosso casamento às pessoas, elas ainda vão pensar que você foi forçado...

- Não se você fizer a sua parte direito. O que me lembra...

Rin sabia o que se seguiria e enrijeceu-se, an­tecipando a ordem.

- É melhor você se mudar para o meu quarto antes que minha mãe chegue. Não vai parecer certo dormir­mos em camas separadas.

Como gostaria de recusar-se a obedecer, mas, com Sesshomaru naquele mau humor, Rin não se atreveria.

- A Sra. Kaede não vai dizer nada?

- A Sra. Kaede vai manter a boca fechado se for sábia — declarou Sesshomaru, áspero.— E você pode parar de parecer tão aterrorizada em dividir a cama comigo. Já fez isso antes e essa mudança vai me dar a opor­tunidade de convencê-la de uma coisa, pelo menos.

- E o que seria?

Cada instinto de Rin dizia que ela não ia gostar da resposta. Ele sorriu-lhe de forma diabólica, o olhar num brilho ameaçador.

- Vai me dar a chance de provar-lhe de uma vez por todas que, ao contrário do que pensa, não pretendo tê-la como esposa apenas no nome. Na verdade, se a Sra. Kaede não estivesse prestes a entrar para anun­ciar o jantar, eu lhe provaria bem aqui e agora.

- Eu.. — Rin engoliu em seco, lutando contra os sentimentos que debatiam-se dentro dela. — Você quer dizer...

- Quero dizer que, quando me casei com você, eu imaginava nossa relação o mais verídica possível e isso inclui partilhar a mesma cama. Posso ter-lhe dado al­guns dias para se adaptar, para se acostumar ao seu novo lar e a todas as mudanças que lhe aconteceram, mas isso foi apenas uma concessão temporária. De hoje em diante, esse privilégio está suspenso.

- E esse será outro arranjo temporário?

- Oh, não. — Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça, decidido. — Pelo contrário, esse arranjo será permanente. Eu a quero em minha cama esta noite e todas as noites por tanto tempo quanto este casamento durar.

E quanto tempo seria isso? Rin não fazia a per­gunta, pois temia a resposta. Tinha medo de que ele dissesse que, assim que o bebê nascesse e estivesse le­galmente registrado como seu filho, não tinha mais in­teresse no matrimônio, nem na esposa segunda colocada. Bem no fundo, sabia que não deveria esperar que aquele casamento durasse muito. Só não imaginava como lidaria com a situação quando, inevitavelmente, Sesshomaru lhe co­municasse que estava tudo acabado.

- Ufa, parece que correu tudo bem! Izauy Taisho sentou-se pesa­damente numa cadeira e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Mais do que bem_, _mãe — observou Sesshomaru. — Acho que pode dizer que a tarde foi um sucesso total, simples e descomplicada. Fez um trabalho brilhante, Rin.

Rin aproveitou o calor do raro sorriso de Seshomaru e permitiu-se relaxar um pouco após a tensão que ex­perimentara o dia todo. Estivera uma pilha de nervos desde que acordara, após um período de sono breve e insatisfatório. Aterrorizara-se com a responsabilidade de desempenhar o papel de senhora do castelo. Ainda sentia arrepios só de pensar. O problema agravara-se com a presença intimidadora da sogra.

Mas, no final, percebeu que preocupara-se indevi­damente. Assim que entrou no vilarejo e viu tantos rostos familiares, em especial mães e crianças da es­cola, sentiu-se em casa. Ao receber um enorme buquê de flores dos aldeões, sentira lágrimas aos olhos. Todos demonstraram a alegria que sentiam por sua nova po­sição, deixando claro também o quanto significava que "uma das nossas" tivesse feito um casamento de conto de fadas.

- Sabíamos que Kagura não era a moça certa — confidenciou-lhe uma senhora. Sesshomaru, bem na direção da voz, não pudera deixar de ouvir. — Muito dona de si, arrogante.

Rin não se atreveu a olhar para o marido, te­mendo sua reação ao comentário impertinente. Ficou surpresa quando ele veio para seu lado e murmurou:

- Você está indo muito bem, uma castelã nata.

O elogio causou o mesmo efeito que um vinho en­corpado no espírito de Rin. Seus olhos brilharam.

- Ajuda quando se conhece todo mundo.

- Está cansada, Rin? — perguntou-lhe Sesshomaru, trazendo-a para o presente, obviamente atribuindo seu estado de abstração ao cansaço. — Não fique aqui só por nossa causa.

- Oh, não, eu estou bem. Já tive dias mais longos na escola.

Ele parecia mais cansado do que ela, pensou. Re­cuperou uma idéia que tivera durante o dia, mas que, devido às atividades, não parara para considerar.

Mais cedo, no começo da tarde, Rin afastara-se um pouco para assistir ao evento sem ser notada. Concentrava-se no corpo esguio e forte do marido, nos ca­belos prateados, no rosto talhado, no sorriso...

Aquele sorriso denunciara-o. Era o sorriso que clas­sificava como social, aquele muito educado, que escon­dia seus sentimentos.

Olhando para o homem forte e capaz que era seu marido, Rin forçou-se a refletir sobre os comentários dele sobre a insistência de seu pai quanto às responsa­bilidades que acompanhavam a posição social e imaginou se ele ainda achava estressante ser o centro das atenções.

Em conseqüência, quando Sesshomaru entrelaçou suas mãos, não saberia dizer quem oferecia apoio a quem. Mas não questionou, simplesmente permitiu o contato, enquanto circulavam por entre as pessoas. Pela pri­meira vez, sentira-se como aquela personagem mítica, a Sra. Sesshomaru Taisho, e durante o curto espaço de um dia permitiu-se viver a fantasia de que o relacio­namento era algo real e sólido.

Agora, lembrando-se, sorriu ternamente para o ho­mem que chamava a si mesmo de seu marido e lançou um olhar faminto ao corpo alto e forte, à calça preta e à camisa azul de algodão macio.

- Eu me saí bem mesmo, não foi? Todo mundo parecia estar se divertindo.

- Parece que sim e você estava particularmente linda hoje.

Sem saber como aceitar o elogio, Rin enrubesceu, e fixou o olhar na xícara de chá que Sesshomaru servia-lhe. Ele não se esquecera de que ela enjoava com o cheiro de café.

Oh, sabia que o vestido de veludo verde-escuro, com gola alta e saia levemente rodada, combinava com seu tipo moreno e disfarçava seu estado físico, que já co­meçava a mudar. Não sabia se o comentário de Sesshomaru era genuíno, ou se tratava-se de outra farsa dele, den­tro de sua política de fachada, para o casamento pa­recer ter se realizado por amor.

- Bem, você tem gosto apurado — murmurou ela, ciente de que o vestido e as jóias, uma correntinha e brincos combinando, eram parte do presente de Natal de Sesshomaru.

Ele fora quase obscenamente generoso para com ela. Levara quase a manhã toda para abrir a pilha de pacotes sob a árvore enorme no corredor. Além disso, providenciara um cartão de crédito com seu nome de casada, acrescentando que ela deveria ad­quirir um guarda-roupa completo para os meses que se seguiriam.

A princípio, Rin quis recusar, declarar que as roupas que possuía eram perfeitamente de adequadas, mas a percepção que as peças começavam a ficar justas, acrescentado ao desejo de parecer bem ao lado de Sesshomaru, fez com que corresse às lojas.

- E não ficou contente por tê-lo persuadido a trocar aquele terno por algo mais casual?

Sesshomaru assentiu, o sorriso similar ao que haviam tro­cado na festa quando a proximidade entre eles pare­cera grande.

- Você estava certa sobre tentar uma nova abor­dagem — comentou ele, tranqüilo. — Um pouco menos de formalidade certamente aliviou o ambiente. Acho que nunca me diverti tanto nessa festa antes.

Rin e sentiu um alívio no coração com a declaração e a sensação de alegria predominou em seu ser.

- Faremos você fazer o papel de Papai Noel no ano que vem. — Ela riu, mas sua tentativa de humor não teve graça.

Sesshomaru franziu o cenho, lembrando-a de que não ha­via garantia nenhuma de que ela estaria ali no ano seguinte.

No próximo mês de dezembro, o filho deles já teria quase cinco meses. Ela teria servido ao propósito como provedora do herdeiro e, dessa forma, por que Sesshomaru iria querê-la por ali? Ou a determinação dele em provar que o relacionamento deles era verdadeiro implicava que haveria inclusive a deterioração da convivência, até que não fosse mais possível continuarem juntos?

- Então, Rin, quando vai deixar a escola? — Izaoy procurara algum assunto para conversa, mas o tema escolhido deixou Rin aborrecida, e ela olhou direto para Sesshomaru, reprovadora.

- Mamãe me ouviu conversando com a diretora a respeito do seu afastamento — comentou ele, a res­posta informando o quanto ele era imune à raiva dela. Tomara a decisão sem sequer discutir o assunto.

- Você perguntou se eu queria ser uma dona de casa?

- Ser ou não dona de casa não tem nada a ver com isso. — Sesshomaru tratou a raiva dela como algo ir­relevante. — Você teria de deixar o trabalho logo, de qualquer forma.

Rin cerrou os dentes. Claro que, com a gravidez avançando, teria que considerar a licença, mas ainda não visualizara a situação. Agora, ficara sabendo que Sesshomaru agira de sua forma autoritária, tirando-lhe com­pletamente o controle sobre o assunto.

- E contou a sua mãe por queeu tenho que me afastar da escola?

Porque, claro, era isso o que estava por trás da decisão. O mundo não pensava que a nova Sra. Taisho devia manter seu estilo de vida proletário, mas, mais impor­tante que isso, para Sesshomaru pelo menos, era afastar toda as ameaças à saúde e segurança do bebê que ela carre­gava. Os sentimentos dela pouco significavam nesse caso.

- Ainda não — declarou Sesshomaru, em tom intimidador.

- Bem, agora não seria uma boa hora?

_- Rin! _— Ele estava avisando que não ia tolerar a rebeldia, mas, zangada por ser negligenciada, ela ignorou o alerta e voltou-se para Izaoy.

- Vou fazer a notificação assim que voltar dos fe­riados e sairei de licença antes do fim do semestre que vem.

Não seria forçada a sair de licença antes, não im­portava o que Sesshomaru achava.

- Veja, decidi não tirar a licença-maternidade logo, embora possa...

Sesshomaru ficou mais alterado quando a mãe encarou-o, surpresa. Rin até podia ler os pensamentos dela, ouvi-la contando as datas, imaginando cenários e, to­mada por uma certeza, decidiu deixar a sala sem mais delongas.

- Porque, depois do nascimento do meu bebê, em julho, planejo ser mãe em tempo integral.

- Rin, basta! — Sesshomaru parecia furioso, mas Rin tinha o raciocínio travado pelo sangue quen­te que corria-lhe pelas veias e que a incitava a ir mais longe.

- Agora, suponho que está mais convencida do que nunca de que eu seja a filha de minha mãe, a última pessoa com quem gostaria que o seu filho se casasse! Quero dizer, a tão perfeita Kagura nunca seria tão estúpida ou irresponsável a ponto de ficar grávida em uma única noite de amor...

_- Rin... _Eu disse basta!

Rin deteve-se à advertência de Sesshomaru, princi­palmente devido ao tom no uso do nome. O ódio que cegava-a, que deturpava-lhe a visão, sumiu de repente. Viu como Izaoy empalidecera e percebeu o que fizera. Não arriscou olhar para Sesshomaru, pois o reflexo de seu humor refletia-se no semblante da sogra.

- Sim, suponho que seja o bastante. — Mas, por mais que tentasse, Rin não podia deixar de acres­centar. — Não é muito melhor deixar tudo claro? De­testo viver numa mentira.

Com o canto do olho, viu como Sesshomaru segurava a xícara de café, alertando-a de que sua paciência esgotava-se rapidamente. Agora, assim como o ódio, a co­ragem também se fora e ela não podia mais permanecer na sala.

- Vou deixá-los pensando no assunto! — declarou, indiferente, e levantou-se.

Foi difícil manter a cabeça erguida e as costas retas enquanto dirigia-se para a porta, ciente do par de olhos dourados cravados nela, queimando-lhe a pele. Ia simples­mente retirar-se do ambiente sem dizer nada, mas, de repente, uma idéia surgiu-lhe à mente e voltou-se.

- Se por acaso estiver imaginando se esse filho é realmente de Sesshomaru, ou seja, acrescentando mais uma às minhas limitações, se estou sendo acusada de in­troduzir um ovo de chupim em sua família, deixe-me assegurá-la de que não há dúvida sobre essa questão. Entenda, eu até hoje só dormi com uma pessoa. Então não importa o quanto gostaria que fosse diferente, o meu filho será definitivamente um Taisho e, por isso, seu neto, em todos os testes de paternidade que venha a fazer.

Certa de que o pouco de compostura que ainda pos­suía não ia durar muito, voltou-se, saiu quase correndo e subiu a escada, dois degraus de cada vez.

Sesshomaru não estava muito atrás dela. Acabara de recu­perar o fôlego, e um pouco da compostura, quando ele chegou ao quarto, o olhar raivoso, os músculos do rosto tensos, de tal forma que ela se sentiu amedrontada.

- Que raios foi aquilo? — inquiriu ele, recostando-se à porta para que ela não tivesse a opção de fuga, caso fosse tola o bastante para tentar.

- Não sei por que está tão aborrecido! — Rin tentou desafiar. — Eu só disse a verdade e já era hora de sua mãe saber. Não posso decepcioná-la mais do que isso.

- Decepção não é o termo — vociferou Sesshomaru.

- Bem, pior então. É o fato de ser eu e não Kagura!

- Acha que não sei disso? — Sesshomaru passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo prata e respirou fundo e irregular­mente. — Você definitivamente não é Kagura, mas é minha esposa e a mãe do meu filho... não importa como tenha acontecido e, quando minha mãe se acal­mar, também vai aceitá-la dessa forma.

- Ela está muito zangada? — Rin sentiu a ir­ritação aplacar-se, deixando-a trêmula, como sempre se seguia às explosões de emoção.

- Quer mesmo que lhe responda?

- Oh, ora. — Ela foi até a beira da cama. — Talvez seja melhor eu ir e...

- Não faça mais nada! A minha reputação já está em ruínas.

Rin sentiu que tinham chegado ao cúmulo.

- A suareputação?

Sesshomaru assentiu, o lábio torto.

- Creia-me, minha mãe não está satisfeita por saber que seu único filho é um sedutor de virgens.

- Sedutor... mas você não...

- Não? Sou nove anos mais velho do que você e tinha mais experiência. Devia ter sido mais cauteloso... agido com mais responsabilidade. Portanto, aos olhos de minha mãe, eu sou o vilão da história.

- Mas não foi isso o que eu pretendi!

- Não? — Sesshomaru pareceu cinicamente sombrio e perturbador. — Não foi isso que você e sua mãe sempre acharam? Que nada de bom poderia advir de uma as­sociação entre você e...

- Não... era você que não queria se envolver com... com gente como eu — acusou Rin, com amargura.

- E quem teria... então? — rebateu Sesshomaru, e ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Eu não entendo.

- Pense nisso, Rin... Por um lado, meus pais fica­vam martelando em minha cabeça que eu deveria as­sumir as responsabilidades de minha posição, por ou­tro, sua mãe, rigorosa e ameaçadora, caso eu botasse um dedo sobre você...

- Eu nunca soube que ela tinha falado com você... só...

- Só que ela deixou claro seus temores no tocante a você. Ela não queria que você passasse pelo que ela passou... e naquela época você era uma complicação que eu dispensava.

- Obrigada pelo elogio!

- Quer que eu minta? Raios, Rin! Eu só tinha vinte e oito anos. A minha empresa estava começando. Eu tinha dinheiro, liberdade... não queria me prender a ninguém... de jeito nenhum. Tudo bem... posso ter ficado com vontade. Você era tão inebriante e maravilhosa... Ele deixou a porta e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela. O olhar saudoso combinava com o sorriso torto, deno­tando um humor triste.

- Acha que não notei que você tinha crescido? Vou ser honesto... não notei, até então. Mas, naquela noite, você estava vestida, produzida... crescida... e eu fiquei tentado.

Mais uma vez ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Bolas, como fiquei tentado! Mas não teria supor­tado viver se tivesse feito algo com você. Para começar, teria justificado todos os temores de sua mãe.

- E agora?

Rin não sabia se estava aliviada ou desolada por ele ter omitido determinados acontecimentos de seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Ele não mencionara a declaração de amor. Obviamente, acreditara em sua palavra de que tudo não passara de um repente juvenil e que já se esquecera de tudo. Isso, ou a simples idéia de que ela pudesse ainda possuir algum resíduo da­quele sentimento, fez com que evitasse o assunto.

- Agora? — Sesshomaru encarou-a. — Agora dei razão à sua mãe... mas, pelo menos estou fazendo algo a respeito.

- Está bem, não precisa ficar repetindo isto — res­mungou Rin, mal-educada, com as palavras "eu tinha dinheiro... liberdade" ecoando em sua mente, forçando-a a encarar o que ele havia perdido por causa dela. A coisa que Seshomaru mais temera era um casamento por obrigação, e ela acabara levando-o a isso. — Eu também não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Mas, já que aconteceu, com certeza somos adultos o bastante para contornar as dificuldades. Uma coisa eu lhe prometo, Rin. Eu nunca a abandonaria, como seu pai fez com sua mãe. Este bebê sempre saberá quem é seu pai e você não vai passar nenhuma necessidade.

Exceto de amor, refletiu Rin. Estavam novamen­te falando sobre dever e responsabilidade, mas pelo menos isso vinha misturado a mais alguma coisa. O desejo que ele embutia nas palavras e que fora o motor propulsor no passado.

- Como você mesmo disse, são necessários dois para se fazer um bebê, Sesshomaru — observou Rin, aspera­mente. — Sua mãe devia saber disso.

Ela calçou os sapatos novamente e levantou-se de repente.

- Eu vou descer e dizer isso a ela.

- Oh, não, não vai!

Sesshomaru correu pelo quarto atrás dela, tomou-a pelos ombros e fez com que voltasse para a cama.

- Acho que já fez bastante estrago por uma noite. Deixe minha mãe comigo. Na verdade, já está mais do que na hora de você se deitar e descansar. Lembre-se de que esse bebê que está carregando... e depois da festa desta tarde, você vai precisar de toda energia...

- Para trabalhar no meu pedido de licença?

- Se precisar. Estava pensando mais no tormento que minha mãe vai ser agora que sabe que será avó... Não precisa parecer tão cética. Minha mãe sempre sonhou em ter netos. Ela mesmo lamentava-se por não ter tido uma família grande. Eu lhe contei sobre o meu irmão que morreu. Ela não perdeu só a ele. Antes, ela já tinha tido dois abortos e, depois de mim, houve uma irmã natimorta.

Isso explicava a atitude de Izaoy Taisho... e do filho, refletiu Rin. Naturalmente, após tantas tra­gédias, a mãe de Sesshomaru só queria o melhor para seu único filho. E Sesshomaru sentia o peso do dever incutido pelos pais, principalmente por ser o único herdeiro.

- E, após a morte de meu pai, ela está com idéia fixa de que os meus filhos lhe trariam um novo sentido na vida.

De repente, Sesshomaru aproximou-se dela na cama e des­lizou a mão de seu ombro até pousá-la suave e de leve em seu ventre.

- Então, este bebê é muito precioso para ela... quase tanto quanto é para mim.

Rin sentiu amor e desejo ao vê-lo de cabeça bai­xa, o semblante suavizado, o olhar fixo nos dedos sobre o veludo verde do vestido. Pelo menos, podia dar-lhe o filho que tanto queria. Nesse aspecto, o casamento não era de segunda linha.

- Sesshy...

Queria desesperadamente contar-lhe como se sentia, mas a coragem falhou quando o humor de Sesshomaru mu­dou de repente. Ele voltou a sorrir de forma distante e impessoal ao levantar-se.

- Certo.

A voz combinava com o semblante: áspera e sem emoção, profissional como sempre. Ela era a origem de seu maior investimento no futuro e, como qual­quer financista perspicaz, ele queria salvaguardar seus ativos.

- Já passou da hora de você dormir.

Sesshomaru beijou-a na testa de forma tão brusca e im­pessoal quanto o sorriso, fazendo-a sentir um aperto no coração.

- É melhor eu descer e enfrentar minha mãe.

Sozinha, Rin trocou de roupa e deitou-se tão sem vida quanto um robô. Toda a energia parecia ter-se drenado quando Sesshomaru beijou-a. Aquele beijo não sig­nificara nada. Não fora sequer o tipo de beijo afetivo que se dava no rosto de alguém que bem poderia ser um amigo platônico. Embora usasse uma aliança no dedo, para Sesshomaru ela não era nada além da mulher que carregava seu filho.

O filho dele_. _Sesshomaru só se importava com o bebê. Era gentil e preocupado com ela, supria-lhe todas as necessidades, pelo menos no âmbito material, mas isso era tudo. Como resultado, sentia-se cada vez mais como uma potranca inseminada, bem tratada por causa da vida preciosa que trazia.

Até se enganava refletindo sobre o desejo que ele sentia por ela. Ou melhor, sentira. Mesmo o fato de estarem dormindo no mesmo quarto para convencer as pessoas de que o casamento era verdadeiro era um logro, como tudo o mais. Podiam até dormir juntos, mas seria só isso. Desde que se mudara para o quarto, Sesshomaru nunca a tocara. Geralmente, dava uma desculpa para ficar na sala até tarde e só subia quando tinha certeza de que ela já estava dormindo.

Bem, tratava-se de um aspecto que poderia mudar, certo? Sesshomaru podia não amá-la, mas, se conseguisse reviver a paixão que florescera entre eles, teria alguma vantagem, poderia construir algo sobre esse alicerce e, então, quando o bebê nascesse...

Ficou acordada, refletindo. Quando Sesshomaru subiu, aguardou que ele se acomodasse despido a seu lado na cama antes de voltar-se.

- Sesshy...

- Ainda acordada? — Ele parecia surpreso e um tanto tenso.

- Não consegui dormir. Como está sua mãe?

- Provavelmente sonhando com roupinhas e carri­nhos de bebe. Ela se recolheu há meia hora.

Mas ele permanecera no andar de baixo. Até achar que ela estava dormindo? Sentiu dor ante a idéia e ficou mais decidida.

- Sabe, nessa conversa toda de responsabilidade, há um aspecto que você esqueceu.

Rin torceu o corpo, pousou a cabeça no ombro forte dele e passou o dedo sobre os músculos do tórax.

- Um aspecto que você definitivamente vem negli­genciando — murmurou, petulante.

Sesshomaru enrijeceu o corpo, deixando claro que não era indiferente às carícias dela.

- Rin...

Ela forçou-se a ignorar o tom de advertência na voz rouca e continuou passando o dedo sobre os pêlos es­curos em movimentos eróticos, traçando uma linha in­visível na altura da cintura.

- Rin... — Ele parecia menos confiante e o nome saiu até trêmulo.

Ela sorriu secretamente ao pressionar os lábios so­bre a pele sedosa.

- Tenho certeza de que a sua mãe não ficará nada satisfeita se souber o quanto ando me sen­tindo negligenciada.

- Mas eu... E o bebê? Não quero machucar...

- Você não vai.

Por um momento, Rin precisou esforçar-se para não cerrar os dentes, zangada. O bebê... sempre o bebê! Ainda aborrecida, notou a mudança em Sesshomaru, um tipo muito diferente de tensão surgiu no corpo esten­dido a seu lado, e respondeu com igual desejo.

- Não sou sua mãe, Sesshomaru — assegurou-lhe, suave. — E nada vai machucar nosso bebê. Pelo menos, nada que você possa fazer. Mas dizem que, mesmo no útero, a criança sabe se a mãe está se sentindo infeliz ou preocupada e, ultimamente, tenho me sentido solitária e negligenciada.

Ele voltou-se preocupado.

- Rin! Eu não quis... Eu não queria impor a força...

- Oh, Sesshy — interrompeu ela, severa. — Não sabe que isso não tem nada a ver com força?

Ele grunhiu e buscou-a, trazendo-a para bem per­to. Pressionou seus lábios e ela sentiu o coração flu­tuar, pois sabia que, pelo menos naquele momento, era o centro do universo, ou até o próprio universo para ele.

Pela primeira vez, sentia que podia corresponder a Sesshomaru de forma plena, nem assustada com o próprio desejo nem perturbada por isso. Quando ele acariciou-lhe os seios, pressionou o corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o gemer de angústia.

- Rin... devíamos ir devagar... com cuidado.

- Não há necessidade de sermos cuidadosos — sus­surrou ela, rouca, já ofegante. — Além disso, não é assim que eu quero.

Ela sorriu secretamente com o estremecimento dele em reação a sua frase audaciosa. Sentiu necessidade de transmitir o desejo com as mãos, com o calor da boca.

- Não? — questionou ele.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Então, mostre-me, Rin... mostre-me o que você quer. Ouvindo a paixão nas palavras, Rin riu suave e conduziu-lhe a mão, fazendo-o acariciar os pontos em que sentia desejo, fazendo-o sentir desejo também. Sentiu-se poderosa e livre, livre para acariciá-lo onde bem quisesse e soube tirar vantagem disso. Acariciou cada centímetro do corpo musculoso e sentiu-o estre­mecer, a respiração ofegante e irregular.

- Rin... — Ele pronunciou o nome tomado de desejo, revelando a admissão do poder da feminilidade. — Rin, eu não posso...

- Você não tem — declarou ela, e elevou os quadris contra ele, convidando-o a unir seus corpos. Delirou de prazer quando ele lhe acariciou as partes íntimas e atendeu ao convite, obediente.

O tempo deixou de existir. O mundo também pareceu cair em brumas. A única realidade era ali, na cama, como aquele homem cujo corpo estava unido ao dela, cuja respiração combinava com a sua própria, ofegante. Os gemidos e gritos desesperados...

A união era perfeita, a sensação de continuidade era tal que o prazer chegava a ser agonizante. O êxtase crescia a cada beijo, a cada movimento e a cada carícia. A sensação de êxtase, delírio e alegria fez com que murmurasse o nome de Sesshomaru, recebendo em resposta seu próprio nome em voz alta.

Passou-se algum tempo até que pudesse ser capaz de sentir algo além da satisfação, até que as ondas de paixão amainassem, até sentir as funções do corpo sa­ciado voltando ao normal. Quando voltou a raciocinar, viu que Sesshomaru estava a seu lado, o corpo esbelto tão indolente de satisfação que ele mais parecia um gato deitado junto à lareira, tão contente que parecia até querer ronronar.

- Como eu disse, você nunca seria minha mulher só de fachada — murmurou ele, o tom emitindo sa­tisfação sensual.

E Rin ficou agradecida por seu semblante estar escondido pela escuridão, pois não sabia se sentia-se satisfeita por poder provocar tal reação nele, ou triste por não ser mais o universo dele.

Mesmo assim, pelo menos teriam aquilo, pensou. Pelo menos havia algo que ela poderia dar a ele, que os aproximava e reforçava a paixão entre ambos. Não sabia se aquele alicerce seria suficiente para que, no futuro, tivessem algo além disso.

Oie! È eu travez trazendo procês mais um capítulo dessa história linda. Gostaria de agradecer a Pequena Rin, Meyllin, Dinda, Sakura, Pitty pelas reviews e pelo apoio.

Bjus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-Sra. Taisho... — chamou a go­vernanta, em tom levemente he­sitante. — Há alguém... que quer vê-la. Eu disse que a senhora estava descansando, mas ele foi muito in­sistente. Disse que era muito importante.

- Não estou esperando ninguém. — Rin franziu o cenho, confusa. — Como ele é, Kaede?

A expressão de Kaede dizia tudo.

- Não é ninguém de Ellerby — respondeu a mulher, cuidadosa. — Ele disse que a senhora não o vê há muito tempo.

- Mesmo?

Agora, Rin sentia-se intrigada. Após semanas de tédio, a idéia de ter alguma distração era bem-vinda.

- Suponho que seja melhor atendê-lo... que nome ele deu?

- Wilton... David Wilton. Devo comunicar ao Sr. Taisho também?

- Ele perguntou pelo meu marido também? Não? Então, não acho que haja necessidade de incomodá-lo. — Rin alisou o tecido florido de algodão do vestido sobre o estômago, muito mais proeminente agora, de­pois de oito meses. — Afinal, sabemos como ele fica quando é interrompido, não é?

Ela sabia do que estava falando. Desde que Sesshomaru abandonara as constantes viagens a Londres, optando por trabalhar em casa para ficar perto dela, com o avanço da gravidez, tanto Rin quanto a governanta cuidavam para que ele não fosse importunado no es­critório em certos horários. Ele agia como um urso atiçado com ferro em brasa nessas ocasiões, e as duas acharam mais fácil garantir que os pequenos proble­mas domésticos não chegassem a seus ouvidos.

A menos, claro, que o problema fosse com o bebê, acrescentou Rin a si mesma, enquanto a Sra. Kaede ia buscar o visitante. Naquele caso, ele parecia ter um sexto sentido poderoso, uma preocupação in­tuitiva que o fazia aparecer do nada, sem ser chamado, providenciando o que era preciso.

Acontecera uma ou duas vezes, lembrou-se, levantando-se para esticar a coluna que a incomodava con­tinuamente nas últimas semanas. Em fevereiro, pas­sara duas semanas com gripe e, no mês anterior, quan­do a barriga já estava grande, pisara em falso na es­cada, chegando a cair desajeitadamente. Estava quase no último degrau e não se machucara seriamente, mas Sesshomaru abrira a porta do escritório antes mesmo de ela atingir o chão. Segundos depois, ele a aninhava nos braços fortes e protetores, encarando-a com o rosto pálido e cheio de preocupação.

Ah, houvera também o problema com a pressão arterial.

- Nada muito preocupante — assegurara-lhe o dou­tor. — Mas, de qualquer forma, terá que tomar cuidado. Quero que diminua o ritmo de todas as atividades.

Claro, Sesshomaru interpretara a seu modo e condenara-a a uma inatividade quase absoluta. Era muito conve­niente para ele, mas ela ficava maluca vendo o dia claro de junho lá fora sob a perspectiva de mais quatro semanas confinada na cama ou na poltrona.

Por fim, a porta abriu-se e Rin e agradeceu a distração.

- Sr. Wilton, por favor, entre.

Percebeu por que a Sra. Kaede parecera tão preo­cupada. Aquele David Wilton não era o tipo de pessoa que se costumava receber na mansão. Trajava roupas muito gastas e os sapatos tinham a sola meio solta. Era mais alto que ela talvez uns dez ou doze centí­metros, mas o excesso de peso lhe deformava o corpo. Seu cabelo preto rareava rapidamente. Resumindo, a aparência era de alguém que definitivamente não se encontrava na melhor fase da vida. Algo no olhar dele dizia-lhe que teria sido melhor ter pedido à Sra. Kaede para chamar Sesshomaru.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bem, talvez mais do que eu possa fazer por você. Você não me conhece, certo? Não... bem... — Ele sus­pirou profundamente e passou a mão sobre a pele bri­lhante da cabeça. — Por que deveria? Não estive pre­sente em sua vida por anos. Mas eu a conheço bem... os olhos... o cabelo. Você é a imagem de sua mãe. De­finitivamente, minha Hime Rin.

- Hime Rin? E uma canção não é? Ele assentiu sem falar nada, mas moveu os lábios

de forma enigmática, aparentemente esperando que ela prosseguisse nas reminiscências.

De fato, Rin evocou outras lembranças, acom­panhadas de uma sensação de desconforto, como se alguém de repente agitasse o fundo de um lago, tur­vando a água.

- Hime... — repetiu. As águas enlameadas come­çavam a clarear um pouco e conseguia ver alguma coisa, de forma imprecisa. — É um apelido. — O ho­mem assentiu. — O meuapelido! Alguém costumava me chamar assim!

- Isso mesmo. Ouça, talvez ajude se eu lhe disser que voltei a Ellerby à procura de Kana. — Sério, o homem levou as costas da mão ao olho. — Claro que eu não sabia que ela tinha falecido. Primeiro, fui à casa onde moramos, na rua Mill, e de lá me mandaram à rua Holme. Os vizinhos lá...

Mas Rin não estava prestando atenção.

- Onde nósmorávamos... rua Mill... o senhor disse onde nósmorávamos?

- Isso mesmo. Oh, Hime, não sabe quem eu sou?

Ele estava dizendo o que ela achava que estava? Po­deria ser ele? Achava que a mãe dissera Hilton, mas ela já delirava, fraca, e as não passavam de murmúrios. Era possível que ela estivesse querendo dizer Wilton_._

- Mas, por que me reconheceria... ou mesmo por que quereria me ver? Admito que não fui um bom pai para você, nem um bom companheiro para Kana. Mas quero consertar isso com você. Agora... especialmente agora.

Rin agarrou-se à mesa próxima para buscar apoio. Sentia a cabeça girar.

- Quem... é o senhor?

- Oh, Hime, querida, você deve saber! Não precisa perguntar para...

- Mas vocêprecisa responder-lhe — interrompeu uma voz áspera e fria.

David Wilton voltou-se e viu Sesshomaru, muito elegante de camisa branca e calça cinza, junto à porta. A Sra. Kaede devia ter ouvido os gritos de Rin e fora contar a Sesshomaru sobre o visitante.

- Sesshy... — Ela não conseguiu raciocinar a ponto de falar algo além do nome.

Ele lançava o olhar safira sobre ela. Ao vê-la rubo­rizada e lacrimosa, franziu o cenho.

- Sente-se antes que caia, Rin! — ordenou, cru­zando a sala para oferecer-lhe apoio até a cadeira.

Chocada e confusa, Rin obedeceu como se fosse uma marionete. Deixou-se afundar entre as almofadas na poltrona, olhando para o homem a sua frente.

- Você dever ser Sesshomaru... o marido de Hime. Estou encantado em conhecê-lo.

Wilton aproximou-se, mão estendida, mas encontrou apenas o olhar paralisante de Pierce.

- E quem você seria? — Cada palavra foi pronun­ciada com preciso desdém.

- Dave Wilton, seu criado. — Ele levara apenas um segundo para recuperar-se da hostilidade de Pierce, mas o olhar indicava que avaliava a dimensão da oposição.

- E o que podemos fazer pelo senhor, Sr. Wilton? — Sesshomaru enfatizou o verbo para não haver dúvida de que estava no comando.

- Bem... creio que seja Sesshomaru Taisho, o marido de minha Hime?

- SuaHime? — repetiu Sesshoamru, friamente, usando o tom de senhor do castelo de forma mais arrogante possível.

- Isso mesmo. — Wilton assentia entusiasticamente, alheio à acidez do tom de Sesshomaru. — Minha garotinha.

- Está pleiteando ser o pai de Rin?

Rin desgostou se intimamente ao perceber, pelo tom, que Sesshomaru não estava acreditando em uma pa­lavra. Era assim que ele devia ser no mundo dos ne­gócios. Aquela atitude dera-lhe a reputação de homem rude e inflexível.

- Não estou pleiteando! Eu sou_..._

- E, claro, _é _capaz de provar.

- Bem, olhe para mim... e para ela: olhos castanhos, cabelo escuro... bem, o que restou...

- Mas tem alguma prova?— insistiu Sesshomaru, sem misericórdia.

- Nenhum documento, se está se referindo a isso. Kana e eu nunca oficializamos nada. — O homem con­fidenciou: — Serei honesto com você, camarada, eu não era o melhor homem para mulher alguma naqueles dias, não era do tipo que se estabelecia. Mas, por Kana, eu tentei. Por três anos, mas, no final, o espírito aventureiro me tomou. Sempre quis voltar... nunca me es­queci de Kana... mas de algum modo os anos se pas­saram. Pode imaginar que choque foi para mim ao saber que ela havia morrido.

Por alguns segundos, Wilton cobriu os olhos com os dedos amarelados de nicotina, perturbado. Na poltro­na, Rin moveu-se instintivamente. Se aquilo fosseseu pai...

Mas Sesshomaru apertou-lhe o ombro e manteve-a no lu­gar, impedindo-a de se levantar.

Após um momento, Wilton pigarreou ruidosamente.

- Bem, é tarde demais para Kana, mas não para minha Hime... e, claro, ela precisa mais de mim do que nunca agora.

- Por quê?

Rin achava que Sesshomaru não poderia usar um tom mais hostil, mas, de algum modo, ele conseguira. Endireitou-se na poltrona, desconfortável.

- Bem, com um bebê a caminho, toda moça precisa da família por perto.

- Se você for da família.

- Claro que sou. Hime, diga a ele... você deve saber! Sesshomaru olhou-a severo.

- Sabe, in?

- Eu...

Rin sentia-se em meio a um pesadelo, exceto que não estava dormindo e não havia esperança de acordar e livrar-se da angústia. Encarou os homens, um de cada vez. Sesshomaru mantinha o semblante sombrio, ao passo que o outro homem parecia mais amistoso. Os olhos castanhos tão parecidos com os seus pareciam implorar que acreditasse nele.

Ele era seu pai?Seria ele o homem que tanto de­sejara conhecer, a parte de sua vida que estava perdida havia tantos anos? Ele certamente não era a figura que preenchera sua imaginação, mas aquelas imagens eram só sonhos.

- Lembro-me de ser chamada de Hime Rin... Mas não deveria sentir alguma coisa? Se o sangue dele corria em suas veias...

- Eu não sei! — exclamou, aflita, e sentiu uma pontada na barriga quando o bebê chutou, como se sentisse o mesmo mal-estar dela.

- Rin... tudo bem...

O consolo de Sesshomaru foi abafado pela reprovação vio­lenta de Wilton.

- Mas, Hime, querida, você deve saber... você deve se lembrar! Ouça, o seu aniversário é no dia nove de setem­bro, e eu lhe comprei o primeiro cachorrinho... Punch.

Wilton capturara sua atenção... e a de Sesshomaru, que olhava tão fixamente o homem que Rin achou que ele empalideceria com a força daquele escrutínio.

- Claro, depois de Punch, teve o Toby...

Rin lembrava-se vagamente. Punch... Toby... ele sabia tanto...

- Toby? — repetiu Sesshomaru, o tom tão afiado quanto uma navalha.

- Oh, sim, ficou no lugar de Punch quando ele desapareceu. — Wilton encarou Rin novamente. — Você ficou desolada.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente, as lágrimas escorren­do pelo rosto. Seu pai... Devia levantar-se e ir até ele, mas Sesshomaru mantinha-a firme no lugar.

- Sr. Wilton. — Ele se impunha pelo tom de voz, percebeu Rin, chocada. Controlava-se da mesma forma com que a mantinha na poltrona. — Como soube de Rin? Como soube onde procurá-la?

- Oh, bem, esse foi o momento de maior sorte. Acre­dita que foi no jornal? Em minha segunda noite aqui, depois de saber sobre a morte de Kana, comprei peixe e batatas e, lá, no jornal usado para embrulhar as compras, havia uma reportagem sobre o casamento. Dá para acreditar?

- Não. — A palavra de Sesshomaru era indiferente e hostil. — Não, não dá. Oh, acredito que tenha lido na reportagem, que tenha morado na rua Mill... mas você não é o pai de Rin e quero que saia já daqui!

- Sesshy... não! — Rin voltou-se para ele, cho­cada e angustiada.

- Rin, você não está raciocinando direito. Creia-me...

Sesshomaru encarou-a fixamente, como se quisesse incutir-lhe seus pensamentos através do olhar. Quando ele fazia aquilo, ela acreditava em qualquer coisa, mas, naquele caso, precisava mais do que confiança cega.

- O jornal... — alertou o marido, perspicaz. — E você me contou sobre Punch. Pense...

Pense.Ela esforçou-se e lembrou-se do dia em que encontrara Sesshomaru passeando com o cachorro da família. Lembrou-se de ter-lhe contado sobre seu animal de estimação e ouviu-se dizendo: "Punch foi atropelado quando eu tinha quatro anos".

- Sr. Wilton. — Ela precisou concentrar-se para fazer-se audível. — Exatamente quando eu nasci?

- Eu lhe disse. — Havia mais do que um tom de desafio na voz do homem. — Em setembro.

- Não, o ano_. _— Sesshomaru assentiu satisfeito e ela entendeu que estava no caminho certo.

- Deixe-me ver... você tem vinte e dois anos, então...

- Sesshy, conduza-o à saída. — Rin sentenciou, desanimada e em voz baixa. — Ele não é o meu pai.

- O quê? Ouça... só porque não me lembro...

- O senhor não se lembra de nada — interrompeu Sesshomaru, severo. — Porque não é quem diz ser. Um pai de verdade nunca se esqueceria do ano de nascimento da filha. Entenda, na reportagem do jornal, a idade de Rin saiu errada. Na verdade, ela tem vinte e quatro anos e, se estivesse por perto quando Punch morreu, então teria ficado com Kana por mais do que três anos...

- Oh, está bem, raios! — Wilton mudou de tal forma que Rin mal reconhecia o homem sorridente e he­sitante que entrara naquela mesma sala havia pouco.

- Então, eu tentei... quem não tentaria? Quero dizer, conheci aquela pirralha quando ela não era nada...quando não tinha nada... mas agora ela surgiu para o mundo. Você é cheio da grana e...

- E achou que conseguiria botar as suas mãos sujas em alguns trocados fazendo se passar por meu sogro? —Sesshomaru completou a frase como se até o fato de pro­nunciá-las o contaminasse.

- Pode parar — veio a resposta rabugenta.

- E o efeito sobre Rin? Como acha que ela se sente, achando que o pai só a queria porque ela é rica? Oh, saia daqui!

Com o olhar faiscando, Sesshomaru foi até a porta, abriu-a e lançou um olhar contido ao homem.

- Saia daqui antes que eu o coloque para fora! E, se for esperto, vai sair de Ellerby também, porque, se eu o vir novamente, não me responsabilizo por minhas ações!

Rin nem viu David Wilton sair. As lágrimas que retera para concentrar-se nas perguntas que Sesshomaru fi­zera e nas respostas obtidas por fim encontravam vazão. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos. O sentimento de vazio parecia pior, pois por um breve período pensara que estava a ponto de completar o quebra-cabeça de sua vida.

- Rin! Oh, Rin, não chore!

Sesshomaru a envolveu com braços fortes, quentes e protetores. Rin aninhou-se e aceitou o apoio e o abrigo enquanto desatava a chorar.

- Amor, não chore... sabe que não posso vê-la assim. Nunca pude, desde o momento em que a vi deitada no acostamento com a perna machucada. Você tentou ser forte, mas uma lágrima grande abriu caminho so­bre a lama em sua face e eu só quis salvá-la, bater uma varinha mágica e consertar tudo.

- Apesar disso, lembro-me claramente de ter ouvido algo como: "Mas, minha nossa, em que trapalhada se meteu agora, sua pirralha?"

- Eu disse isso? — O tom de Sesshomaru era descon­fiado. — Nunca fui muito bom em expressar o que realmente sinto.

E o que aquilo significava? Rin sentiu a respi­ração bloqueada, o raciocínio tomando rumos diferen­tes. Relaxou nos braços fortes sem se importar em encará-lo. Tinha medo de não poder ler o que esperava e focalizou a visão turva no tórax e na camisa que até pouco antes estivera imaculadamente limpa.

- Oh, veja o que eu fiz! — Ineficaz, Rin esfregou as manchas de maquiagem com os dedos. — Sesshy, estraguei a sua camisa!

Ele encolheu os ombros, indiferente à preocupação dela.

- Lavando, sai. E, se não sair, o que é uma camisa entre amigos? — A risada dele continha um sentimento que Rin não conseguiu identificar. — Não era nessa hora que eu deveria oferecer-lhe um lenço branco? Se for, acho que falhei no papel de herói romântico, pois  
não trago nenhum no momento.

Ele buscou uma caixa de lenços de papel na mesa próxima, tirou várias folhas, entregou-lhe algumas e usou outras para enxugar-lhe o rosto com tal gentileza que mais parecia mágica, de tão inesperada. Ela sentiu o coração aquecido e a dor diminuiu consideravelmente.

- Devo estar horrível...

- As faces estão avermelhadas e esses olhos lindos estão um pouco inchados, mas só isso... Ele não vale isso, Rin! — acrescentou Sesshomaru, ferino. — Ele não é nada além de um trapaceiro barato, um vigarista.

- Ele poderia ter sido o meu pai.

- Mas não era.

Ele não entendia, mas como poderia? Nunca vivera com uma falha em sua vida.

- Bem, claro que você estava contra ele desde o começo, só porque ele obviamente era pobre e igno­rante. Suponho que ele não era bom o bastante para ser avô do seu precioso filho!

- Ele não era o tipo de que gostaria como sogro, com certeza.

- Mas e se ele tivessesido...?

- Rin, você está tão desesperada por um pai... uma família... que vai se agarrar ao primeiro que apa­recer, não importa quão ameaçador ele pareça? — Quando ela não pôde responder, ele acrescentou: — Foi por isso que se casou comigo?

Sem saber exatamente como a pergunta estava sen­do feita, Rin optou por responder com cuidado.

- Você lidou bem com a situação.

- Bem, muitíssimo obrigado!

- E por que está tão indignado? — A raiva gratuita dele fez com que ela disparasse as palavras, defensiva: — Afinal, não foi por isso precisamente que vocêse casou comigo?

Sesshomaru afastou o rosto como se tivesse levado um tapa e algo que ela nunca vira antes surgiu em seu olhar.

- Bem... sim... Eu acho que sempre sentiria o dever de me casar com qualquer mulher que engravidasse de um filho meu. Isso influiu em minha decisão.

- Aposto que sim! Você não pôde ficar com sua primeira opção, mas aceitaria qualquer substituta, des­de que ela lhe desse um filho.

- Oh, mais essa agora, Rin! — A reação de Sesshomaru deixou-a chocada. — Você éminha esposa. Está dando tudo certo, não está? Até minha mãe está se acostumando à idéia.

- Bem, sim...

Rin teve que reconhecer que, à medida que o bebê crescia, seu relacionamento com Izaoy Taisho também se desenvolvia. Agora que entendia mais sobre o passado daquela senhora, era mais fácil compreen­dê-la e, embora não fossem amigas, podiam, pelo me­nos, tolerar-se muito mais. Na semana anterior, Izaoy surpreendera-a confidenciando:

- Tenho que admitir que, no começo, tive minhas dúvidas sobre você e Sesshomaru, mas tudo está correndo muito melhor do que eu esperava. Entenda, eu conheço meu filho, Rin. Eu o amo muito, mas, vamos en­carar os fatos, o histórico dele com mulheres não é dos mais exemplares. Sou a primeira a admitir que até recentemente ele não mostrava o tipo de inclinação necessária a um casamento.

Rin só conseguira murmurar alguns sons genéricos em resposta, mas Izaoy não parecia querer suas reflexões.

- Eu costumava achar que era a reação dele contra a insistência de meu marido em atribuir-lhe os deveres da família. A vida amorosa era algo que ele podia levar com irresponsabilidade, mas agora vejo que ele sim­plesmente não tinha encontrado a mulher certa. Você é a primeira com quem ele fica por mais do que alguns meses. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele está realmente se estabelecendo...

Rin voltou ao presente.

- Mas sua mãe não sabe que o bebê é o único motivo pelo qual nos casamos? — indagou Rin ao marido. Izaoy não sabia que Sesshomaru não lhe era fiel por opção, mas sim por causa do bebê e da rejeição de Kagura.

- Rin, eu já lhe dei motivo para crer que me arrependi de ter me casado com você?

- Não... — Ele fora atencioso, preocupado, generoso, apaixonado, até que ela ficasse muito grande, e con­tinuava gentil agora, nos últimos meses de gravidez.

Mas, como ele mesmo admitira, sentiria o mesmo dever para com qualquer mulher que engravidasse e, sendo Sesshomaru, procuraria fazer o melhor.

— Mas ambos sa­bemos por que estou aqui.

- E por quê?

- Você sabe! Eu sou apenas uma incubadora para você.

Emitir as palavras ásperas tornava tudo mais de­sagradável. Por isso, não sabia se poderia continuar com aquele casamento de fachada.

- Você não pode ter um filho se não tiver uma mulher que o carregue...

- Como se atreve? — protestou ele. Mais uma vez, ela ficou assustada com a expressão do marido. — Como pode me acusar de...

- Não... Como você se atreveu a se casar comigo quando... Oh!

Rin interrompeu-se e segurou a barriga.

- Rin! — Imediatamente, Sesshomaru era só preocupa­ção. — O que foi?

- Nada— balbuciou ela, trêmula, quando conse­guiu. — E só o bebê... me deu um chute forte. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim. Oh! Lá vem novamente!

Impulsivamente, ela estendeu a mão para agarrar as de Sesshomaru e levou-as até a barriga, pousando-as sobre o tecido de algodão do vestido. Queria partilhar o momento.

- Está sentindo?

- Não... eu... Oh, nossa!

Ele pareceu maravilhado e toda a raiva anterior se esvaiu.

- É fantástico.

De repente, ele voltou-se para ela, tomou-lhe o rosto gentilmente e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios. Um beijo que, apesar da lenta intensidade, não tinha nada de sexual. Não podia sequer ser descrito como afetivo, mas era diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já fizera, cheio de um sentimento especial que fez sua cabeça girar e o sangue correr pelas veias, deixando-a feliz.

- Obrigado por isso, Rin — declarou ele, simplesmente.

Então, ela entendeu que as lágrimas foram infun­dadas. Poderia continuar com aquele casamento. Po­deria suportar qualquer coisa se, pelo menos de vez em quando, ele a olhasse daquele jeito e a beijasse como fizera havia pouco. Se ele fizesse isso, não pediria mais nada.

- É para isso que servem os amigos. — Ela refugiou-se na arrogância.

Sesshomaru não gostou disso e franziu o cenho.

— Você... se referiu a nós como amigos... agora há pouco. Com certeza, podemos ser amigos, não é? — perguntou, an­siosa, esforçando-se para ignorar mais uma pontada desconfortável no abdômen.

Perturbado, Sesshomaru hesitou e cerrou ainda mais o cenho ao considerar a questão.

- Para dizer a verdade, Rin, acho cada vez mais difícil definir o que somos um para o outro. Eu não acho realmente que possamos ser amigos.

- Não? — Rin não podia mais esconder a dor. — Mas Sesshy...

Ele balançou a cabeça, rejeitando o protesto.

- Rin, amigos supostamente são platônicos... não podem partilhar os sentimentos que eu tenho para com você.

- Que tipo de sentimentos?

- Você sabe... não é preciso que eu diga. Só tenho que olhar para você para desejá-la. Você é tão bonita...

- Ora! — exclamou Rin. — Nisso eu não acredito.

- Andou se olhando no espelho ultimamente? — indagou Sesshomaru. — A maternidade combina com você... o seu cabelo está brilhante, a sua pele, viçosa... há uma serenidade maravilhosa em seu ser...

Não naquele instante, pensou Rin, em parti­cular. Sentia o coração pulsando rápido, o rosto ru­borizado e o bebê parecia determinado a continuar chutando.

- Eu não sou bonita — esclareceu ela. — Com cer­teza não é um termo que as pessoas tenham usado para me descrever. Simpática, talvez, gentil... mas bo­nita, não. Alguém como Kagura...

Tardiamente, percebeu que cometera um erro ao mencionar o nome.

- Deixe Kagura fora disso — grunhiu Sesshomaru. — Ela não tem nada a ver conosco.

Se pudesse acreditar nisso, a vida seria muito mais fácil. Mas a outra mulher estava sempre lá, entre eles. Rin sabia que não era a primeira escolha de Sesshomaru...

Parou de pensar, pois foi tomada por outra pontada forte. Percebeu, assustada, que aquilo podia não ser apenas o bebê chutando, podia ser mais que isso...

- Sesshomaru! — exclamou, chocada.

- O que foi? — Como antes, ele ficou alerta e pousou a mão morna sobre a dela.

- Acho que o bebê...

- Mas não pode! O médico disse três semanas ou mais.

- Eu... não acho que o bebê vai esperar tanto tempo! — balbuciou Rin, com os dentes cerrados de dor.

- Mas é muito cedo... ou nos enganamos com as datas?

_- Sesshy!_

Ela teve vontade de rir ao ver aquele homem, sempre tão orientado pela lógica e friamente capaz, assustado a ponto de não conseguir tomar uma atitude concreta.

- Se há algo de que podemos ter certeza absoluta é a data de concepção deste bebê!

Rin só conseguiu dizer isso. Em segundos, toda a possibilidade de pensamentos coerentes tornou-se impossível, arrastada pelas ondas de dor que a faziam ver estrelas, sair do estado racional e delirar. Estava vagamente ciente de ouvir Pierce berrar ordens para alguém, portas sendo abertas e fechadas e passos apressados pelo corredor.

Então, alguém a ergueu e carregou, de forma tão gentil e com tanta segurança que sentiu-se confiante, certa de que tomariam conta dela. Teve a impressão de ver o céu e o sol por um momento antes de entrar no carro. Sesshomaru sentou-se a seu lado enquanto o motor possante era acionado.

- Agüente firme — murmurou ele, rouco, junto a seu ouvido. — Só mais alguns minutos.

Ela não conseguia enxergar, não conseguia pensar, só respirava com dificuldade. Apesar da dor e da semi-consciência, conseguiu registrar um fato. Estava muito ciente dos braços fortes que a mantinham, bem como do conforto, apoio e carinho que transmitiam. Aquilo era muito mais eloqüente do que uma centena de palavras. Agarrou a mão do marido, sem saber que estava arranhando-o com as unhas.

- Sesshy... — sussurrou, apesar de muito ofegante. — Sesshy... não me deixe... por favor... não me deixe...

- Nunca — assegurou-lhe ele, a voz rouca e grave, cheia de sinceridade. — Nunca, em toda a minha vida...

Ele agarrou-lhe as mãos e amparou-a enquanto ela sentia outra contração forte. As palavras ficaram ecoando em sua consciência como se fossem a única ligação que tinha com o mundo, de repente parecendo ficar distante.

- Mais flores! — protestou Rin, rindo. — Pierce, eu já me sinto numa estufa! A Sra. Kaede não vai conseguir mais vasos.

- Então, ela terá que comprar alguns — solucionou ele, prático. — Além disso, pensei que todas as mu­lheres gostassem de flores.

- Claro que gostamos... mas não acha que está exagerando?

- Em absoluto. — Sesshomaru sorriu satisfeito. Rin sentiu o coração pular de alegria. — Quero que todos no mundo saibam como me sinto.

- Acho que todos receberam a mensagem alto e claro... com certeza, a floricultura recebeu! Você os dei­xou sem estoque?

- Um ou dois cabinhos...

Sesshomaru pousou o enorme buquê sobre a mesa lateral e voltou-se para o cesto rendado perto da janela.

- E como está a minha filha hoje?

- Ela está ótima — afirmou Rin. — Ganhando peso e recuperando-se de sua entrada prematura na vida.

- Ótimo.

Ele passou o dedo sobre a cabecinha. Sesshomaru era a imagem da devoção e Rin esforçou-se para reter as lágrimas.

- Acho que vou segurá-la no braço... — Ele quis erguer o bebê.

- Não se atreva!

Rin forçou-se a assumir uma expressão de se­veridade a fim de aplacar o emaranhado de sentimen­tos que sentia no peito.

A atitude de encantamento de Sesshomaru em relação à filha era uma fonte da alegria em seu coração. Por outro lado, criava uma angústia, ante seu olhar afetuoso, a pronúncia suave do nome dela, como ele fazia quando ela era criança.

- Levei um tempão para fazê-la dormir após o al­moço, por isso não quero que nada a perturbe! Ela vai querer mamar daqui a pouco, de qualquer maneira... e aí poderá segurá-la.

- Certo — concordou Sesshomaru, sorrindo matreiro. — Nesse ínterim, terei que me contentar em conversar só com minha esposa.

Com esforço, Rin suprimiu o desejo de sorrir. Precisava acostumar-se àquilo, convenceu-se. Afinal, havia quatro semanas assistia ao caso de amor entre o marido e a filha crescer a cada minuto.

Ora, sempre soubera que o único motivo de Sesshomaru ter se casado com ela era a gravidez. Mas, de algum modo, ultimamente parecia ser mais difícil suportar o que estava acontecendo.

Não eram apenas as emoções confusas após o nas­cimento... havia algo mais. Assim que despertara do sono profundo após o parto, notara que algo entre ela e Sesshomaru havia mudado, só não sabia o que era.

Não percebera nada a princípio. Vira Sesshomaru sentado à beira da cama, o rosto pálido e as olheiras profundas, mas seu primeiro pensamento fora para a filhinha que vira apenas por um breve momento antes que a en­fermeira a levasse embora.

- O bebê... ela está bem? O que...

- Ela está ótima — tranqüilizou Sesshomaru. — Abso­lutamente perfeita. Um pouco miudinha, mas era o que se esperava dada a pressa com que resolveu nascer. Eles a colocaram na incubadora por segurança, mas o médico disse que não há com que nos preocuparmos.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho, Rin. Eu mentiria num assunto como esse?

- Não... claro que não.

Rin recostou-se contra os travesseiros e emitiu um suspiro de alívio ao lembrar-se dos dramáticos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Apesar do início do­loroso, o trabalho de parto ainda durara horas após sua chegada ao hospital. O bebê só veio a nascer nas primeiras horas do dia seguinte. Durante a maior parte do tempo, alternara estados de alerta e de semiconsciência, bastante alheia ao local em que se encontrava e aos presentes nesse local.

Estava separada de Sesshomaru. Soubera que ele perma­necera cada segundo segurando-lhe a mão, enxugando-lhe o rosto, acalmando-a com palavras gentis. Nos piores momentos, ele estivera lá, e também no melhor, ao colocar a filha em seus braços pela primeira vez.

- Ela está lutando, Rin. Tal qual a mãe. Sesshomaru falara num tom tão inflexível e indiferente que Rin precisou encará-lo. Seus olhos dourados pa­reciam cansados, e havia algo mais, algo que ela não podia ignorar.

- Já pensou em um nome?

Nesse momento, ocorreu-lhe. Ele falara sobre um herdeiro, alguém que continuasse a linhagem dos Taisho e que herdaria a mansão.

- Está decepcionado? — questionou ela, acusadora.

- Decepcionado? Por que estaria? — Ela identi­ficou no olhar algo como o amanhecer, logo substi­tuído pela raiva contida. — Porque o bebê é menina? Acha que sou tão chauvinista e superficial para me importar com isso?

Se ela suspeitou disso, mesmo por um segundo, a fúria dele varreu todas essas idéias tolas.

- Desculpe-me... Eu só pensei...

- Bem, pensou errado, Rin. Ela é minha. Minha filha. E eu a amarei pelo resto de minha vida. Raios, ela pode administrar as terras tão bem quanto qual­quer pessoa, se quiser.

- Talvez, da próxima vez... — sugeriu Rin, para vê-lo ficar sombrio, os olhos âmbar cravados nela.

- Não — declarou Sesshomaru, decidido. — Nunca mais. Uma "próxima vez" está fora de questão.

Rin entendeu seu lugar dali para a frente. Sesshomaru podia ter sido forçado pelas circunstâncias a se casar com a mãe do filho dele,mas acabava ali. Nada mais de crianças... e por isso não havia mais motivo para continuar o casamento?

De repente, sentiu toda a alegria pelo nascimento da filha esvair-se do coração, deixando-a perdida e de­solada. Voltou o rosto contra o travesseiro.

- Gostaria de dormir um pouco — declarou, e reteve os sentimentos até Sesshomaru sair.

Somente quando ouviu a porta se fechar, permitiu que as lágrimas amargas e quentes rolassem pelo rosto e caíssem sobre a fronha de algodão branca.

Imaginara estarem desenvolvendo algum sentimen­to, chegando a um tipo de entendimento, mas agora estivera apenas se enganando. Agora, tinha menos do antes, pois não estava mais carregando o filho dele. Agora, com o bebê vivendo e respirando sozinho, o marido transferira rapidamente a lealdade e a preo­cupação sem mesmo olhar para trás.

A ironia de todo o trauma do nascimento do bebê atingira-a de uma forma única. Só então, percebeu o quanto queria Sesshomaru em sua vida, o quanto precisava dele. Como poderia sobreviver com a migalhas que ele reservara-lhe para o futuro? Não obstante, no fundo, sabia que não havia a possibilidade de existir sem ele.

- Conseguiu dormir à tarde? — perguntou Sesshomaru, trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

Devido à tristeza dos pensamentos, percebeu que não conseguia sequer esboçar um sorriso.

- Sim, agradeça a sua mãe por ter ficado com Kagome por algumas horas. — Desta vez, sorriu sem esforço. — Praticamente tive que implorar para tê-la de volta. Izaoy tornou-se uma avó coruja.

- Bem, não diga que não lhe avisei. — Sasshomaru sentou-se na beirada da cama, muito atraente de camiseta preta e calça jeans._ — _Vai descer para jantar hoje?

- Não vejo por que não... e acho que consigo ter­minar a refeição sem dormir. Se tiver sorte, até vou vestir algo mais atraente.

- Duvido de que haja problema. — Sesshomaru riu. — Você não engordou muito enquanto estava grávida e, pelo que estou vendo, já voltou a sua forma maravi­lhosa de antes. Então, esta noite, sugiro que vista algo que combine com isto.

Sorridente, ele entregou-lhe uma caixa preta de joalheria.

Rin abriu a caixa e maravilhou-se diante de uma corrente de ouro com pendente de diamante em forma de coração.

- Oh, Sesshy...

Ela não conseguia falar, com medo de desatar em lágrimas. Sentia o coração batendo na garganta.

- Experimente.

Ele mantinha os olhos obscurecidos sobre ela. Rin hesitou ao vê-lo pegar a corrente e passa - lá ao redor de seu pescoço. Sentiu as argolas frias junto à pele e os dedos roçando a região delicada da nuca. Estremeceu de prazer.

- Pronto.

Sesshomaru ajeitou a peça e o delicado coração de dia­mante ficou pouco acima do vale suave entre os seios, adornado pela renda preta da camisola. Por um mo­mento, ele olhou-a fixamente e ela teve a certeza de que ele percebia as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e a pulsação junto à pele.

- Gostou?

- Eu... adorei.

Rin gaguejou para não ceder à vontade de dizer-lhe que não precisava de corações de diamantes, que o que realmente queria era o coração dele, e saber que batia de amor por ela e pela filha.

- É só que... você me dá tanto. Sesshomaru encolheu os ombros.

- É fácil dar quando se tem muito.

- Mas eu quero lhe dar uma coisa... — Foi o mais perto que Rin chegou de dizer-lhe como se sentia.

- Oh, Rin, não percebe? Você me deu o maior pre­sente que alguém pode desejar: a nossa filha.

Ele jamais saberia que aquelas palavras eram como outra flechada em seu coração já ferido, pois não fazia idéia do presente que ela gostaria de dar-lhe: o amor irrestrito pelo resto da vida. Apesar de tudo, sabia que não devia perder a esperança. Talvez agora, com ele mais gentil, houvesse a chance de um recomeço.

- Sesshy... quer me contar algo?

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre Kagura...

Foi um erro. Soube assim que o viu franzir o cenho e lançar aquele olhar frio, destruindo toda a atmosfera pacífica de repente.

- Temos que conversar sobre ela agora? — protes­tou Sesshomaru, áspero. — Por quê?

Mas nesse instante, Kagome se mexeu no berço, bal­buciou suave e estendeu um bracinho. Em segundos, abriu os olhos e, percebendo que estava com fome, começou a chorar. Imediatamente, Sesshomaru foi até ela, ergueu-a, murmurou palavras suaves de amor enquan­to levava-a para Rin.

- Muito bem, princesa, não há nada com que se preocupar. Está vendo? Mamãe está bem aqui.

Sesshomaru voltou a sentar-se na beira da cama enquanto Rin desabotoava a frente da camisola e acomodava a cabecinha do bebe junto ao seio. Os protestos do bebê diminuíram e ela começou a sugar.

- Ora, não sabe como me sinto vendo-a assim... e saber que ela é minhal

De repente, era como se ela estivesse novamente no passado. Ouviu a própria voz contando a Sango que Sesshomaru nunca se estabeleceria, que ele nunca seria fiel a nenhuma mulher. Agora, nunca saberia se acertara as previsões sobre ele e Kagura, mas, de uma coisa podia ter certeza. Sesshomaru estabelecera-se por uma mu­lher finalmente. A filha não seria mais um caso de encantamento de seis semanas, e ela era a mãe de Kagome_. _Com certeza, aquilo tinha algum peso.

Kagome foi alimentada, trocada, mimada e devolvida ao berço. Rin pensava em tomar um banho antes de se trocar para o jantar quando o som de um carro em alta velocidade levou Sesshomaru à janela. O que ele viu transformou-o e, sem dizer nada, ele saiu do quarto.

- Sesshy?

Alerta e perturbada pelo comportamento dele, Rin saiu da cama e foi até a janela. Chegou a tempo de ver uma mulher elegante sair do carro esporte, os cabelos loiros brilhando sob o sol do entardecer. A com­preensão foi como um golpe no coração

- Kagura! O que elaestaria fazendo ali?

Sem parar para pensar, Rin pegou o robe de seda que formava conjunto com a camisola, vestiu-o e amarrou o cinto. Descalça no alto da escada, viu Sesshomaru escancarar a porta da frente, incapaz de esperar a ex-noiva tocar a campainha.

- Sesshomaru! — A voz de Kagura ecoou pela mansão. -— Oh, Sesshomaru! É maravilhoso ver você!

- Kagura...

Rin não captou o humor de Sesshomaru naquela única palavra. Ele falava tão baixo que precisou esforçar-se para ouvir.

- Entre — convidou ele — Vamos para a sala.

- Senti tanto a sua falta! Deve saber que foi por isso que voltei...

Rin só conseguiu ouvir isso antes que passassem à sala, fechando a porta.

Por vários segundos, Rin hesitou no alto da es­cada. Não podia, convenceu-se. Não queria saber. Mas já estava no andar inferior antes que pudesse refletir novamente.

A espessura da porta abafava o som das vozes, mas, encostando o ouvido na madeira, captou o tom agudo de Kagura.

- Sesshomaru, eu me enganei tanto desistindo de você! Sei disso agora. Cometi um grave erro.

- Eu também, Kagura... O pior erro de minha vida... Sesshomaru mantinha o tom firme e forte. Tal convicção fez com que Rin se afastasse da porta, a dor re­dobrada. Ele admitira que lamentava o que acontecera, declarara que desistir de Kagura sem luta fora o pior erro de sua vida. E por quê? Porque, desolado, ele fora direto ao encontro dela, dormira com ela, engravidara-a e, devido ao seu forte senso de responsa­bilidade, vira-se na obrigação de casar-se com a mãe de seu filho. Como resultado, não era mais livre para se casar com a mulher que amava.

- Oh, Sesshy! — sussurrou Rin, e abraçou-se como se dessa forma pudesse juntar os pedaços de seu ser.

- Mas agora quero começar de novo — dizia Kagura. — Quero tentar reconstruir tudo com você.

A voz dela soava clara e mais incisiva do que antes. Logo, Rin entendeu por quê. Devia ter feito algum barulho, denunciando-se, pois a porta se abriu e Sesshomaru surgiu, o semblante impassível, os olhos obscurecidos e reservados.

- Eu... desculpe-me — gaguejou Rin. — Eu não devia...

- Rin... — O tom dele denunciava menos do que o semblante. Não havia emoção audível. — Entre. Isso tem a ver com você também. Quero que você ouça.

Não! Não tem a ver comigo, quis dizer. É seu pro­blema e obviamente já tomou uma decisão. Não quero que me diga aqui e agora que cometeu o pior erro de sua vida ao se casar comigo. Não quero ouvir o quanto ama Kagura. Mas só conseguiu emitir um fraco "não".

- Rin... — Ele falava baixo mas firme, sem permitir argumentações. — Entre.

Ela sabia que não tinha opção senão obedecer. Sentindo as pernas trêmulas, entrou na sala e ob­servou a mulher elegante parada junto à enorme janela panorâmica.

- Quem é você? — questionou Kagura.

Rin precisou juntar toda a força interior para erguer a cabeça e endireitar os ombros, determinada.

- Eu costumava ser Rin Nakigawa, mas agora sou Rin Taisho — declarou, com o máximo de dignidade. — Esposa de Sesshomaru.

Mas por quanto tempo?, pensou, e quase perdeu o autocontrole ao ouvir Kagura repetir, incrédula:

- Esposa dele?

- E mãe de minha filha — completou Sesshomaru. Kagura com certeza não esperava por aquilo, refletiu Rin, sentindo uma ponta de vitória ao vê-la erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Sua filha! Sesshomaru, ela enganou você... ela deve ter feito isso! Como pode saber se é sua?

- Eu sei.— Não havia margem para engano, a julgar pelo tom convicto de Sesshomaru. — Kagume é minha filha e significa mais para mim do que todo o mundo.

Enquanto ouvia Sesshomaru falar, algo forte e vital mudou o centro dos pensamentos de Rin. Entrara na sala sentindo-se perdida e desolada, crente em que o idílio do casamento com Sesshomaru estava acabado. Sabia, de­sesperada, que abrir mão dele para Kagura seria a forma de demonstrar-lhe o quanto o amava.

Agora, porém, encarando-o, vendo o brilho profundo em seus olhos, sentiu uma nova motivação. Instinti­vamente, tocou o coração de diamante junto ao pescoço, tateou o pingente e pareceu obter energia desse objeto. Vagamente, ouviu Sesshomaru declarar:

- Ela é uma lutadora, como a mãe.

- Nós somos a família de Sesshomaru agora — reforçou, corajosa.

- Ah, é? — Kagura era só despeito. — E quanto a Sesshomaru? Como elese sente com tudo isso? Ele a ama?

Kagura torceu o lábio, triunfante, ao ver a dor no semblante de Rin, ciente de ter tocado em um ponto delicado.

- E vocêo ama?

Era como se Rin sempre soubesse que um dia ficaria frente a frente com a outra mulher da vida de Sesshomaru. Não havia como esconder de Kagura seu ver­dadeiro sentimento por ele, mesmo que tentasse. Ago­ra, poderia declarar tudo abertamente, pois estava es­crito em seu rosto.

Kagura lançou-se como uma gata caçadora.

- Porque, se o ama, sabe que ele meescolheu pri­meiro. Ele queria se casar comigo muito antes de você surgir com sua armadilha de gravidez. Você o pegou em um momento vulnerável, Rin Taisho, e isso significa que é a segunda colocada. Mesmo que tenha a aliança no dedo, é só porque ele foi forçado a isso, porque ele não teve escolha.

Era estranho como, de repente, aquelas palavras pareciam ter perdido o poder. Talvez porque ela mesma já as considerara tantas vezes, o impacto parecia me­nor. Talvez tivesse se conscientizado ou, talvez, sou­besse que não dependia só dela. Não prometera a si mesma que nunca deixaria seu filho crescer sem co­nhecer o pai, como ela mesma crescera? Não estava lutando apenas pela própria felicidade, mas pela de Sesshomaru, e pela da filha também. Aquilo fazia toda a diferença.

Interpretando o silêncio como concordância, Kagura pressionou:

- Então, se você realmente o ama, vai abrir mão. Vai deixá-lo livre para ficar com a mulher que real­mente ama.

Se Sesshomaru pelo menos dissesse alguma coisa, desse alguma indicação do que estava pensando! Mas ele permanecia em silêncio, observando a cena, sem dar nenhuma indicação do que achava daquilo tudo.

Precisava pensar em Kagome, lembrou-se Rin, e ergueu o queixo desafiadora.

- Não pode estar mais enganada — declarou, fria e claramente. — Se amasse Sesshomaru, eu desejaria a fe­licidade dele acima de tudo... e ele jamais seria feliz ao seu lado. Você diz que o quer agora, mas por quanto tempo? Até outra proposta mais interessante surgir e você partir novamente? Deixando-o sem pensar duas vezes? Sabe o que lhe causou quando o deixou? Pelo menos, importou-se?

- Eu estou aqui agora...

- Oh, sim, está! Você aparece quando lhe convém, mas por acaso parou para avaliar o que a sua aparição poderia significar? Obviamente, você não se interessou em saber o que aconteceu desde que partiu com seu novo namorado. Não pensou um minuto sequer no que Sesshomaru estava passando! Se tivesse pensado, então sa­beria que ele estava casado, saberia sobre o nosso bebê. Apenas alguém que só pensa em si mesma apareceria para desagregar uma família, para arrancar Sesshomaru de sua filha!

- Não estou surpresa por querer se agarrar a ele! — desdenhou Kagura. — Afinal, ele é muito rico, vale milhões...

- Oh, ele vale muito mais... para mim, ao menos! Sentindo a hesitação da outra mulher, Rin ficou mais confiante.

- Ele é o pai de minha filha e, como tal, é inesti­mável. Ninguém poderá tomar seu lugar! Eu lhe digo uma coisa, entretanto: se no futuro Sesshomaru encontrar alguém com quem queira viver, eu jamais ficarei em seu caminho. Mas eleterá que me pedir!

Um leve movimento do homem a seu lado fez com que o encarasse, procurando uma resposta, sem obter nada. No semblante, havia o silêncio inabalável. Sua confiança arrefeceu.

E se ele pedisse para ela liberá-lo naquele momento? E se ele dissesse que queria ficar com Kagura. Apesar de suas palavras, seria capaz de aceitar a derrota? Podia lutar contra Kagura, mas jamais poderia opor-se ao próprio Sesshomaru.

________________________________8P ______________________________

**Oi povis! Desculpa a demora, mas tá aí o cap. V. Rin frente a frente com sua rival. E agora? O que será que o Sesshy vai fazer? Quem ele vai escolher? A mulher a qual ele escolheu, ou a que as circunstâncias lhe reservaram? Será que vcs adivinham.... Bem, eu já sei a resposra... rsrs. **

**Mais uma vez, obrigado pelas reviews.**

**Bjus.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oi Pessoal! É chegado o último capítulo da nossa odisséia... (vixe, que exagero), e com isso eu quero agradecer a todos os que leram a adaptação. Queria tb me desculpar por toooodos os erros no texto (coisa como troca de nomes, ou erro de grafia mesmo, sabe como é né,na pressa a gente acaba errando, deixando alguma coisa passar) e agradecer pelos avisos, então, THANK YOU POVO! Rsrsrs Prometo ser mais atenciosa na próxima.**_

_**Bjus a todos e aproveitem o final.**_

_**CAPÍTULO VI - Final**_

- Sesshomaru... Kagura também voltara a atenção ao homem silencioso.

- Sesshomaru, diga a ela!

Mas Sesshomaru parecia determinado a deixá-las lutar, permanecendo teimosamente calado, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- É a criança? É isso que está detendo você? — O tom na voz da loira indicava um novo aspecto de in­segurança onde antes só havia convicção. — Se eu soubesse que queria tanto um filho, eu teria lhe dado um. Você ainda teria uma filha ou...

- Mas não esta — manifestou-se Sesshomaru, finalmente.

- Esta?

Kagura parecia atônita e balançou a cabeça, in­crédula. Rin não conseguia deixar de olhar para Sesshomaru e notou a mudança, a luz no olhar que não estava ali pouco antes, ou melhor, que sumira quando ele a surpreendera no corredor.

- O que há com esse bebê em particular? — ques­tionou Kagura, aparentemente alheia à aspereza do tom. — O que a faz tão especial?

- A mãe dela.

Três palavras simples, mas faladas com clareza e firmeza, não permitiam argumentos ou contradições.

Para Rin, eram as palavras mais maravilhosas que já ouvira.

- A mãe dela?! — Kagura era só ceticismo. A mãe! A filha ilegítima de uma empregada da família!

A definição era rude, mas, de algum modo, perdera a capacidade de magoar. A declaração de Sesshomaru atin­gira Kagura como flechas envenenadas disparadas por arcos potentes.

- E quem sabe quem é o pai?

- Você sabe de alguma coisa? — indagou Sesshomaru, deliberadamente casual e indiferente. — O fato é que eu não dou a mínima. Se o pai é Jack, o Estripador ou o imperador da China, não muda nada. Rin em si é única, uma pessoa muito especial. Não importa quem tenham sido seus pais, ela é perfeita em si, ado­rável e é só isso que me importa.

Adorável. Rin sentiu a cabeça rodar, os olhos tão embaçados que mal podia ver o rosto de Sesshomaru. Ele dissera mesmo adorável?

- Qualquer uma poderia ser a mãe de seu filho!

Kagura tentou mais uma vez, mas o espírito com­bativo já não estava presente no tom de voz. À hesi­tação da outra, Rin piscou para clarear a visão e focalizou o rosto do marido. Então, finalmente, viu o que a outra devia estar vendo.

Sesshomaru voltou-se para Kagura, fitando-a com intensidade.

- Qualquer uma podia ser a mãe do meu filho — concordou, mantendo o olhar em Rin. — Qualquer mulher com quem eu tenha dormido, com quem eu tenha feito sexo. Mas só Rin pode ser minha esposa no sentido mais amplo, verdadeiro e poderoso da palavra.

Ignorando Kagura, que se dirigia para a porta de saída, Sesshomaru dirigiu-se a Rin:

- Rin, você disse que se um dia eu encontrasse alguém com quem desejasse viver, você não ficaria no caminho...

Por um segundo assustador, Rin sentiu a espe­rança no coração arrefecer. Então, Sesshomaru avançou al­guns passos e tomou-lhe as mãos, sem deixar de en­cará-la um instante sequer.

- Bem, eu... eu encontrei alguém que faz meu mun­do mais brilhante simplesmente com sua existência, sem quem o mundo seria vazio, a vida, sem sentido. Então, vai manter a palavra? Vai me ajudar a ficar com ela para sempre?

- Ajudar... como?

Ele estaria falando o que ela achava que estava? O que ela esperara, rezara para ouvir? Seria possível? Podia ousar sonhar com aquilo?

- Como posso ajudá-lo?

Se Rin ainda tinha dúvidas, o sorriso lento e gentil de Sesshomaru, além do olhar animado, dissipou-as todas. Ela soube que não era a única a entender o significado daquela expressão, pois ouviu a porta fechar-se com uma batida, indicando que Kagura saíra precipitadamente.

Entendeu que a interpretação fora correta, que não estava enganando-se por esperança, pelos seus pró­prios sonhos, por suas próprias necessidades.

Kagura fora capaz de ler em seu olhar o amor por Sesshomaru, e também identificara o que ele sentia em re­lação a ela.

- O que devo dizer a essa mulher? — perguntou. — O que quer que eu diga a ela?

- Diga-lhe que a amo com todo o meu coração, que não posso viver sem ela, que preciso dela, que a quero! Mas, principalmente, por favor, faça-a sentir o mesmo por mim. E, se ela sentir, faça-a demonstrar isso antes que a agonia da incerteza me mate. Pergunte se ela...

- Oh, ela ama! — interrompeu Rin, incapaz de conter-se. — Ela ama de verdade_. Eu _amo! Eu te amo tanto, Sesshomaru... Sempre amei.

- E eu te amo, Rin.

De repente, ela percebeu o que tinha dito e Sesshomaru lançou-lhe aquele olhar obscurecido.

_- Sempre?_

- Sempre — afirmou Rin, com um sorriso tímido.

- Mas... Rin, doçura, precisamos conversar... parece que estivemos nos desencontrando por muito tempo.

- Parece. Mas antes de conversarmos... — Ela ainda mal podia acreditar, não absorvera o fato de ele ter dito que a amava. — Você me faria um favor?

- Qualquer coisa. O que é?

Mesmo antes que ela se pronunciasse, ele já lera em seu olhar e, aproximando-se, abraçou-a e capturou-lhe os lábios com tal paixão que ela suspirou de alívio quando ele a liberou.

- Assim é melhor? — perguntou Sesshomaru, gentil, e seu olhar brilhou quando ela assentiu e levou os dedos aos lábios, como se quisesse imprimir aquela marca ali para sempre. — É só um pequeno adiantamento, até arranjarmos tudo.

De mãos dadas, ele a conduziu ao sofá, instalou-a confortavelmente e acomodou-se também.

- Então, me diga... quando soube que me amava? Você disse sempre, mas não deve querer dizer... — interrompeu-se ao ver Rin assentindo.

- Eu sempre gostei muito de você, desde pequena — confessou Rin. — Mas, desde o instante em que você veio em meu socorro após o acidente, algo mais forte sur­giu. Eu até tentei lhe dizer... mas você apenas riu!

- No seu décimo oitavo aniversário? — Sesshomaru res­pirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Eu não sabia como lidar com aquilo, meu bem.

- Pareceu mesmo! — Rin riu.

- Era isso ou explodir... Gritar com você para manter-se afastada de assuntos que não entendia e que podiam magoá-la ainda mais. Além disso, não fazia idéia de que estava falando sério. Pensei que fosse efeito do vinho.

- Talvez fosse. Eu achava que o que sentira era apenas um repente adolescente... nada parecido com o que vim a sentir mais tarde.

- Mas você negou isso.

- Porque não sabia como você se sentia e estava assustada.

- Você disfarçou bem.

- Você também não foi todo atenção! — protestou Rin. — Case-se comigo, ou senão... — interrompeu-se quando ele a beijou para calá-la.

- Oh, eu sei... eu sei — resmungou Sesshomaru, contra seus lábios. — Mas não pude pensar em outra forma de manter você do meu lado. Eu a queria tão desesperadamente... sabia que não poderia viver sem você... e a sua gravidez parecia uma dádiva de Deus... O que foi?

Mantendo-o a um braço de distância, Rin avaliou seu semblante. Havia cor nas faces e brilho no olhar.

- Você me queria naquele momento? — indagou ela. — Sabia que não podia viver sem mim? Por que simplesmente não disse isso?

- E você teria ouvido? Raios, Rin, você não me deu sinal algum... não me ajudou em nada! E eu sabia a opinião severa que tinha a meu respeito.

- Eu... Oh... Aquele dia na escola!

- Exatamente. — Sesshomaru assentiu, contraindo os lá­bios. — Eu não tinha dúvida quanto ao baixo conceito que você tinha a meu respeito... mas era tudo verdade. Eu realmente tinha um histórico comprometedor. Se me perguntasse, eu diria que estava apenas me divertindo e, talvez, de certa forma, me debatesse contra a insis­tência de meus pais em relação a dever e maturidade. Mas, em retrospecto, acho que era algo mais. Acho que talvez já estivesse meio apaixonado por você, sem saber.

- Oh, vamos, Sesshomaru! — Rin não conseguiu reter o protesto. — Você não podia estar. Ficou longe de mim durante anos. Você... até pediu Kagura em casamento.

- Eu sei. — Sesshomaru tomou-lhe as mãos e segurou-as gentilmente. — Ouça, deixe-me tentar explicar. Durante todos aqueles anos, você foi território proibido. Parecia que, sempre que eu olhava para você, havia placas "fique longe" e "não toque" ao redor. Eu me esforcei tanto para não notar você que, no final, acabei me convencendo. En­tão, voltei para Londres e me atirei ao trabalho. E me diverti bastante também, foi assim que conheci Kagura.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça com as lembranças.

- Eu fui completamente honesto quando lhe disse por que queria me casar. Eu só omiti o fato de que Kagura nunca tinha sido o amor de minha vida. Nós nos dávamos bem e ela parecia muito adequada, mas, assim que ela disse sim, comecei a me sentir inquieto. Não sabia por quê. Pensava que tinha feito tudo certo...

Rin consolou-o com um afago antes que ele prosseguisse:

- Mas, então, Kagura me deu o fora e eu voltei para Ellerby para cuidar das minhas feridas e, durante todo o trajeto, só fiquei me lembrando de que vocêmorava no vilarejo. Eu queria estar com você, conver­sar com você, por isso, vim correndo para Yorkshire. Assim que cheguei a Ellerby, porém, perdi toda a con­fiança e parei para tomar uma bebida.

- Você bebeu para tomar coragem para ir a minha casa? — Rin estava provocando. Parecia incrível que Sesshomaru, o confiante e autoritário Sesshomaru, houvesse temido enfrentá-la.

- Pelo contrário, as primeiras doses foram para tentar me distrair da necessidade de vê-la. Afinal, de­pois do que acontecera conosco no passado, não sabia se você queria me ver. Eu estava com medo de que você batesse a porta na minha cara. Mas não consegui ficar longe e, assim que entrei na sua sala, me senti muito melhor. De repente, nada mais importava. Era como se eu pertencesse àquele lugar, como se tivesse encontrado a paz.

- Mas tudo o que fiz foi agredi-lo.

- Foi? — Sesshomaru sorria largo. — Eu gostei daquilo também. Estava começando a perceber que só pedira Kagura em casamento devido ao senso de dever que me foi incutido. Mas só quando você me perguntou por que eu queria me casar, quando você me disse que tinha que ser tudo ou nada, foi que percebi o quan­to estava errado. Eu tinha motivos fracos e pouco sig­nificativos para me casar. Mas, daquele ponto em dian­te, tudo complicou-se.

- Complicou-se? — Rin obteve um assentimento como resposta.

- Quanto mais a via, mais eu gostava de você. Que­ria ficar ali com você para sempre.

- Mas você estava determinado a ir embora. — Ela entendeu a resposta assim que falou e ouviu Sesshomaru confirmar sua teoria.

- Claro que estava. Eu sabia o que aconteceria se ficasse e estava certo... Nunca percebi como seria o fim do mundo. Mas não lamentei nem por um segundo. Fazer amor com você confirmou o que eu já sabia, que você era a mulher que eu queria e que só estivera brincando com as outras, passando o tempo, esperando você crescer. Acor­dei na manhã seguinte determinado a dizer-lhe tudo isso...

- E encontrou aquele bilhete! Sesshy, eu só estava tentando...

- Eu sei o que você estava fazendo — interrompeu Sesshomaru, gentilmente. — Ou melhor, agoraeu sei. Na ocasião, fiquei furioso... depois, assustado, pois sabia que o que sentia não era o que você queria em absoluto. Eu queria conversar... por isso, fui até a escola. Não estava procurando por Ray. Eu queria conversar com você.

E ouviu-a listando todas as suas falhas de caráter e seu comportamento deplorável com mulheres!

- Estou surpresa por você não ter simplesmente dado as costas — replicou Rin.

- Pensei nisso, mas, ao vê-la, não pude sair sem dizer nada, mas admito que fiquei furioso, embora mais comigo mesmo do que com você. Parecia que, exatamente quando eu descobria o que realmente queria, o meu maldito passado ia ficar entre nós.

- Eu pensei que era só mais uma entre muitas mulheres. Uma distração de uma noite.

- Nunca. E, se pudesse ter voltado depois, juro que teria. Então, devido àquela crise nos negócios, tive que viajar... mas telefonei todas as noites, querida!

- Sei que telefonou. — Rin não tinha dúvida quan­to a isso. — Eu não estava lá, ou tinha desligado o telefone.

- Voltei assim que pude. Quando descobri que você estava grávida, achei que o destino tinha virado a meu favor finalmente, me dando a vantagem de forçá-la a se casar comigo.

- Mas por que simplesmente não disse...

- E você teria acreditado? Lembre-se de que eu a ouvi contando a sua amiga que eu não era confiável por mais do que algumas semanas. Na sua interpre­tação, eu fui direto de Kagura a você sem piscar. Como poderia convencê-la de que você era realmente a mulher que eu amava? E você aparentemente estava tão relutante em se casar comigo. Mesmo após o ca­samento, você continuou insistindo que era tudo falso, que você só estava aqui por causa do bebê.

- Porque pensava que era assim que você se sentia também...

- Então, entende por que optei por tomar uma ati­tude autoritária e forçá-la a se casar, para depois mostrar-lhe o quanto a amava, nem que levasse o resto da vida para isso.

- Mas, agora há pouco, comentou com Kagura que cometera o pior erro de sua vida...

- Querida, você não ouviu tudo. O que eu disse foi que cometi o maior erro de minha vida pedindo Kagura em casamento quando a mulher que eu mais queria no mundo era você.

- E pensei que você só queria o bebê.

- Oh, Rin... nunca!

Inclinando-se para a frente, Sesshomaru pressionou um beijo cálido nos lábios dela, para dispersar todos os temores, ao mesmo tempo que alimentava a necessi­dade que surgira dentro dela.

- Kagome é um bônus maravilhoso, mágico e inacre­ditável. Mas tudo o que sempre quis na vida era a mulher linda e combativa que éa mãe dela. Minha esposa. A única mulher que amo de verdade. Acredita agora, não é?

Como Rin podia duvidar com aquele sentimento estampado no olhar, no beijo, nas carícias de Sesshomaru?

- Claro que acredito — sussurrou. — Afinal, você me deu tanto...

- Eu ainda nem comecei — assegurou-lhe ele. — Mas isso me lembra...

Retirou um envelope branco do bolso e entregou-lhe.

- Eu queria dar-lhe isso mais tarde, antes do jantar - declarou. — Queria que visse isto e então iria dizer-lhe o que sentia, mas a chegada de Kagura mudou todos os planos.

Confusa, Rin franziu o cenho e abriu o envelope. Havia uma fotografia de um homem alto, com pouco mais de trinta anos, tirada aparentemente havia algum tempo.

- Quem... — Algo no olhar de Sesshomaru capturou sua atenção. — Sesshy...

- O nome dele é McClare — informou Sesshomaru. — Hilton McClare.

_- Hilton! _— Rin balançou a cabeça, chocada. - Ele... ele é...

Não ousou completar a pergunta, temendo estar dedu­zindo errado, mas Sesshomaru assentiu e sorriu em resposta.

- Este é o seu pai, Rin, querida. O seu pai de verdade, não um vigarista que surge só para tirar pro­veito da situação.

- Mas como...

- Depois que você me contou sobre ele, na primeira noite, prometi a mim mesmo que o encontraria para você. Contratei um detetive particular e ele trabalhou no assunto desde então.

Sesshomaru fizera isso por ela. Entendera que o fato era importante para ela tentar preencher esse vazio em sua vida.

- Quem é ele?

Sesshomaru ficou sério.

- Temo que ele já seja falecido. Vou explicar como aconteceu e isso talvez explique o amargor de sua mãe também. Hilton McClare era um homem rico, alguém para quem Kana trabalhou antes de vir para Ellerby, mas era também casado. Eles se apaixonaram. Hilton  
planejava deixar a esposa e estabelecer-se com sua mãe. Ela veio para cá e ele viria em seguida. Infeliz­mente, morreu num acidente de carro. Nunca soube que ela estava grávida. Se soubesse, tenho certeza de que teria feito uma provisão no testamento.

Rin tinha o olhar perdido.

- E ela deve ter pensado que ele simplesmente a abandonara.

Sesshomaru assentiu.

- Eu falei com a viúva. Ela admitiu que sabia que ele estava planejando deixá-la e, assim, quando sua mãe tentou descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ela enviou uma carta como se fosse o marido, dizendo que tinha mudado de idéia. Ela se sente culpada agora e contou-me que gostaria de jamais ter feito isso. Foi ela quem me deu essa fotografia, para dar a você.

- Eu entendo — murmurou Rin. — Só gostaria que mamãe tivesse sabido. Acho que ela nunca deixou de amá-lo.

- Como a filha, ela era uma mulher de tudo ou nada — concordou Sesshomaru. — Mas, pelo menos, agora pode mentalmente colocar o nome de seu pai em sua certidão e finalmente conhecer o seu lugar no mundo.

- Sim, posso. Oh, Sesshy, não sabe o quanto isso sig­nifica para mim. Embora tenha que admitir que já não preciso tanto disso. Agora que sei que me ama, sei também qual é o meu lugar e é bem aqui, com você e com Kagome...

Uma lembrança perturbadora surgiu e ela encarou-o.

- Você estava falando sério quando disse que não considerava ter mais um filho?

- Oh, Rin... — sesshomaru tinha a voz grave e rouca de emoção. — Você sofreu tanto naquela noite e eu só pude assistir. Fiquei pensando no que a minha mãe passou...

- Shh! — Rin silenciou-o com os dedos e deteve a fluência das palavras. — Não deve pensar assim. Creia-me, Kagome valeu a pena, da mesma forma que sua mãe deve achar que você também valeu. E você fez mais do que assistir. Você estava lá comigo, em cada segundo da­quela noite e, no final, foi você quem colocou o bebê era meus braços. Não poderia ter feito nada mais importante para mim. Exceto agora, quando me disse que me ama.

- Bem, dizer-lhe que a amo é só o começo — as­segurou Sesshomaru, o olhar obscurecido novamente. — Acredite em mim, pretendo passar o resto da vida afirmando-lhe que, como você, para mim é tudo ou nada e que em você encontrei tudo o que sempre quis.

- E se eu tiver você, não precisarei de mais nada — sussurrou Rin, sabendo que nunca se sentiria como segunda colocada novamente, pois o poder do amor de Sesshomaru sempre a colocaria em primeiro lugar.

FIM

------------------------------------8P------------------------------------

**Bom! Taí o final, espero que tenham gostado. Bjus!**


End file.
